


【团酷】千层套路

by hyydxcj



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Summary: 酷拉皮卡被卖了，在他本人并不知情的情况下。禁欲系的黑色西装照被挂在暗网上，在历经了竞拍者的几轮角逐之后，最终贴上了“已出售”的签子。库洛洛没有和自己宿敌你侬我侬、共赴云雨的兴趣。但作为这场猎杀游戏的开场，他很乐意花一笔巨款把对方买下来。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 39
Kudos: 31





	1. 仇杀篇

酷拉皮卡被卖了，在他本人并不知情的情况下。禁欲系的黑色西装照被挂在暗网上，在历经了竞拍者的几轮角逐之后，最终贴上了“已出售”的签子。  
“团长，你要是真的想要那个锁链混蛋的眼睛，直接去挖反而更容易。”瞥了眼拍卖界面上最终敲定的数字，芬克斯忍不住吐槽。虽说旅团不在乎所谓的金钱，可像个傻子一样被黑帮老狐狸敲上一大笔还是令人不舒服。  
对于团员的疑问，库洛洛只选择了笑而不答，事实上他本人对这个价格还算满意。屏幕对面的卖家很会做生意，从商品介绍页照片的选择上就可以看出。那张相片显然是偷拍的——画面中青年正夹着文件从猎人协会的大楼里走出来，忙于公事的他眼角眉峰都透露出一种凛冽、不可侵犯的气息。酷拉皮卡本就有些底子，保守的装束非但没有给他扣分，长款的修身西装更是把他的身体轮廓勾勒得无比漂亮。这样一张相片和那些被绑缚地结结实实、了无生气的小奴隶摆在一起，卖点就突显出来了。  
一是身体健康很耐艹。  
二是哭起来肯定别有风情。  
“若不是“取货”时的一系列操作风险太高，理应是要再贵一些的。”如此考虑后，团长愈发觉得自己的付出微不足道。库洛洛没有和自己宿敌你侬我侬、共赴云雨的兴趣（flag...），和那些表面绅士、斯文败类不同，他买下锁链手纯粹是为了报复。酷拉皮卡杀了窝金和派克，把旅团所坚持的原则搅得一团糟后，又丢下西索这条疯狗一个人跑掉。回敬这样的敌人，自然是要更有诚意。  
所以在熬过了一段漫长的等待后，到了夜幕降临，库洛洛按照卖家的指示坐进色梅丽塔大楼的高级会所时，那种“我是来杀人的，请离我远些”的气场愣是把一桌斩男无数、经验丰富的小鸭子们吓得大气都不敢出。沉默着接过别人递上来的酒杯，蜘蛛只浅浅泯了一口便抬头盯着墙上的挂钟不放。时针很快就要走到九点了——那是他约定好的交易时间。  
依照自己宿敌的性格，酷拉皮卡应该已经到了。说不定还会套上当年在友客鑫穿过的女装，淋了雨的小山雀般缩在墙角等待他的雇主……想象着金发青年窘迫难堪的模样，库洛洛忍不住勾了勾嘴角。然而事实上他只猜对了一小部分。  
金发青年的确已经到达交易地点了，不过是标准的男士正装出席，既没有窘迫也没有瑟缩。那只老狐狸约他在一处无人又昏暗的拐角见面，为了让自己看起来没有那么格格不入，他倚在落地窗前佯装“赏景”。清明的月光散下来，柔软的光晕把酷拉皮卡映衬地宛如一位纯情少年，就连手中细长的香槟杯也开成了一朵浅金色的郁金香，带着干净的气息。  
“来了？”  
被表面的温和与纯粹所迷惑，当库洛洛走上前，听到锁链手用阴冷又鄙夷的语气开口发问，竟一时有些反应不出。  
“先生，你若是执意要戴面具也无所谓，但别想着拍下什么见不得人的纪念影片。我的念能力会察觉到你所有的小动作，一旦我发现你越矩，交易就立刻终止。”将杯中剩余的酒液一饮而尽，终于下定决心要抛却自尊的金发青年继续说道，“我会按照约定与你做爱，在天亮之前你对我的身体享有绝对的掌控权。结束时你要把从四王子手中流出的火红眼还给我，我们两不相欠。”  
呵，明明是个出来卖的，谈得倒像黑帮头目会晤一样。  
毫不掩饰自己侮辱和评判的目光，库洛洛嘲讽着走近了他的宿敌，将对方笼罩在了自己的阴影里。柔和的月光散了，露出了酷拉皮卡本来的模样——苍白的面色，空洞的眸。相较于多年前在友克鑫的初见，他的确成熟了。  
一枚熟到烂的毒苹果。  
团长不可抑制地想起了西索对锁链手的评价。他曾为这个比喻迷惑过，但现在却完全领悟。时过境迁，在自己为旅团的存亡危机和西索苦斗时，蜘蛛的另一位劲敌已经悄悄腐坏变质太多。对于这种发展，库洛洛•鲁西鲁感到意外，意外到让人恶心。  
“走吧，酷拉皮卡...去开房...” 从来没有直呼过对方姓名的团长似乎不太适应，失了预想中逗弄青涩“未成年人”的乐趣，他有些生硬地命令着，选择不再浪费时间。  
“真无聊，我原以为你至少会装得像只雏。”

直到走进预订的房间，库洛洛的心情才算是好了一些。在黑帮与皇室的恶臭染缸里浸泡了那么久，锁链手的确不复曾经那般干净，但也没脏到连底色也看不出。酷拉皮卡似乎是因为心情欠佳才表现得如此迟钝的。事实上，就在前来交易之前，他恰好和自己的同伴大吵了一架。这种孤立无援状况让人难以集中精力，可当他被别人轻轻推进房间时，落地窗前的那张双人床还是迅速激起了自己的求生欲。是没什么安全感的super king size，如果中途反悔的话，爬下来应该不容易吧......虽说箭在弦上了才考虑这些事也没什么意思......  
锁链手其实还是很害怕的，在他眼睁睁地看着房间的门在那个“老男人”身后合上的时候。金发青年在抖，尽管他已经很努力的克制自己。可当库洛洛，不，在酷拉皮卡眼里其实是掌控着族人眼睛的“面具老狐狸”。当那只老狐狸一把揽过自己的腰并揉捏上自己的臀部时，他还是紧张地咬住下唇，险些呕吐出来。  
“怎么，现在才知道自己委屈？”库洛洛发话了，对方一系列真实的反应让他很受用，他现在感觉良好，顺带着语气都带了些宽慰的意思。这也让酷拉皮卡感到不可思议。  
金发青年突然抬头望向对方的脸，在视线被面具阻挡后又悻悻地垂下了脑袋。现在，他的眼角飘红，无地自容地想要狠闪自己一巴掌。当那充满磁性的声音撞进耳膜，他竟然还幼稚地觉得对方像个好情人。  
像是察觉到了青年一瞬间的思绪，男人的手指直接触摸上了他裸露在外的后颈。酷拉皮卡能感觉得出，那是一只握过刀的手，带着薄茧且十分有力。正在触摸自己的不是那种只会抽烟、喝酒、打桥牌的发福男人，他意识到了，心里多少好受了些，却又立刻为自己的想法感到耻辱。  
“被一个像样的人渣上了要比被一个油腻的人渣上了要好一些”。这又算是什么堕落的想法。  
“对不起...请等一下。”径直推开了黏着在自己身上的家伙，青年冲进了套房内的洗手间锁上了门。他的心脏在狂跳，呼吸也随之变得急促。  
库洛洛到底还是没有阻拦，事实上，这种别扭的处子行为才符合他的预期。  
冷静下来，冷静下来，酷拉皮卡，这没什么大不了的，想想自己尚未安息的族人，想想他们！  
抱膝蜷缩在洗手台前，金发青年崩溃地在西装裤上狠狠揉搓着自己的脑袋，固执地与自己内心里的厌恶做着最后的抗争。  
放空精神躺在床上，稳住呼吸，放松身体，一晚上很快就会过去了，不会比被狗咬了难受！  
然而事实就是，他不想，甚至开始觉得自己不堪又肮脏。在来之前，他一切想得简单又容易。把自己的空皮囊丢出去，换回族人灵魂的安息。等这疯狂的一晚过去，锁链手依旧是意志坚定的锁链手，躯体不洁但灵魂澄净。他原以为自己可以全然不在意。  
现在的酷拉皮卡极其脆弱，脆弱到只要再稍加刺激就会自暴自弃。只可惜上帝似乎并没有怜惜他，那压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，终于也来了。  
口袋里传来了手机震动的声音，金发青年稳了稳心绪，拿出了自己的手机。是雷欧力的加密邮件，对方似乎害怕这封邮件被拦截掉还特意下了不少功夫。酷拉皮卡本不想看的，因为他们刚吵架不久，宣布彼此不再理会彼此才不过两个钟头。更何况，他知道里面的内容也不过是一连串的、无用的劝阻。然而，这封邮件的标题却又着实吸引了他。  
【你被骗了】  
望着那几个扎眼的黑体大字，金发青年轻触了一下屏幕，点开了那则消息。  
首先映入眼帘的是自己被挂在暗网拍卖界面的截图，一记闷雷般的把锁链手最后的心理防线轰得稀碎。  
“拜托了，酷拉皮卡，别做傻事。你面对的那个男人手里根本就没有你想要的东西，他只是那只老狐狸的客户。相信我吧，这是我拜托米哉斯顿连夜查到的，你真的被人耍得团团转。”  
雷欧力的消息还在不停地发过来，苦口婆心地劝说着自己已然站在悬崖边上的朋友。  
“那个老头根本就不想放弃火红眼，自己处理不了就把你卖给别人解决。快逃吧，和你见面的那个男人很危险，我不知道对方是谁，但他真的会要你的命！”  
……  
真亏自己还抱着牺牲的觉悟，原来到头来自己什么也不会拿到。  
呐，也无所谓了。  
强迫自己扯出一个难看的微笑，酷拉皮卡熄了屏幕，把手机搁在了洗手台上。他看见未接消息的指示灯依旧在他眼前不住地跳动，只觉得胸腔里的怒意已经到了不可抑制的地步。最终，他又拿起了手机，打下了一串自己从很久之前就一直想问出口的话。  
“我不相信协会的情报系统真的出了故障。如果你们真的在意，早在几个月前就把那个老黑帮的资料给我不就好了？你以为你在同情谁！”  
Fuck！！！发出那则信息的锁链手把手机丢到墙角摔了个粉碎，现在他才算真的走到绝路。明明不是雷欧力的错，医生一个人也改变不了什么，酷拉皮卡明明都知道，就只是很失望而已。一个两个的都要和他玩套路，在外面等待的变态是这样，协会也是这样。  
“神啊，原谅我吧。我真的没有办法了......”

等到金发青年如同提线木偶般走出来时，库洛洛已经脱了西装外套大大方方地坐到了房间中央的双人床上，背对着浴室门无聊地拆着床头柜里的套套。  
“美人我可是买包夜服务的，你是打算晾我多久……”  
男人漫不经心地调笑着转过身来，却又在看到锁链手的瞬间就立刻绷紧了身体。他下意识地把手摸进了枕头下面，蜘蛛杀人用的剧毒匕首就静静躺在那里。握住刀柄，前倾身体，团长摆出了狩猎的姿势。也难怪他会如此紧张，就在刚才，一直还暗自挣扎抗拒的酷拉皮卡在浴室的镜子前脱到只剩一件衬衫。但这并不是什么情趣，作为他的老冤家，库洛洛对锁链混蛋愤怒时的表现再清楚不过了。  
金发青年的眼睛染上了绯红，用绝不亚于蜘蛛的腾腾杀意死死咬住了对方。  
“我知道你是个骗子，遇上你们这群贪得无厌的人渣，算我倒霉便是。”  
他半裸的身体抖得厉害，昏暗的灯光绕着那颤动的曲线断断续续地流淌。如库洛洛所料，那具躯壳的确漂亮  
“那个老狐狸从你这里拿走的，我翻倍偿还。所以，我请求你……和我交易。把我卖给你的那个家伙偷走了我最珍贵的东西，只要能抓住他，我什么都愿意做。”  
锁链手眸中的那抹血色消失了，随之一并散去的还有仅存的那点信心和斗志。那些曾支撑他走进这个房间里的东西，此刻都化成了蓄在眼眶里的一汪水。  
“人渣。告诉我他的行踪，之后无论你想要多少报酬，我都答应！”

这是第一层套路。以酷拉皮卡的崩溃癫狂告终。


	2. ⚠️

锁链手本为自己设计了无数种极限反杀的思路，可一想起自己现在的处境，他还是把那些计划统统放弃了。协会的情报网络已经不通，想扯住狐狸的尾巴就必须依靠外面的那个家伙才行。  
金发青年记得自己还有一个名为“戒律小指链”的东西可以用来拷问，可他无论如何也不愿意再冒险。直觉告诉他，自己面对的这个家伙很不寻常，虽然行为轻浮、态度散漫却带着一种常人无法驾驭的自信与从容。冥冥之中，他忆起了被自己杀害的窝金和派克的脸，那两位直到最后死亡的那一刻也没有顺遂自己的心意。酷拉皮卡可以打赌，眼前这人有着和他们相同的气息，用蛮力的话是什么也问不出来的。  
“他偷走了你的什么东西？”眼下，库洛洛已经收回了自己拿刀的手。他在明知故问，想借此试探出对方的底线。  
“是我族人的眼睛，先生。在窟卢塔族人心里，那是灵魂所栖之处。”不出所料，酷拉皮卡如实回答。  
团长现在明白他的宿敌为什么可以如此执着了，信仰自有千钧之力，只是于他而言不可理喻罢了。  
“所以你就要这样毫无尊严的请求我？就为了那种虚无缥缈的使命？”  
得知锁链手并没有要和自己开战的意图，库洛洛又开始放肆起来。他把对方呛得无话可说，并饶有兴趣地看着青年愤怒又不得不隐忍的表情。蜘蛛没有什么同理心，就算偶尔开窍，受同情的也绝无可能是酷拉皮卡。  
他本就是来让对方不痛快的。  
如果锁链手这次没有发现自己上了当，那么他铁定活不过今晚。蜘蛛会扯着他的发丝把他拖到床上，侵犯他，让他高潮，维持着羞耻难堪的表情一刀捅死在那里。库洛洛会把尸体扔出落地窗，全裸着脸朝上摔下去。而后到了第二天，各大媒体上都会爆出锁链手糊成一坨马赛克的遗照。  
这才是有诚意的报复。  
只是团长知道自己今晚已经没指望这样做了，因为猎物已经多少有了戒心。但至少，应该让费尽心思的他娱乐一下。  
“我只是从那个老头那里买下你的初夜而已，代价是一笔巨款和保证将你杀害的承诺。”男人歪过头来斜睨着对方，他把手指抵在额前，显然一副很难为情的姿态，“我是来找乐子的，对你们的纠纷根本毫无兴趣。你这样让我很困扰啊，小姐。”  
库洛洛看见酷拉皮卡露出了窘迫的神色，这完全在他的意料之内。他太了解锁链手了。那家伙表面上一副精于词令、擅长做交易的样子，实则一点攻击性也没有，一旦遇上讲不通道理的流氓就只能任人宰割。  
“明天一早，我本该带着你的尸体去找他的。不过现在，我很乐意可怜你。”男人一本正经地说着胡话，如同真正的蜘蛛般用伪装的平和编织着可怕的陷阱。他走上前，温热的吐息尽数落在对方的耳侧。  
“我同意带你去见他，酷拉皮卡。为了明天的交涉，你今晚肯定也希望自己能留点体力。但如此一来，什么好处也捞不到的我岂不是太可怜了？”终于，团长的手指轻轻敷上了金发青年的唇线。  
“跪下来，用这里帮我一次。”  
“感激我吧，亲爱的。看看我是多么的，体恤你的不易。”

金发青年在库洛洛面前跪坐下来，他的嫖客就好整以暇地坐在床沿，没有丝毫要配合的意思。无奈的他只好颤颤巍巍地触上对方的膝盖、缓缓地把面前人的双腿分开。锁链手觉得自己现在需要一点提示，可男人带着面具的脸显然不可能给他提供任何有用的信息。他不知道自己做得怎么样，也不知道下一步应该干什么。青年对同性结合的了解仅限于昨天连夜恶补的那一丁点#杠交理论，他连趴着更痛还是躺着更痛的基础选择题都答不出来，用嘴的话则又触及了他的另一个知识盲区。怎么办？就那样含进去吗？做这种肮脏又难堪的事……  
去他#的体恤他的不易！他现在宁愿一下子坐在对方那玩意上面。  
酷拉皮卡感到羞愤，羞愤到在心底破口大骂，可表现在脸色上的却是一片煞白。很不妙，这种瑟缩也被对方看透了。  
“害怕吗？你的皮肤很冰。”见锁链手久久没有动作，库洛洛抬手揉了揉青年柔软的金色发丝，向后梳理着又顺势滑进衣领抚上了对方光滑的背脊。那动作真的缓慢又和缓，可处在“妓/女”与嫖客角色中的两人都明白：那绝非什么温柔，只是故作斯文的催促。翻译过来就是：“快点做，别矫情。”  
所以，接下来的一切就变得有些顺利。全然不去体会对方的情绪和感受，酷拉皮卡闭上眼，甚至还微皱着眉，草草解开了面前的那部分衣料。些许微热的气息传过来了，觉察到这一点的他感到脸颊发烫，只摸索着把那前端纳入口中。  
“唔...放手...”  
只是还未等他完全深入进去，一阵尖锐的疼痛突然从颈后传来，那是库洛洛扯住了他的头发。不知是什么动作惹恼了对方，酷拉皮卡的脑袋被那样强硬地拉开，光裸的大腿上也被另一只手狠掐了一下。那力道不算轻，是刚好能把人逼出眼泪的程度。被突然这般对待的锁链手开始挣扎了，对方未勃起的性器随着这动作打在了他的脸上。金发青年只听见自己的脑袋里发出嗡得一声闷响，本就摇摇欲坠的自尊心在那一刻摔得粉碎。  
“自己记得把下颌收起来，别用牙咬。”  
酷拉皮卡原以为自己不会哭，因为他知道那样子很丢人。可当他听到施暴者明明在掐过他后还不痛不痒地教训了自己一句，一种名为委屈的情绪还是轻而易举地占了上风。他看着自己没来得及收回的几滴眼泪落在了地毯上，遂有些慌乱的伸手蹭了蹭自己的脸。  
你没妈妈教吗？没修养的崽种！  
金发青年在心底里狠狠咒骂着，只是他的个人修养和道德约束还不允许他爆出这样的粗口。作为代替，他有些赌气地顶了对方一句。  
“你不说，我怎么知道？！”  
这话说出口才觉得有驳面子，那感觉就像是承认自己心思单纯、缺乏经验还技不如人——虽然事实也的确是如此。酷拉皮卡开始自暴自弃了，他垂下头不再说话，既没说放弃也不主动去做。  
“怎么？你这是要让我指导你？”  
与陷入沮丧的锁链手不同，被这反应取悦到的蜘蛛忍不住笑出了声。事实上，团长本想着尽快粗暴地结束，甚至还有些担心自己会在宿敌面前硬不起来——他的确变态了一点但也还不至于和西索一样乱发情。现在看来，有这种忧虑的自己简直是不会享受。他的死对头还是有些地方比较可爱。  
“好吧，酷拉皮卡。我不会再责备你了，毕竟我们明天还要做合作伙伴对不对？”故作宽容的伸手揉了揉对方被弄痛的地方，库洛洛轻声卸下了锁链手的防备，也给自己的恶意做足了铺垫。现在他已经玩心大起了。  
“所以接下来，无论我怎样教你，你都会努力吧？这样才是对等交易啊......”

不对......我被摆了一道，绝对被他给摆了一道。  
酷拉皮卡有点搞不清事情是怎样发展成这样的，明明在最开始，他只要磨磨蹭蹭地替他弄出来一次就好了，犯不着这么卖力的。他还想继续回忆起些什么，可又一次突如其来的深喉却让他无暇再思考。  
“别分心，马上就好。”  
这话不太可信，毕竟他十分钟前就已经告知过对方一次，“马上就好”。  
库洛洛一直在专心地解读锁链手脸上的每一个表情，隔着面具推敲他每一种可能的心境。这种奇妙的想象令人感到愉悦，所以他不会让酷拉皮卡有什么放空自己的余裕。觉察到对方失神的表情，他的手几乎是毫不留情地托着对方向前压去。团长能感觉到自己的前端顶进了青年的喉口，那个从未遭到如此对待的地方正在微弱地痉挛。  
“唔.....”  
酷拉皮卡觉得自己快要恶心吐了，可卡在口腔里的性器强硬地压制住了自己真正作呕的冲动，让他连呼吸都开始变得困难。被强硬撑开的下颌感到酸痛发麻，他试着稍微撤出了一点距离，却又被对方死死固定着脑袋。在绝对不可能享受到的性交方式中，每一秒钟都是煎熬。对方压根就没打算好好指导他，如此消耗时间也只是为了让人更难堪而已。  
你倒是快给我出来啊！  
被折磨到忍无可忍的金发青年在心底里崩溃地大喊，双腿已经因为疲惫而不可抑制地打颤。他感到口里的硬物还维持在半兴奋的状态，尽管他已经被按在地上跪了快半个小时。那家伙除了会压住他不让他舒服以外，什么多余的动作也不会做。那种不温不火、顶住不动的攻势，能射才怪。这种事在库洛洛玩够之前是绝无可能告诉酷拉皮卡的。  
“想结束吗？”  
终于，团长抬手拭去了对方蓄在眼眶里的泪水。他知道青年真的要承受不住了，就连呼吸也别的短促急迫起来。而他才刚进入状态，身体微微有些发烫，脸色也是一如既往的好看。  
“已经可以了，酷拉皮卡。后退一点，试着去舔。”  
一声低闷的喘息音从金发青年的嘴角溢出，那听上去就像是被欺负惨了的幼兽。这无疑很羞耻，可脑袋早已糊成一坨浆糊的锁链手早已经反应不出。一心只想着快点解脱的他照做了，之前被压在下面的舌尖有些混乱的覆上了那些突起的纹路。因为被强制撑开而未来得及吞下的涎水滴落下来，伴随着舔舐的动作发出了暧昧的水声。  
酷拉皮卡能听见那种难堪的声音，所以，他没有再去控制自己的眼泪，只觉得一切都糟糕到了极点。库洛洛看到酷拉皮卡在哭了，他那副波澜不惊地淡然面孔上出现了一道不容轻易察觉的裂痕。蜘蛛忍不住喘息了一下，那理由绝不是因为无聊的心疼和同情之类的东西，只是对方在低声啜泣时不小心吮到了他的前端而已。  
“呵，你这不是还挺会无师自通。”  
如同泄愤一般，听到这调侃的锁链手调动起最后的一点耐性，起身撑在了对方的大腿上。现在他终于领悟出究竟要怎么做了，遂把那物件一口气吞到底，有些发疯的不住吸吮舔舐着。他早就该知道自己早晚有一天会因为自己的无知和苦行僧般的禁欲生活付出代价，可谁又能想到会是这样难堪。好在这次，库洛洛没再怎样难为自己。  
不知又这样来回了几次，顺了金发青年的愿望，团长终于愿意释放出来。为了让自己不至于在宿敌面前太过尴尬，他伸手扣住了青年的后脑。酷拉皮卡察觉到有什么温热粘稠的液体涌进了喉咙，想躲却又疲惫到躲不掉。

“咳咳......”  
终得以脱身的孩子猛烈地咳嗽起来，毫不隐藏自己的厌恶情绪，他把口腔里残余的白色浊液尽数吐了出，还报复性地啐对方一身。因着男人恶意为难的举动，他被迫吞进去了不少，苦涩的感觉正停留喉头，真的契合极了自己现在的心绪。  
事情已经发展到这种地步，还有可能会更糟吗？  
“你可真是让人恶心。”倔强地抹掉脸上的泪水，酷拉皮卡瘫坐在一边，毫不避讳地表达着自己的直观感受。现在，他反而不害怕对方会出尔反尔了。  
“哦，那可真是抱歉啊。让你受委屈了，锁链混蛋。”  
只是，等到那个熟悉的称谓被重新提起时，原本还恼怒至极的金发青年感到了一阵恶寒。  
“锁链混蛋”  
那是自己还在黑鲸号上时才会被用到的称谓。这样称呼他的人不多，也已经许久未见，可他还不至于把这样重要的事情忘掉。  
锁链手缓缓地抬起了头，目光中带着一种不容置信的、难以承担的惊愕与绝望。和他交易的那个男人摘下了他的面具，他率先看见了那人额前的十字，只觉得整颗心都要被那种突如其来的打击撕扯碎了。  
“库洛洛..”酷拉皮卡喃喃。房间里的温度并不算低，可他冷得全身发抖。“竟然是你......”  
“嗯，是我。好久不见。”


	3. Chapter 3

如果是为了族人的话，酷拉皮卡觉得自己可以忍耐很多事，但这种退让总归是存在底线的。他帮别人做了，以一种极其辱没尊严的方式，跪坐着完成的。单凭这一条就足够让他把那家伙碎尸万段，更何况对方还是与自己不共戴天的仇家。  
不悦，而且是只能用报复才能消解的不悦。  
金发青年追随着自己的本能行动了。口中残余的味道、脸侧滚烫的眼泪的热度，以及身上半裸的感觉，一切都让他恶心至极且无地自容。这种极端的痛苦和懊悔曾让他动弹不得，可作为一个严于律己的窟卢塔战士和复仇者，酷拉皮卡从这种自我厌恶感中脱身才不过用了短短几秒钟。  
“下地狱吧，人渣！”出离愤怒的话语迸发而出，一记漂亮的勾拳便随之甩了出去。事先做足了准备的库洛洛躲过了这一下。他翻身踩着双人床把自己弹出了好远，可前额还是被追击而来的锁链擦出了一道浅浅的伤口。  
团长看见自己的死对头已经快气疯了，眸色绯红且情绪崩溃。对此，他没有感到丝毫的慌张，甚至还有时间倚在落地窗前整理自己的衣服。酷拉皮卡看见库洛洛在笑，这种被轻视的感觉激得他头晕脑胀。的确，团长今天真的是开心至极：弄脏了对方的脸，还把人欺负到哭出来。这两件事随便挑一件出来就足够他神清气爽一个月。  
“我可没有时间和你叙旧，锁链混蛋。”望着金发青年行将暴走的模样，蜘蛛轻笑一声缓缓开出了自己的条件。控制锁链手的情绪并不需要费太多口舌，有的时候轻描淡写的几句话可能更有效果，这是他在友客鑫一役中积累下的经验。  
“你的下次攻击将会被视为对我的宣战。在那之后，我有理由拒绝你所有交换情报和合作的邀请。”  
换言之就是，如果想从我嘴里问出些什么的话，就趁现在给我端正态度。不出所料，酷拉皮卡为此迟疑了，他鲜红的眸色未变，灌满念力的锁链却缓缓失了力道，僵硬地悬停在半空。  
“怎么样，酷拉皮卡？你的回答呢，同意还是拒绝？”  
团长以为掌控权还在自己手上，他的语气带着毫不掩饰 的洋洋得意。锁链手应该不敢怎么样，除非他想让火红眼的线索断送在这里。只要金发青年没有非要杀他的决心，蜘蛛就有的是机会反手害死他。当然，一切只是他自以为是的判断而已。  
似乎是意外发现了新的突破口，金发青年的眸子中闪过了一道光，他那被耻辱和愤怒蒙蔽的内心出现了片刻的清明，却也只是短短的一瞬间而已。细心的团长隐约捕捉到了这层变化，却也并没有把它放在心上。毕竟今晚，他实在是有些过于亢奋了。  
“看样子你很有自信，蜘蛛。你觉得我会听从你的意见？”  
“难道不是吗，锁链混蛋。在我看来你别无选择。”  
忘乎所以的家伙还没有发现危险正在向他接近。  
“好吧，库洛洛。既然你如此笃定，就仔细听好我接下来的回答……”  
酷拉皮卡没有收回自己的锁链，为了不让对方生疑，他还在佯装愤怒。此时此刻，他正用语言吸引敌人的注意，企图让蜘蛛把所有的精力都聚焦到自己身上。  
“去死！”  
库洛洛不明白这话是什么意思，在他看来，他的宿敌无论再怎样冲动也不会拿自己族人的眼睛做赌注。只可惜他自己并没有什么时间细想了。当酷拉皮卡诅咒脱口而出时，远在色梅丽塔大楼的对面的那栋废弃建筑上，掩映在一片晦暗之中的顶楼突然闪过了一道火光。锁链手知道隐藏在对面的狙击手开了枪，他从那些家伙反光的枪体中察觉出了第三方的存在，目标正是背靠在落地窗前的，库洛洛的项上人头。  
蜘蛛还在等金发青年的进一步动作，直到一阵尖锐的、空气切割玻璃的哨音刺激到了他本就敏感的神经。来不及躲闪的他只微微偏转了脑袋，那枚带着骇人热度的子弹便穿透玻璃、擦着他的耳朵飞过。此起彼伏的枪声在那之后响起了，是团长在赶来这里之前万万没有料到的变数。精于实战的他飞身闪过窗口，并怔怔地看着他背后的那扇窗户被乱飞的子弹击成一面筛子。堪堪躲过这一切，库洛洛回身望向了青年，与略显狼狈的自己不同，酷拉皮卡纷飞的锁链替他挡下了所有的进攻，就好像预先便确定它们会从何处而来。  
很显然，这个该死的混蛋早就知道。  
“看来我们之间没什么好谈的了……”怀疑自己被反将一军，乱了步子的蜘蛛召出了盗贼的秘笈。如果对方是讨人厌的锁链混蛋，相较于暗杀，果真还是正面施虐更让他心里痛快。“这难道是你的陷阱吗，酷拉皮卡？既要拿到火红眼也想杀了侮辱自己的人？看来你也没有我想象中的那般光明磊落。”  
金发青年什么也没有回答，既没有承认也没有否决。对面的进攻未停，四处迸溅的铁片让他们谁也无法靠近谁，空气中弥漫的硝石味却还是轻而易举地就激起了两人的腾腾杀意。库洛洛感到异常烦躁，酷拉皮卡现在的从容不迫刺激到了他的自尊。他原以为自己才是掌控大局的人，现在看来倒像是中了对方的下怀。那种滋味，就像是被嫖的人其实是自己一样窝火。  
久久没有听到回音，不愿意继续再等的蜘蛛俯身向他的对手冲过去。金发青年已经摆好应战的姿势了，在被流弹切割破碎的空气中，他的锁链正嗡嗡作响，如同等待扑杀的野兽般迫不及待……

时隔多年，友客鑫再度遇袭的新闻在几分钟内就登上了今日社交媒体的头版头条。但是某人的消息网络显然比这更灵通一些，就在两人对峙之时，雷欧力就已经在在驱车赶往色梅丽塔大楼的路上了。自那条近似于责备的回复之后，他没能等来酷拉皮卡的其他讯息，电话也怎么也播不通。远远地，他听见目的地的方向传来了阵阵枪声，医生知道自己终究还是来晚了一步，遂把脚下的油门一下子踩到了底。  
“旋律，可以帮我联系酷拉皮卡吗？那家伙好像把我拉黑了，我们刚吵过架。”雷欧力一边猛打方向盘躲避来往的车流，一边拨通了同伴的电话，“告诉他赶紧离开，因为三分钟后会有一场爆炸。不要问什么原因，之后的事我会自己解释清楚。”  
酷拉皮卡是绝无可能接到旋律的电话的，尽管朋友们已经为了他的安危操碎了心。他的手机早就在一怒之下被自己摔成一堆碎片了。库洛洛最终还是没有在原地和他开战，因为不间断的射击严重干扰了两人的行动。蜘蛛闪身离开了房间企图把战场转移到无人打扰的地方，等到整理好着装的酷拉皮卡追出来时，便早已不见了踪影。  
“出来！滚出来！”  
鲁西鲁先生听到了对方出离愤怒的声音，可他没有理会，只躲开了向外四散奔逃的众人一路向顶楼行进。隐匿在对面的家伙是高位定狙，处在对方水平方向之下只会方便敌人瞄准，这时要尽量往高处走才行。同样能察觉到这一点的锁链手早晚会参透自己的想法赶到顶楼和他碰面，在正式开战之前，库洛洛想要弄清楚一件事——那群放暗枪的杂鱼的主子是谁。酷拉皮卡？亦或是其他被卷进这场交易的家伙。这问题的答案将最终决定锁链混蛋的死相，他从来都不打不明不白的战役。  
“飞坦，你和芬克斯还在附近待命吧。抓住对面的狙击手，我需要你的拷问技术。”  
“啊，这不用你费心，团长。我们已经在做了，对方的人数不少，我们随便捉了一个倒霉鬼。”爱玩的芬飞组自然不会放过这个机会，即便没有接到命令也一样， “他们隶属于一家名为Kuruta的保镖公司，就是那个酷拉皮卡名下的企业。”  
你完了，锁链混蛋。  
得到这一情报的蜘蛛故作平静地挂断了电话，也许他早就该料到金发青年是那种会不择手段且爱惜羽毛的家伙。只是等团员真正把答案告诉他时，库洛洛承认自己小小的失落了一下。他原以为旅团的头号宿敌总该是一个有点意思的人，却没料到也是普通黑帮一样的俗气……  
顶层的大门突然被强力轰开，爆破所产生的气浪把正在思考的蜘蛛吓了一跳。是酷拉皮卡闯了进来，库洛洛看见对方绯红色的眸子在昏暗中闪着光。  
“出来，库洛洛。我知道你肯定在这。”  
不出所料，蜘蛛与锁链手的战术思维在某些方面总是能很快同步。  
“你口中所谓的复仇就只有这种程度？居然让那种垃圾一样的角色介入我们两人之间的较量，这可一点也不像你。”没有再继续躲藏，团长从暗处走了出来。他手中的书页在缓缓飘动，似乎在思忖着什么战术。  
“哦，也有可能是我本就高估了你的人品。”鲁西鲁先生挑衅地冲着他的对手笑了笑，“毕竟几分钟前，在你跪在我脚边的时候，那副撩人的淫乱表情可一点都不像是出自一位正人君子。”  
“我说，酷拉皮卡啊。想当年，我的团员窝金怎么会那么轻易地就败给你这种角色？我是不是可以合理地联想一下。”  
“呵，曾被我的锁链捆住动弹不得的家伙，有什么资格在这里说风凉话！”  
那是赤裸裸地、不加掩饰的侮辱，是蜘蛛为了动摇他的意志才说出口的。为此生气才真的顺了对方的意，金发青年明明都清楚可反驳的音量还是不可抑制地被拔高。酷拉皮卡也知道对方似乎误解了什么，事实上，外面的狙击手并不是他派出的，金发青年自己推测那应该是那个黑帮老狐狸的势力，可他没有开口解释。现在，集中全部的注意力对付眼前的这个劲敌才是真正要紧的事。  
“窝金是堂堂正正战死的，就那场战役侮辱我和侮辱他没有差别，团长。我承认你们幻影旅团的绝大多数都比我直接坦率多了。除了你库洛洛•鲁西鲁，一个不折不扣的懦夫，猪猡一样的胆小鬼。”  
为了让自己在心理上不处于劣势，锁链手开口还击了。用绝不亚于对方的恶意，狠狠揭着宿敌的旧伤疤。  
“你在天空竞技场精彩绝伦的表现又害死了自己多少团员呢？你这个人渣、畜牲，畏畏缩缩的贼！别以为你那点丢脸且没品的窝囊事就只有西索一个人知道！”  
獵獵的风声传来了，是迅疾的气流带动了库洛洛的大衣，团长率先攻了过来，手背上还带着诡异的日月形刻痕。当这项曾要过西索“命”的技能被释放出来时，就代表他已经不愿意给对方留活路了。  
心尖上被捅刀子的感觉于谁而言都不好受，自尊心受损的两人的思绪都有些不干脆。至少现在，他们彼此身上的每一个细胞都叫嚣着要撕烂对方的嘴。金发青年挥出的锁链堪堪够挡住对方伸过来的双手。至于库洛洛，他也没有给这项技能留下充足的蓄能时间，爆炸所产生的冲击也只是将对方推出，撞向了房间的另一边而已。  
“切，下次就不是这样了，锁链混蛋。”意识到自己失误了的团长懊恼地啧了一下舌。他的状态不太对，久违地体会到了愤怒，鲁西鲁先生那如电子机械般平稳运行的大脑出现了波动的杂音，“我会让你死得很难看。”  
酷拉皮卡没有回应那句威胁。他的眼睛紧紧着死对头的下一步动作，还要再空出一只手撑住墙面来摆正自己的身体。蜘蛛刚刚的进攻没让他受伤，却还是不可避免的带来了痛感，他实在没有什么余力来分神。可当金发青年的手触碰到墙体时，酷拉皮卡发现自己很难再把所有的注意力都放在这场战斗上。  
这个技能…难道是雷欧力？那个家伙跑到这里来做什么！  
即便大吵了一架也依旧是朋友。医生已经赶到色梅丽塔来了，大楼内无关紧要的人已经被疏散得差不多，他没有在人群中发现同伴的身影，便毫不犹豫地冲了进来。雷欧力把手掌敷在建筑上，他那种在诊疗过程中研发的、特有的音波式念力就在其间乱窜，探测器一般的企图锁定两人的方位。酷拉皮卡能识别出那种独一无二的震动，一层又一层地向上，离自己越来越近。  
“你在分心，锁链混蛋。莫非…你还准备了底牌？”库洛洛也隐约察觉出了，他还不太确信，只尝试着问了一下。  
“与他无关，蜘蛛！你的敌人只有我，在分心的人是你。”  
又一次，锁链手在宿敌面前自曝了自己的弱点。同伴于他而言一直都是软肋，经不起一丝一毫的试探。  
哇，他急了，他急了，他急了……  
团长笑得不怀好意，他知道这一仗要如何去打了，他已经发现了必胜的关键。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无聊的打斗…略微满足了一下自己的辱骂癖好……与初稿相比有巨大修改，信息量大。  
> 【本章重点】  
> 1，酷拉皮卡内部出现了与老黑帮在一条战线上的内鬼。老黑帮不仅想杀了酷拉皮卡，也想杀了库洛洛来避免留下把柄。  
> 2，库洛洛派团员追踪聪明反被聪明误，误认为狙击手是酷拉皮卡派出的。库洛洛没有意识到自己也成了黑帮的目标，团酷仇恨值拉满。  
> 3，雷欧力，一个手握全套剧本的男人。  
> 【前两点矛盾将会在2～3章内爆发，第三点将成为影响更深远剧情的最大伏笔。】


	4. Chapter 4

“你来做什么？我说过与幻影旅团有关的事都不需要你插手。”  
库洛洛口中的那张“底牌”最终还是赶到了，酷拉皮卡能听见同伴略微粗重的呼吸声，显然是有些着急。与医生的态度截然相反，锁链手的语气很是淡漠，一副责备对方多管闲事的样子，连看都不去看一眼。然而库洛洛知道事情并非表面瞧上去的那般简单：在雷欧力赶到顶层时，他的宿敌挥出锁链虚晃一招，不动不惊地就改变了自己的站位——将后背放心地交给同伴，而后直直地面向自己。不出所料，他们的交情真的很不错，是可以拿来利用的关系。  
敢做多余的事就杀了你！  
挡在朋友面前的金发青年发出了这样无声的警告。对于这份威胁，库洛洛只选择了无视，他的目光越过了酷拉皮卡直直地看向了来人。对方不是那种称不上战力的半吊子，团长从医生周遭平稳却坚定的念力波动中读出了这点。雷欧力知道那个别扭的家伙其实在担心他，为了不让酷拉皮卡继续焦虑，他心甘情愿地担下了“后盾”的职责——既没有主动出击，也没有去争当什么保护者。相较于几年前的友客鑫的拍卖会时期，他们的确成熟了些，这样心照不宣的默契于库洛洛而言并不乐观：如果双方开战的话，细心又善解人意的雷欧力无疑会成为锁链手的助力。  
当然，团长是绝无可能眼睁睁地看着这种状况发生的。  
“你还是来晚了一步，医生。你错过了最关键的部分。”望着突然加入战局的第三方，鲁西鲁先生有些恶劣地挑了挑眉，他已经想好要怎么应对了，正迫不及待地等着好戏上演。  
“想知道酷拉皮卡都跟我做了什么交易吗？我打赌你从来都没见过那副姿态……”  
团长看见雷欧力不知所措的僵立在那里，遂用眼睛的余光瞥了一下锁链手脸上的表情——毫不意外的，是“21点”般的精彩纷呈。  
“啊，真可怜～”  
雷欧力来救酷拉皮卡时没想过那么多，他从收到情报的那一刻起就开始行动了，以至于忽略了自己同伴前来色梅丽塔的最初目的。也许，从所处的立场来看，他真的不应该来。  
“酷拉皮卡？买下你的人是旅团……”雷欧力终究还是问出口了。在库洛洛的“好心”提醒下，他想起了这场闹剧的缘由。  
酷拉皮卡没有听到同伴的问话，他的脑袋里已经乱成一团，各种情绪混搅在一起让人无法思考任何事情。事实上，即便听到了，金发青年也不知道自己能回答些什么。锁链手了解库洛洛是那种为了胜利可以利用任何因素的家伙，只是他还从来都不知道自己的宿敌能恶趣味到这种程度。  
“库洛洛……”  
求你别说。  
金发青年的嘴唇在微微颤抖，脸色也有些苍白。  
“别害羞，亲爱的。竟然你不愿意讲明，就由我亲自转达。”像是没有看到锁链手目光深处的绝望与请求，蜘蛛开口了，用平和又舒缓的语调讲出了残忍至极的话。

“我们结合了，像一对恋人那样。”

酷拉皮卡开始庆幸自己选择了背对着同伴的姿势。他不知道雷欧力现在是何种表情，可他自己这幅狼狈的样子无论如何也不想让对方看见。  
“蜘蛛…”有什么至关重要的东西在锁链手的心中崩塌了，那大抵是他在朋友面前维系多年的高傲与自尊，毕竟，他是个要强人，“我一定！要杀了你！！！”  
威压的念力瞬间爆发而出，金发青年察觉自己的怒气在上涌，连带着眼前的世界都被染成了血一般的红褐色。伴随着凌乱的呼吸，他挥出的锁链渐渐失了章法、破绽百出，可这并不能阻止他不顾一切地向自己的宿敌冲去。至于另一边，库洛洛已经准备好了：躲开如此不像样的攻击并不是什么难题，这正是团长一直想要创造的机遇。日月刻痕再次在手上显了形，现在，他只需要自己的宿敌接近自己……  
一阵强烈的钝痛从锁链手的身侧传来，受此攻击的酷拉皮卡忍不出惨叫出声。他以为自己完了，因为那一下真的很痛。被击翻在地青年觉得半个身体都火辣辣地烧成一片，可待他反应出来时，他发现攻击自己的人并不是库洛洛•鲁西鲁。  
“冷静！酷拉皮卡！”  
雷欧力走上前握紧了同伴的手。起初，医生也因那一番发言乱了阵脚，可当他看见自己朋友暴怒失控的样子时，他还是想起了自己真正应该做的事。几乎在对方冲出去的同时，一发漂亮的穿地拳被发动了，强劲的力量把锁链手掀出攻击轨道，暂时封住了行动能力。  
“你在做什么，酷拉皮卡？”雷欧力的声音有些发抖，尽管他已经努力放缓了自己的语调，“别在意这种事……难道你觉得会有人相信吗，他这种莫名其妙的…谎话……”  
谎话？  
“谎话，雷欧力？呵，你当真这样想？”  
酷拉皮卡知道自己的责备才真的算是莫名其妙，明明同伴什么也没做错，明明自己没有雷欧力早就该死一次了。可金发青年从对方闪烁的言辞中读出了朋友的真实所想，他已经到达极限。  
算了，反正事实和这也没有太大差别。  
挣扎着站了起来，酷拉皮卡转身重新面向蜘蛛。这一次，他从对方脸上看到了毫不掩饰的杀意。  
“你知道吗，那边那个碍事的医生？你真的非常讨厌。” 再一次被干扰的鲁西鲁先生无奈地收起了自己的能力，铲除锁链手的行动比计划中的费力太多，他差不多开始感到厌烦了。

色梅丽塔大楼内的异样已多少被附近的人群觉察，这其中当然也包括芬克斯和飞坦两人。  
“喂，飞坦。即便对方是有点难对付的锁链手，团长这次未免也太慢了。”解决掉敌方的最后一名狙击手，芬克斯一边向对面张望，一边无聊地和同伴说着闲话。出于旅团仅存的一点人道主义精神和纯粹的无聊，他们把尸体堆起来，随意地用瓦砾掩埋了一下。如果这些家伙是锁链混蛋派出的，很显然，过了今晚就不会有人给他们收尸了。  
团员们坚信他们的团长能赢，即使那个名为雷欧力的家伙就从他们的眼皮子底下闯了进去。至于这个问题，步调一致的芬飞组难得有了分歧。飞坦的胜负观念显然更强一些，他不太理解对方为什么要拦着他。  
“如果不是你放那个医生进去，现在早就应该收工了。”然后，他们会有时间去正在开办的游戏发售会看看。  
“别紧张，飞坦，你这论调简直是在侮辱团长。”芬克斯无所谓地耸了耸肩，“在众人面前杀了他？难道你想在逛发售会的时候，被人尖叫着喊成杀人犯？我们又没有接到命令，交给团长有什么不好，反正一定会赢的。”  
反正一定会赢的。这句话本身就是个相当强效的flag。  
意外发生的突然，芬克斯的话音刚落，色梅丽塔大楼的底层便传来了一阵撼天动地的爆炸声，整栋建筑都因此而变得摇摇欲坠。那不是库洛洛念力的效果，而是老狐狸预先在此设下的炸弹。  
一道人影从顶楼闪现而出，是库洛洛•鲁西鲁。团长最终还是放弃了继续交战的想法，在隆隆的轰鸣和人群的惊呼声中，他踩着色梅丽塔的外墙稳稳地回到了地面。  
“”全员撤退。”蜘蛛的首脑用暗语向他的手足们下达了这样的信息，现在，他已经非常烦躁了，“至于放那个雷欧力闯进来的账，我们回去再算！”  
接到暗号的飞坦表示，他想把某人的脑袋直接拧下来。  
“没关系，发售会下个月还会有的。”芬克斯故作轻松的说道。只是行动与话语相反，他已经先溜一步了。直觉告诉他，如果此时不离同伴远一些的话，自己会被收拾得很惨。  
“啊……团长。”尽管有些心虚，但是想想一脸阴沉的飞坦和他高超的拷问技，芬克斯最终决定站在自家领导这边，“那场爆炸是怎么回事？”  
“应该是酷拉皮卡，那个该死的疯子……”结合之前对于狙击手的判断，鲁西鲁先生又一次得出了错误的结论。他对自己的宿敌还是不甚了解，他知道酷拉皮卡是个目标明确的人，却不知道他会尽量避免无关人员的伤亡。蜘蛛本来就不擅长带着善意去思考问题。  
“不是你们的责任，是我自己轻敌了。”  
最终，情绪稳定下来的库洛洛还是反思了一下自己的问题。回顾这一整晚的战斗，他的表现其实并不令人满意。但从结果来看，自己总归还是占据优势的。  
“别跟着我了，芬克斯。你不是要和飞坦去玩吗，发售会还没有结束。”  
至少鲁西鲁先生现在还有心情和自己的团员聊天。至于锁链混蛋，大概会躲到某个没人的地方哭吧？

如蜘蛛所料想的那样，酷拉皮卡把手遮在了自己的眼睑上，默默地擦着眼泪。就算内心再尴尬也不能把雷欧力自己一个人丢下，他没有冲出去继续追杀。医生凭借自己的念力音波侦测出了大楼受损最轻的位置，这让他们躲过了大部分较为严重的冲击。锁链手的半个身体被埋在了一层薄薄的尘土和砖石之下，只要用力推几下就可以挣脱，可是他现在不想动。  
好累……如果时间就这样暂停就好了。  
如此想罢，青年合上了自己的眼睛，他现在什么也不想面对。只是，这个小小的愿望最终也还是没能顺遂。  
“酷拉皮卡……”  
同伴温柔的声音自耳畔响起，紧接着是双手被紧紧握住的感觉。雷欧力把酷拉皮卡从瓦砾堆里拉了出来，也把他的思绪从逃避的安乐窝拉回了现实。  
“已经没事了，都结束了。”  
结束了？明明这才是地狱的开始。  
“别同我讲话，雷欧力。我现在不想听见你的声音，也不想看见你。”金发青年知道这样很绝情，可他如果不这样做，就要忍不住哭出声了，“走开，别再管我。”  
“……对不起，酷拉皮卡。协会，包括我个人的确知道一些那个老狐狸的情报，但我现在真的不能说。” 医生其实知道自己的同伴到底在说哪件事，他只是想这样掩盖过去。只是很可惜，于锁链手而言，这不是一件可以装作无动于衷的事情。  
“这是次要的，雷欧力。你不必因为顾虑我而回避什么。”金发青年继续说道，“在我找回自己的尊严之前，可以先不见面吗？”  
“拜托了，至少别让我在你面前这般不堪！”  
一道细微的裂痕在酷拉皮卡和雷欧力之间出现了。就像蝴蝶煽动翅膀会带来风暴一般，这道伤口并不深刻，却自此扭转了这个故事的走向。处在这裂痕两段的二人还没有察觉出这一点，现在他们只是在冷战，就像每一对会吵架然后平淡和好的挚友一般。  
金发青年听见对方走远了，他的情绪因此而平静，遂挣扎出来向自己经营的保镖公司进发，现在可不是一蹶不振的时候。“酷拉皮卡并没有死”，库洛洛早晚会向他的卖家汇报这则消息。就算他不说，没有找到自己尸体的老黑帮也会自己认清事实。他要赶在下一波攻击来临之前，构建出自己的防线。  
在美丽又罪恶的友客鑫，各方势力之间的较量向来就容不得丝毫的迟疑和懈怠。锁链手的推测并没有出错，先行回到基地的库洛洛已经在杀手网站上注意到了一条了不得的信息。老狐狸又开始行动了，酷拉皮卡个人的暗杀令已经被放到了公共招募页面。  
“不愧是油滑的老家伙，真是可怕。”  
团长本人也不少发布暗杀招募，可当他“拜读”完这个老黑帮发布的信息后，鲁西鲁先生还是忍不住发自内心的赞叹了一下。  
锁链手已经再一次被推上绝路。轻点了几下鼠标，库洛洛毫不犹豫地又给这捆干柴添了把烈火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旅团全员里最喜欢的是芬、飞、侠，支持他们三个的所有剪头cp，但并不狂热。（只要爱的不够狠就不会虐到）  
> 雷欧力是猎人里面，目前第一欣赏的角色（私心感觉他的念能力其实很强，超期待漫画后续表现）。  
> 【本章重点】  
> 1\. 雷酷是挚友关系哦。朋友之上，恋人未满。但被库洛洛搅黄，莫得未来了。  
> 2\. 团长无疑误会了酷和雷的关系。这暂且做伏笔，日后说不定可以用来羞耻play。  
> 3\. 前期的库洛洛很讨厌，受不了就退吧。
> 
> 这一章流水过了许多剧情，可能是最后一个4000＋章节。团酷第一战至此结束，本文大概会进入更新极慢且更新短小的阶段……


	5. Chapter 5

因着色梅丽塔大楼爆炸的事件，到处里都是在封锁道路的警方。等到酷拉皮卡赶回自己的保镖公司时，已经快要接近凌晨了。彻夜未眠又恶战一场的他感到精疲力竭，连走路的姿势都有些踉踉跄跄，他的黑色西装上沾满了尘土，看上去狼狈不堪。  
“Boss，你还活着！……平安无事真的太好了。”  
这个正在和酷拉皮卡说话的年轻人名为坦塔罗（出自希腊神话人物Tantalus），是他最得力的部下，在锁链手离开时作为这家保镖公司的实际代理者。  
瘫坐在办公桌前的酷拉皮卡没有什么仔细说明情况的心情，可作为回应，他强迫自己面向对方扯起了一个微笑。金发青年看到他最信任的助理露出了惊愕的神色，显然一副慌张失措的样子。他们也算是老搭档了：在离开友客鑫前往黑暗大陆的时日里，坦塔罗替酷拉皮卡打点这里的一切，鲜少有出现失误的时候。  
“不必担心我。与普通人不一样，我不会那么轻易就死去。”  
“……啊，是的，boss。与我们相比，你一直都很强。”  
“……”  
酷拉皮卡觉得今天的部下有些不太一样，说起话来怪怪的，可他没有闲情去管，只等着对方主动告诉自己原因。终于，像是担心自家老板会生气一般，坦塔罗犹豫着把桌上的一叠文件推给了酷拉皮卡——那是他连夜仿制好的东西：在色梅丽塔狙击战上失去联络的二十余人的“辞职申请”。年轻人原以为这些材料派不上用场，却最终还是交到了自己“没死成”的上司手里。  
“哦，我还活得好好的，这群家伙就合起伙来跳槽？”果不其然，金发青年生气了，虽不至于为此大发脾气，语气中却还是表露出了恼怒的意味，“只敢端枪窝在掩体后面的新人，在这种事情上胆子倒不小。”  
“要启动索赔吗，boss？培养一名狙击手还是很费钱的。”  
“不必了，没有那个时间。”酷拉皮卡摆手拒绝了这个提议，他试着站在道德高点上斥责这几个临阵脱逃的叛徒，可某种若隐若无的愧疚心情却无论如何也不能彻底消除。锁链手知道，因着自己惹上了黑帮巨头，他的公司早在一个月前就已经四面楚歌。  
有一瞬间，经历了很多事的酷拉皮卡想起了很多人。例如，在很久很久以前的友客鑫，曾有一个和他共事的黑人小哥。那个家伙会和只见过一面的女人接吻，但实际上却是个会喜欢大狗狗的温柔的人。在他被信长砍去脑袋的那天，那名叫做珍妮的女孩哭得很伤心……  
“算了吧，坦塔罗。大家都想活命，这是人之常情。”  
“那就按你的意思，boss。”与青年共事许久的助理了解酷拉皮卡不喜欢为难别人的吃亏性格。他知道自家老板一定会这样回答，所以，他才敢这样问。事实上，如果酷拉皮卡狠下心来要追究，他那拙劣的技巧骗不了任何人。  
“别太难过，boss。毕竟在友客鑫，哪怕是卖主求荣，也绝不是什么稀罕事。”  
敛藏起自己的私心和爪牙，心怀鬼胎的年轻助理意有所指地安慰道。酷拉皮卡没有注意到这话语中隐藏的试探意味，他的全部心神已经被接下来的战局牵引。在不久的将来，锁链手会为今天的大意和盲目信任付出代价。只是现在，他还能享受这片刻的休息时间——永夜降临之前的最后一抹霞光。  
穷寇莫追，围城必阙。这是一种战术，也是兵家之礼。所以当酷拉皮卡坐在办公桌前打盹的时候，他的宿敌鲁西鲁先生也钻回被子里打算睡个回笼觉。库洛洛已经把饵料撒好了，现在正是等着看效果的时候，他还不能轻举妄动。然而并不是所有的团员都能理解自己这种曲折迂回的策略，和团长一起留守在基地的玛琪都快把白眼翻到天上去了。  
“团长，你真的不打算追击吗？对方情绪不稳，说不定有破绽。”  
“友客鑫的各路黑帮围剿酷拉皮卡已经不是一天两天了，玛琪。这里面不缺乏念力强大的高手。Kruta在友客鑫算是老牌的保镖公司，防御能力根本容不得质疑。”库洛洛知道对方是个会服从团体但内心却很有主见的女孩子，所以他在解释时丝毫不吝惜言辞，“只要那只小老鼠缩在公司里，谁也奈何不了他。现在的主要任务是逼他出来。”  
“可是，即便如此……”玛琪的脸上露出了为难的神色，“你的方法也太难堪了，团长。我认为整个旅团都会跟着丢人。”  
事实上就在刚才，库洛洛•鲁西鲁先生以自己为主角录了一则短视频。目睹了这一切的姑娘觉得那内容简直耻度爆棚。  
“如果你一定要把那个视频发出去，团长。下次出任务的时候，可千万别说我认识你。”玛琪“绝情”地言明了自己的态度，她还想试着阻拦一下，可对方似乎已经下定决心。  
空荡荡的基地一楼传来了吵闹的声音，是在外面疯玩了一晚上的芬克斯和飞坦回来了。听到这声音的库洛洛利落地从被子里钻了出来，他还有问题要问他们两个。  
“当下最流行的视频平台啊……”这问题的答案并不难想，可飞坦看见玛琪在库洛洛背后疯狂地给他使眼色。犹豫再三后，他还是选择说了实话，“是wetube。你忘了？上次黑鲸号船员招募的时候，靠得也是这个平台的影响力……”  
“你是老头子吗，团长？偶尔也应该注意一下流行趋势吧？”最后这两句话，飞坦没敢说，只在心底里吐槽了一下。  
鲁西鲁先生在暗网的门路足够多，也懂得现代通讯设备的基本用法，他只是对大众流行趋势不感兴趣而已：相较于电子读物更喜欢书页在手上的感觉，音乐也只倾向古典和忧郁的布鲁斯调调。他挑宝藏的时候从不失手，挑衣服的才能却让人不敢恭维。他看人心理的本事不错，撩人的话术却只限于妮翁那样涉世未深的小姑娘。他就是这样一个人。  
团员们围观他们的“老领导”轻车熟路地检索到了这个网站，点进一个花花绿绿的界面，注册了他人生中的第一个面向普通网民的社交媒体账号——不得不说，这场景还挺新鲜，有种“孩子长大了”的错觉。只是当库洛洛最终点进视频上传界面时，一直在一旁观望的玛琪还是忍不住发表了意见。  
“请你再考虑一下，团长。这关系到全团的声誉。”  
“玛琪，你看过里面的内容了，我只不过是拜托各位闲得发慌的网友帮忙留意一下酷拉皮卡的动向。任何通过私信向我们提供可靠信息的人可以获得最少5000戒尼的奖励。这是互利互惠的事，没什么大不了的。”  
“对，没错。这没什么大不了的，如果团长你不在视频里对外宣称酷拉皮卡是自己新认的’情人’，我绝对一丁点意见都没有。”  
“我不这么说，怎么会有人看呢？任何事件现在只有加了八卦要素才会有热度。”库洛洛觉得自己应该还是懂点基本规则的，虽然他从来都不在意到底什么样的东西会夺人眼球。  
“不会有热度的团长。你那种玛丽苏气息浓厚的小演讲压根没人看。”女孩开始着急了，他想起了自家领导站在镜头前“饱含深情”的样子，只觉得鸡皮疙瘩都快落了一地。  
寻找于昨夜从自己怀中逃走的sweet lambkin……神啊，他念这台词的时候，难道脸都不会红一下吗？  
“这种古早浪漫主义已经过时了。你是老头子吗，团长？偶尔也注意一下流行趋势吧？！”  
真不愧是玛琪，轻易就做到了我们不敢做的事。眼下，库洛洛已经毫不犹豫地叩下了“上传”键。刚刚弄清楚状况的芬飞组已经不知道自己到底应该佩服谁了，有一说一的玛琪，又或是“臭不要脸”的库洛洛团长，这两人无论是谁在某些方面都到达了他们无法企及的高度。  
“这不是计划的重点，通过社交媒体煽动大众对酷拉皮卡进行追踪骚扰只是辅助措施。蜘蛛能捕获猎物的网永远都编织在暗处。”  
看着个人主页上仍然显示为“0”的播放量，鲁西鲁先生有些颇不服气的退出了界面。现在，他登进了自己熟悉的杀手网站——一个普通人无法涉足的黑暗领域，开始向他的团员们展示自己布下的另一重陷阱。很显然，这张布于暗处的狩猎圈套已经有成效了。库洛洛刚回到基地时就开始着手操办这件事，经过几个小时的发酵，这份由老黑帮发布的、针对酷拉皮卡个人的暗杀令被顶上了今日的头条。  
如果全友客鑫的黑帮都不能逼十二支的“子鼠”出窝，换作整个杀手界的杀手又会如何？  
“我的小羔羊要怎么做呢？”  
鲁西鲁先生开始期待了，他一直都想知道旅团的头号宿敌究竟能强到何种程度。酷拉皮卡不像是会登陆那种网站的家伙，但团长知道对方有位杀手界的朋友。从时间上来推算，那位银发少年应该已经给他的同伴传递情报了……  
让我们把画面再转回酷拉皮卡的那家保镖公司，锁链手只刚刚接到了奇犽的电话。毕竟，在和小杰和亚路嘉共同经历了世界上各种各样的美好事物之后，成长了的少年已经很少把心思投进家族的杀手工作中去了。他的情报并没有料想中的通畅，可总比没有强些。  
“你摊上大麻烦了，酷拉皮卡。我和小杰会尽快赶过去帮你。”  
是干净利落、没有废话的奇犽式表意风格，听到这番话的酷拉皮卡镇静多了。他已经点进了同伴邮件发送过来的杀手令链接，尽管已经做好了心理准备，可高到离谱的参与人数和奖金数额还是吓了他一跳。  
“这个是赌盘暗杀模式，灵感来自左轮手枪的轮盘赌，只不过受威胁的就只有你自己一人的命，酷拉皮卡。”奇犽开始给他的同伴讲解这个奇特的杀手招募方式，外行人也许不明白这方法有多么狠毒，他有必要让同伴更清楚的认识自己的境况。  
“左轮手枪有六个弹槽，过去的亡命之徒决斗时会将一枚子弹随机放入一个弹槽中，两人轮流对准自己的脑袋开枪，活下来的即为胜者。围观的人群会针对第几枪可以杀人进行赌博，赌对的人可以瓜分其他人的赌资。”  
聪明的酷拉皮卡差不多已经搞懂这个机制了，以轮盘赌做对比，自己应该就是那个被众人围观的“亡命”之徒。  
“第几枪可以杀人…他们在赌我哪一天会死？”金发青年有点不太敢确信，原来人心可以坏到这种程度。  
“没错，一个弹槽寓指着一天，总共持续六天。杀手们要先投钱下注你哪一天会被杀，之后才能参加暗杀行动。从杀手令发布的今天开始，之后的六天内，你会陆续受到参赌杀手们的追杀。每个人都会在自己下注的当天拼尽全力的让你死去，这样他就可以瓜分奖金池里的巨额赌资。”  
锁链手终于明白这意味着什么了：赌在不同天数的杀手们会存在竞争，但赌在同一天的杀手们则会联手合作。这是传统招募形式绝对无法达成的效果，更何况，人性对赌博这种玩法本身就无法抗拒。  
“这条招募信息原本算不上什么热门的。担心自己的真实身份会因为巨额资金流动而暴露，那个想杀你的老黑帮没有在奖金池里预留多少钱。关键在于第一个参赌的家伙……你知道吗，酷拉皮卡？这个疯子整整砸进了两亿戒尼！”奇犽点进了一个人的页面，企图从中找出什么有用的信息，“他赌你第一天就会死，可大家都知道这一天是最没可能的，因为大多数杀手都会在第一天进行准备，采取行动的人很少。他这样做相当于直接把这两亿戒尼扔给了别人瓜分，奖金池的数额一下子就变多了，所以这则杀手令才有了这么高的关注度。”  
“你到底惹上了什么人，酷拉皮卡？有印象吗？这得是多大的仇恨啊……为了給你找麻烦，拿两亿戒尼白白打了水漂。”  
金发青年立刻就反映出了那个疯子是谁了，除了他也绝不会有别人。  
好吧，库洛洛。既然你这么喜欢玩，我就奉陪到底！  
如此想罢，酷拉皮卡立刻调整好了自己的战术。因着这场赌徒们的狂欢，他认定自己不能继续留在公司坐以待毙了：持续六天的车轮战会大大折损自己的元气，锁链手必须主动出击扭转现状才行。  
“奇犽，不必来友客鑫找我了。我们约在枯枯戮山见面，我想见一下你的大哥，可以帮忙联系吗？”  
“这当然没问题。但这真的可以吗？”少年有点担忧同伴的安危，毕竟他们家也是不折不扣的杀手家族，而爱财的伊路米会不会受到诱惑参赌还很难说，“我会帮你的，但是你要怎么做？”  
“只是破财消灾，奇犽。我有必胜的决心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库洛洛在旅团的年龄偏小，刚建团那会儿，估计是“团宠”这种类型的存在吧（一个中二少年带着一向惯着他的“哥哥姐姐”们闯天下，然后意外成功走向人生巅峰的故事……这是玩笑话。库洛洛的个人魅力和理念应该是旅团成立之初较为重要的东西。）  
> 【本章重点】  
> 1，坦塔罗是叛徒。超明显了，就差把“内鬼”两字刻头上了。（名字源自希腊神话故事中的人物“坦塔罗斯”：原本是倍受神宠爱的、宙斯的儿子，但却因为高傲自大而妄图欺骗众神，最终被打入地狱接受永世的酷刑。）  
> 2\. 库洛洛的小演讲视频……（能不能火，我还在考虑。但是于剧情发展而言，很重要。）
> 
> 下一章团酷会见面并交手且情感线略有突破。两人互相套路，会设局中局中局（毕竟要对得起标题）。打算认真写，更新极慢。


	6. Chapter 6

“不要忘记检查我安排大家要做的事。另外，通知大家启动一级戒备，坦塔罗。在我回来之前，拒绝所有的交易和会面请求，不要接待任何来访者，也不要对任何势力的挑衅做出回应。”  
酷拉皮卡知道自己的友客鑫大本营将要面临一场自成立以来的、最为严峻的攻击。即使对方是同他经历过风浪老员工，他的说明也丝毫不含糊。  
“必要的时候，可以命令大家放弃公司叛变逃跑。一切都凭你自己判断，我相信你。”  
年轻的助理知道自家老板的信任有怎样的分量，他用故作忧虑的语调来掩盖自己内心的不安：“别说这样丧气的话boss……”  
坦塔罗看见金发青年从办公桌的抽屉里取出了一把匕首，因为心虚的缘故，这个小举动把他吓出了一身冷汗。只是等到酷拉皮卡把那闪着寒光的武器小心地递过来，且刀柄朝向对方的时候，他高悬着的心才终又落了下来。  
“你说过我和你们不一样，坦塔罗。那是念力的效果，对于无法掌握念力的你们来说，这样东西很重要。”  
酷拉皮卡还记得自己当初是为了什么才把这匕首买回来的，除念师附上去的加成buff只是一方面，金发青年看见它的刀形和库洛洛曾经用过的一把极为相似，就无论如何都想要拿到。然而，用惯了锁链和双刀的他终究还是驾驭不了短兵器，这结果小小地打击了锁链手的好胜心。像是要掩盖什么丢人的事实，金发青年把这东西弃之一旁许久，现在转交给即将面临挑战的部下倒正合适。  
“这把匕首被除念师的念处理过，能破除念能力者的念力护体还自带一些'隐'的效果，可以掩盖杀意。”酷拉皮卡把他的收藏稳稳地交给了自己的搭档，这是他临行前最后的嘱托了，给了他自认为的绝对不会背叛的家伙，“注意安全，坦塔罗。如果防线不幸被打破，哪怕只有你一人，也要试着逃跑。”  
“你一直都很善良，boss。这种性格在友克鑫是生存不下去的。”   
坦塔罗最终还是收下了那把匕首，作为回报，他给了自家上司最后一句忠告，那大概是他最后的良心。  
酷拉皮卡还没有意识到自己做了多么愚蠢的事情，在确认公司周围并没有埋伏之后，他已经准备好要出发了。远处的楼宇间已经泄出了霞光，在湿润又干净的清朗晨风中，大步走出公司的金发青年向着他的部下挥手。  
“我还活得好好的，坦塔罗。现在是这样，以后也会是这样。”  
锁链手默默告诉自己无论如何也要继续下去，他的尊严，他逝去的族人与过去，他发誓他都要从库洛洛那里翻倍取回来。  
决一胜负吧，蜘蛛。让我看看你究竟能耍多少花样。  
只是，自信又从容的样子显然是故意做给部下看的，酷拉皮卡其实知道自己现在的境况有多么糟糕。即便自己有心与幻影旅团做个了断，现在的条件也不容许。在解决完老黑帮的烂摊子之前，他必须要先尽力避开库洛洛以保存自己的实力。  
“不要急于求成，首先解决那个老狐狸，其次才轮得到蜘蛛。”  
默默定下了自己的策略，酷拉皮卡拿出了自己的新手机来查询附近的道路。这个新机型不如原先那款用起来顺手，但网络绝对通畅，是获取一手情报的好工具。友客鑫的最新交通状况被加载出来了，因为昨晚的恐怖袭击，市内暂时处于半封闭状态，能离开辖区前往市外的通路只有四条。  
库洛洛能猜到自己会逃跑找外援，他一定会派人前往每一个出口守着，如此一来，自己跑路时大概会撞见旅团的2～3位成员。简略估算过后的酷拉皮卡认为自己还应付得来，只要别那么倒霉地遇见鲁西鲁先生本人。  
皇后区的中央机场——友客鑫客流量最大的交通枢纽，人员密集，且治安很差。经过一番深思熟虑后，最终，金发青年敲定了这个位置。虽然自己被其他杀手撞见的概率会增加，但相应的，蜘蛛在人员密集区寻找他总该要麻烦一些，这是福祸相依的事。锁链手觉得自己说不定可以赌一把。  
费尽了心思的青年可能永远也不会料到：他自己其实无论选择哪里效果都是一样的，他的行动从此刻开始都尽在库洛洛的掌握之中。  
一个正在遛狗的中年男人在街边跑着，被他那两只活力满满的哈士奇拖拽着累得气喘吁吁。他本无心留意周围的人，却在路过酷拉皮卡身边时忍不住停下看了对方几眼。  
“早上好。”被莫名其妙盯着瞧的酷拉皮卡有点尴尬，但出于自己良好的教养，他微笑着和对方打了招呼，“你的狗…很健康……”  
“啊…谢谢。”像是意识到了自己的失礼，男人微微欠了欠身便跑开了。锁链手没有把这个小插曲放在心上，毕竟在平常，他被别人盯着看的次数不算少。他还不知道，在他看不到对方的时候，那个家伙转过身来偷拍了自己背影的照片。

【私信】  
to 库洛洛•鲁西鲁先生：  
发现目标人物酷拉皮卡。坐标：友客鑫kuruta公司南门。对方正步行向西路前进。

“你看，玛琪。怎么可能没人看。”连续收到几条新消息的团长有点沾沾自喜。  
“……”  
蜘蛛的寻人小视频最终还是渐渐有了关注。当然，这绝对不是指库洛洛的小作文写得出彩，而是全凭幻影旅团自带的热度。在友克鑫的黑帮里，几位崇拜幻影的死忠粉删掉了视频的“恋爱”标签，把它转发了出去。看透一切的女孩表示不再为此事发表任何意见。  
“开始有相同的相片出现了，团长。有人把自己的图转发给多人，企图重复领取奖金，要怎么办？”  
“不用考虑信息的真伪，飞坦。就是因为有这一部分贪心的家伙，我们的计划开始变得越来越顺利。” 听到这则“坏”消息的鲁西鲁先生依旧镇定，在揣度人性方面他向来就是一顶一的高手，“把约定好的钱转给他们，重复使用相同的信息也不要紧，盗用别人拍摄的照片也不要紧。真正重要的是持续不断的热度。”  
蜘蛛在放长线钓大鱼，这一举动让旅团看起来像谁都能坑一笔的白痴，可效果却着实是惊人的。盯紧视频界面的鲁西鲁先生看到自己的播放量在一路攀升，马上就要到了他预料的临界点。  
“好戏马上上演，大家准备好狩猎行动。你们谁想出手进攻都不要紧，但最终可以杀死他的人只有我。” 大局已然定下，心情愉快的团长给他们的团员下了一则新的指令。私信消息不停地传来，旅团已经推断出酷拉皮卡的行动轨迹，他们先对手一步驱车赶往了中央机场——与酷拉皮卡预料的2～3人的战力不同，是旅团全员出动的强力迎击。处于绝对优势的蜘蛛觉得自己赢定了，锁链手曾认定密集的人群可以为自己提供庇护，现在却恰恰起了反效果。至少现在，在友克鑫的辖区内已经遍布了蜘蛛的“眼睛”，他们也许只是拿着手机的普通市民，伤起人来却像执刀的杀手般实际又深刻。  
舆论只是一颗小小的火种，大多数时刻它湮没在一片纷杂之中，但有时却能演化成可怕的燎原之势。事件仍在持续不断的发酵中，是连发起者库洛洛本人都没能料到的影响力。名为#寻找酷拉皮卡#、#幻影旅团团长自曝初恋情人#的热搜词条率先打破了限制，双双登顶了友客鑫地区的热门榜。起初，这只是一个无聊又爱占小便宜的家伙所发现的漏洞：只要将酷拉皮卡的实时照片发给旅团就可以立刻拿到5000戒尼，哪怕照片不是自己本人拍的也无所谓。在简要描述了事件经过后，他把自己偷拍的东西率先公布在社交媒体上，并@了自己所有的好友来拿图去坑旅团一笔。而后，一传十，十传百，人们开始竞相模仿这种行为，越来越多的有关酷拉皮卡的信息被公布出来，还在持续不断地更新……  
金发青年没有当代年轻人普遍会有的爱好，他不追星也不看剧，不喜欢看电影也不爱出去玩，他习惯一个人忙自己的事情，就连读书这一项爱好也鲜少与他人分享。在他眼里，电话和邮件的方式便捷又安全。所以，他从不注册什么额外的社交账号。这一点倒是真蛮够资格和库洛洛凑一对。  
正因如此，酷拉皮卡不知道自己身上究竟发生了什么事，可他从周遭诡异的气氛中察觉出了疑点。向来谨慎的他悄悄地施用了无名指链，却发现萦绕在身边的“恶意”已经多到依靠念力都难以准确定位的程度。  
在中央机场的候机大厅内，锁链手感到坐立难安。机场内的人流熙熙攘攘，可以自己为中心、半径三米的地方像是设了屏障般空无一人。在这个自发形成的隔离圈外，有许许多多双眼睛正在暗中视奸着自己——金发青年可以肯定这绝对不是自己太过于敏感。  
一个男人率先走进了这个圈子里，若无其事地坐到了酷拉皮卡身边的位子上，戴上了耳机开始忙自己的事情。这番举动让锁链手心里踏实多了：看来还并不是所有的人都在针对自己。强制自己稳下心绪后，他开始认真思考对策。  
首先，青年觉得自己至少应该抓一个典型。  
像是要有意顺从酷拉皮卡的心意，第二位步入圈子的是一位年轻的女孩。佯装自然地从青年身后走过，她悄悄地按下了手机的拍摄键。只是，这个有点冒失的姑娘忘记了关上自己的闪光灯，一阵刺眼的白光闪过，拍照的人与被拍的人都为此愣神了片刻。  
“失礼了，小姐。”具现化的锁链被倏然释放，准确地缠上了对方的手机，酷拉皮卡收回了自己的能力，直接夺走了那样偷拍的工具。  
“你到底在做什么？！”  
似乎是被那愤怒与诘问的语气吓到，女孩久久没有反应。金发青年现在有时间来查看究竟发生什么事情了。他只垂眸瞥了一眼对方屏幕上定格的页面，便被那上面各式各样公布出来的偷拍照杀了个措手不及。  
这是什么？！从什么时候开始的？蜘蛛也知道？  
锁链手不清楚自己是因为什么才落到这步境地，刚刚接触到事实的他还没有精力去查证整个事件的原因。可这一切都并不影响他来判断整个情况到底有多么糟糕：真难为自己费尽心思的想要躲开蜘蛛的主力，到头来竟然被这群无聊的家伙揭到老底都不剩。  
轻轻划动屏幕预览了整个词条的内容，酷拉皮卡发现一张又一张的相片几乎全方位、无死角地记录了他今早的全部行程：酷拉皮卡出了公司的大门、酷拉皮卡乘上了第404路通勤快线、酷拉皮卡帮一个小朋友和机场吉祥物“皇后熊”合了影，酷拉皮卡坐到了中央机场大厅第二排的第三个位子上。以及现在，酷拉皮卡正在和偷拍自己的女孩子吵架……  
“别拍了！全都别再拍了！”感到恼火的青年冲人群喊道。不管出于何种理由，这番行为都是不折不扣的骚扰。然而，就像把拳头敲进棉花堆里，他的愤怒没有换来丝毫的回音。锁链手感觉自己听到了此起披伏地按动快门的声响，那应该是他因过度紧张而出现的幻觉，感受却又无比的真切。人群喧嚷嘈杂的交谈未停，就好似受害者的责备都与己无关，只是不断涌现的新内容又否认了这一点，明明大家此刻都在冒犯，却没有一个人出来承认。

07:26:58 stean:哇，“女主角”生气了www 这就是A级盗贼团伙的追求方式吗，i了i了【图片】  
07:27:01 porita:没有抱图的姐妹快一点，感觉要结束了【图片】  
07:27:05 （￢㉨￢):我在中央机场啊，怎么没看到他【允悲】  
07:27:06 ero●—：抱了图以后发给谁，有没有吃全瓜的给我说一下  
07:27:07 gon·freecss:你们全都给我停下！那个库洛洛•鲁西鲁就是个骗子，酷拉皮卡不是他的情人，你们在帮他杀人！  
…………

一条极不和谐的发言突然出现了，可惜只是昙花一现而已。  
“啊啊啊！！！”密切关注着动态的小杰气到土拨鼠尖叫，他看见自己发的帖子被频繁刷新的内容挤到看不见的地方去了，预览量甚至都没有到两位数，“怎么办奇犽，根本就没人听我的。”  
“这不是我们擅长的领域。还是先考虑怎么救酷拉皮卡比较好。”  
奇犽正试着电话通知同伴，可是对方没有接通，显然是已经知道了这种状况，正在疲于应付。  
“还有，不要用自己的真名做自己的网名啊，会招来麻烦的，你是笨蛋吗？”  
“哦…”小杰有些郁闷地回应着。单纯的他没把这事考虑得太复杂，他原以为只要自己刷得次数够多就会有人看到，也认为所有看到的人都会做出正确的选择。如果这世界真的如他想得那般简单，大家彼此都会幸福很多吧？  
“难道我们现在还要先去枯枯戮吗，奇犽……酷拉皮卡能不能走出友客鑫都是个问题。”  
银发少年知道对方说得都是实话，所以，他一时也不知道该怎么回答。  
“总之，我先通知大哥，告诉他酷拉皮卡想要合作的意愿。至于之后的事……”  
你害怕和旅团交手吗，小杰？  
奇犽原本想这样问，却突然发现这问题实则愚蠢至极。少年抬头看了看自己的同伴，对方显然早就已经准备好了，他的眼睛里闪着坚定的光。  
“按照网络上提供的信息来决定，酷拉皮卡被追到哪，我们就跟到哪里。”奇犽觉得自己全然不用担心什么，只要有小杰待在自己身边，他可以不惧怕任何形式的挑战，“那个库洛洛肯定已经行动了，我们要尽量赶在他前边。”  
退掉了前往枯枯戮的车票，两人匆匆向友客鑫的皇后区进发。形势已经越来越紧迫，默默达成共识的少年们拿出手机最后一次确认了同伴的实时位置。最新的相片已经上传完成，画面中的酷拉皮卡还没有离开机场。被打乱了计划的青年还没决定好自己要怎么做，他还在自己原来的位置上，一边观察四周的情况，一边为自己考虑退路。  
“等等，小杰。”眼尖的奇犽突然察觉出了些许的异样。一种极为不详的预感油然而生，那是他身为职业杀手培养出来的直觉。  
“快看酷拉皮卡身边的那个男人。难道你不觉得吗？这家伙的神情…有点奇怪……”

作为这场闹剧的另一位主角，鲁西鲁先生其实一直都在酷拉皮卡触手可及的距离内。“转校生”的能力让他可以无惧公众目光、大大方方地出场，他就若无其事地坐在了自己的宿敌身旁。被远在屏幕另一边的、经验丰富的揍敌客家看出了端倪，库洛洛的伪装显然还不够完美，可是他无论如何也控制不住自己的微表情。男人能听见对方胸腔里杂乱无章的心跳声，就像掉进陷阱的小兔子般绝望又无助的扑腾——悲惨到可爱。团长甚至觉得自己可以理解西索那家伙了，原来这种绝顶的优越感真的可以让人无法自拔。  
“你没事吧，先生？作为公众人物似乎还挺辛苦的。”认定时机已然成熟的库洛洛开始搭话，他转身凑近了自己的猎物，绕有兴趣地看着对方焦虑又毫无办法的神情。  
此时是友客鑫时间七点三十分整，与事先计划好的一样，团长注意到自己的团员已经埋伏在了指定位置，并纷纷向自己传送了“准备完毕”的暗号。蜘蛛的手足们隐匿在人群之中，在酷拉皮卡的四周划了一个严密的包围圈。  
“需要我带你去医务室吗？你的状态似乎很糟糕。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高估了自己的叙事能力，剧情在脑子里像流水一样，写出来怎么就需要那么多字呢……没有按约定写完“局中局中局”，第一个局只开了个头  
> 【本章重点】  
> 1\. 本章开头的第一句话“不要忘记检查我安排大家要做的事。”：酷拉皮卡其实有设想过自己如果真的遇见库洛洛了要怎么办，他已经给自己留好了后路。1～2章后揭晓。  
> 2\. 酷拉递给坦塔罗的匕首：后期虐身预警。  
> 3.全友客鑫都该知道库洛洛在“追求”酷拉皮卡了。这是推动剧情的一个重要伏笔。


	7. Chapter 7

“不必了，谢谢。” 酷拉皮卡在人群中看到了自己熟悉的身影，遂匆匆拒绝了旁人“好心”的邀请，“请离我远些，先生。会给你带来麻烦的。” 金发青年已经起身离开座位了，向着远离男人的方向挪动了几步。在库洛洛眼中，这份唯恐会波及无辜的态度无疑很蠢。  
那边的那个女孩子是小滴？  
金发青年看到了自己正前方大约十步远的地方，站着一位戴着眼镜的黑发少女。那个有些呆萌呆萌的小姑娘正按照团长的要求进行“埋伏”，努力地挪着身体把自己挤进人堆里——这种意图性太过明显的行为只会让她越来越显眼而已。感觉到威胁的酷拉皮卡悄悄召出了自己的束缚中指链，他还没有发现蜘蛛其他的成员，只暂时用“隐”隐匿了自己的企图。  
总之，先尽量避免冲突。如果只是被她一个人察觉的话，就采用当年的招数。  
小滴还不知道自己的行动被敌人看穿了，她正在费力拨开面前的人群。酷拉皮卡的行为没能引起女孩的注意，却被库洛洛和其他团员尽收眼底。现在，团长差不多弄清楚当年的窝金是中了什么圈套而死的了。不是为了自己的执念，也不是为了旅团的颜面，一种“为同伴复仇”的意志罕见地在他心底里燃起，这明明是他自成立旅团起就竭力抵制的“私情”。  
“喂，你的眼睛在看哪里啊……”  
全神贯注的酷拉皮卡被这突然的问话吓到心下一惊。那个原本坐在位子上的家伙不知在何时起身了，收敛了气息凑到自己的背后。金发青年被脸侧传来的温热吐息撩拨到发痒，可对方充满恶意与揣度的语气却无论如何也不能让他感到舒适。显然那个男人也是个念能力者，而且来者不善。  
“在算计别人之前，想必你也做好被别人算计的觉悟了吧，锁链混蛋。”  
兵戈交接的声音划破了这最后的试探与平静。 “是库洛洛”，后知后觉的酷拉皮卡回身挡下了这一击，蜘蛛手中匕首的刀尖在他的黑西装上划出了一道口子，他能听到那种布料破碎的声响。的确，这一次是酷拉皮卡自己先大意了。如同接到号令一般，在锁链手最初没有注意到的地方，幻影旅团的其他成员加快了脚步向两人的方向聚集而来。包围圈被迅速地收紧，处在这其中的青年发现自己几乎转瞬间就已经无路可逃。  
具现化的锁链现形而出，没有理会众人们惊诧的呼喊，被逼到绝路的酷拉皮卡挥出锁链勾住了机场大厅顶端的水晶吊灯。威压的念力被释放出，骤然收紧的锁链把他拉离了地面，却也让那高悬着的漂亮装饰品猛烈摇晃起来。处在这正下方的旅客被吓坏了，恐慌在人群中蔓延，大家纷纷向外围退去。  
既然一楼大厅的路走不通，就以吊灯为踏板逃到二楼的商业区。这想法再正常不过，可当锁链手借由念力把自己高高荡起，一只手行将摸上吊灯的台面时，他才发现这未经思考的直觉反应到底有多么愚蠢。  
“信长……”  
一个穿着宽大衣袍的男人俯身隐藏在了吊灯上端和顶棚之间的空隙里，酷拉皮卡一眼就认出了那人是谁：除了库洛洛•鲁西鲁之外，幻影里最想让他死的家伙。  
“受死吧，锁链杀手。一个靠出阴招夺得胜利的小人！”  
一记居合斩袭来，活动空间受限的信长挥刀动作并不流畅，但提前做足了准备的他用预判弥补了这个缺点。把自己抛在空中，将身体交由惯性的金发青年无处可躲，只得看着自己直直撞在了那闪着寒光的刀口上。竭力偏转身体的锁链手的脑袋没有落地，肩膀却让武士刀斜劈着砍了进来。水晶灯下的地面上出现了些许斑驳的阴影，零零星星如同泼墨一般散落一地——那是酷拉皮卡喷溅的鲜血糊在了璀璨透明的灯柱上，阳光从那里透过把这血腥的图景铺成了一幅画。  
“人渣，该死的人是你们！”  
忍受着剧烈的疼痛，金发青年调动锁链把吊灯顶端的蜘蛛扔了下去，他把自己的体重都悬在了已经受伤的左肩上。伤口被拉扯得更开，汩汩涌出的温热液体很快就浸透了他的西装外套。  
早知道会这样，倒不如找一个薄弱点突围……即便后悔也无济于事，负了伤的酷拉皮卡纵身跃到了二楼平台，他回身向楼下望去。库洛洛已经把“转校生”的能力解除了，兴致勃勃地看着自己痛苦又挣扎的模样。作为宿敌，蜘蛛知晓锁链手在战术上所有可能存在的考量，他提前预设好了一切。  
如此看来，二楼并没有可以离开机场的通路……  
发现自己中了圈套的青年选择不再耽搁时间，没有理会大厅里的状况，他向着人群稀疏处跑去。即便现在暂时甩不掉他们，也应该能拖多久算多久，机遇说不准就来了呢？至于另一方，知道二楼没有逃跑路径的鲁西鲁先生丝毫不慌，锁链手被困在上边哪也去不了，迟早是要被旅团抓住的。  
“如我允诺你的那样，信长。第一刀由你来拿下。这样你总该不会有意见了吧？”  
库洛洛大步走到了吊灯的正下方，靠近团员掉落下来的位置。对方站起身来了，因为酷拉皮卡锁链的力道已经很勉强，从高处摔下的冲击并没有给他的身体带来太大的损伤。  
“是，我已经满足了。他的命是你的，团长。”  
血振抖落刃上残余的鲜血，信长收起了自己的武士刀。一道艳红色的弧线在他的脚边展开，不同于地面上斑驳的阴影，那是实实在在的血浆——温热且带着腥气，刺激着在场所有人的神经。目睹了这一切的民众感到不可思议，惊慌的呼喊声此起彼伏，有人开始逃跑了，却被堵在机场出口处的大块头逼了回来。富兰克林已经施展出自己的能力，他那改造成枪口的十指，无论谁看到都要害怕的。  
“安静！谁再吵就先杀了谁！”被闹到心烦的飞坦大声吼道。这威胁无疑极具可信度，从酷拉皮卡负伤引起骚乱到现在，短短不到一分钟的时间，他身边已经躺了好几具尸体——无一例外的都是在机场工作的企图做出行动的安保人员。  
“不必慌张各位，如我在网络上宣布的那样，幻影旅团今天只为寻找我的爱人而来。如果让他混进你们中间逃出去就难办了，可以稍稍配合一下我吗？”  
库洛洛开口发话了，正立在大厅中央的他顷刻间成了全场的焦点。“回”字形的环绕式建筑设计把他的声音扩得洪亮又充满磁性，与众多“唱白脸”的团员不同，他脸上的表情和缓自然，一副全然无害的样子。如各种无聊的八卦小报中描述的那样：蜘蛛的首脑的确是个优雅得体、风度翩翩还有点帅气的男性。  
“酷拉皮卡就在这个机场中，大家可以继续为旅团提供情报，从现在起我们的报酬会翻倍。只要我们找到他，就会立刻释放在场的所有人。但如果找不到……”鲁西鲁先生的笑容愈发灿烂，与外表所反应的不同，他接下来的话语充满危险又冷酷无情，“如果找不到，就全部给我去死！”  
狩猎正式开始。

“闪开！”  
又一次被手机摄像机怼脸抓拍的锁链手被激怒了，一记肘击过去，他把那个男店员直接敲晕在地。借着对方的手机拍了几张相反方向的照片传到网络上，青年匆匆离开了现场。  
皇后区中央机场的二层是供旅客休闲娱乐的地方，有一家规模不小的纪念品商店、一家小型超市和几个比较时兴的快餐馆。因为还未到营业时间的缘故，二层的人现在寥寥无几。原本追着酷拉皮卡的家伙并不多，锁链手用不了多久就把他们纷纷甩开了，至于一楼新赶到的家伙则又被错误的信息引向了别处。情况还没有料想中的那样差劲，金发青年最终逃到了空无一人的货运区，也就是这几家店铺存储包装和原材料的地方。他这一路并不轻松，既要留意四周的人，还要注意掩藏自己的血迹。二楼渐渐变得热闹起来了，在蜘蛛的威逼和利诱下，一群看上去还算麻利的倒霉鬼被旅团拣选出来“帮忙”。

07:32:04 errow:已经通过网络报警了。幻影旅团那群家伙太恐怖了吧，酷拉皮卡真的是那家伙的情人吗  
07:32:20 (￢㉨￢):是不是情人很重要吗？一张相片也没发的我为什么也要被一块连累，有人看见他到底跑到二楼什么位置了，找不到都会死的！  
07:32:56 lupinⅢ：二楼情况怎么样  
07:33:05 ●-●:货运区的哪个方向啊，之前拍得那几张是不是搞错了@。。。【图片】  
07:34:16 stean:最前面报警的脑子是有坑吗，觉得自己死得不够快？【emoji】【emoji】

07:35:01 K:你们脑子全都有坑！一群自私自利的家伙，人渣盗贼和乌合之众的“合作共赢”还真是感动得令人恶心！

酷拉皮卡最终把自己关进了存货区的一个储物柜里，与一堆香气扑鼻的拉菲草和机场吉祥物“皇后熊”们待在了一起。那个名为“K”的暴躁网友就是他本人，青年打开手机想要确认周遭的状况，却被大家毫无悔改之意的态度气到脑壳生疼。忍无可忍的他打下了这串文字，锁链手的消极情绪多少得到了发泄，一种无力的疲惫感却又接踵而来。  
失血过多了啊……  
玩具自带的熏香气可以隐藏血腥味，觉得自己可以在此隐蔽一段时间的酷拉皮卡开始着手处理伤口。担心敌方用“圆”侦测出自己，他没有调用自己治愈拇指链的能力。锁链手从一只小熊身上抽了些膨化棉，直接堵住了那个还在渗血的创面。看似蓬松的化纤制品实际上非常粗糙，感受着自己的皮肉被那一根根鲜明的毛料刺刷，他疼得浑身发抖。然而，止血效果又无疑是可观的。  
“冷静，酷拉皮卡，冷静……”金发青年开始在心底里自己安慰自己，他的体力在渐渐恢复，可心脏却在肾上腺素的刺激下狂跳不已，“没事的，只要再坚持一会儿，只要再坚持一会陷入麻烦的就应该是蜘蛛了。”  
锁链手还没有忘记今早自己安排公司员工去做的事。起初，这只是他一时兴起而设下的“保险”，现在却反而成了他唯一可用的救命稻草。只要在这个小计谋生效前保住性命就算是胜利。如此想罢，青年愈发努力地收敛了自己的气息。周遭变得静悄悄地，就连因疼痛而加剧的呼吸声都变得轻不可闻。锁链手调动起自己最后的精力施用了隐，一边警戒着，一边密切关注手机上传来的消息。

07:40:32 ✨✨✨：发现了，货运仓库的F号区前留下了血痕【图片】

比预想的时间还要早，现在应该换地方了。  
隐隐约约听到了人群吵闹的声响，酷拉皮卡推开柜门打算从里面出来。只是，与预想中空无一人的场景不同，在他探出脑袋的那一瞬间，一个毛绒绒的小家伙恰恰好怼在了自己的脸上。是一只“皇后熊”，还是浅粉色的情侣款，抱着红色的玫瑰花束，笑得跟蜘蛛一样“不怀好意”。  
“Surprise～”蜘蛛晃了晃手中的玩偶。  
锁链手应该清楚，他那几张模模糊糊、表意不明的照片也许能骗过慌不择路的白痴，但绝不可能骗过狡猾的旅团首脑。库洛洛早就发现自己的宿敌躲在这里了，从他疼得缩在柜角瑟瑟发抖的时候。他一直不动声色地守在外面，等着对方自己推门撞到他面前来。  
“变态！”意识到这一点的青年忍不住脱口而出。尽管不想在对方面前表现失态也没有办法，库洛洛刻意制造的“小惊喜”着实起了作用。被突如其来的恐惧制住了心神，他的全身都冒出了一层薄薄的冷汗。  
“把那个危险的小指链收起来，我们可以好好谈谈。别害怕，酷拉皮卡，别害怕……”蜘蛛看到自己宿敌的脸色在顷刻间变得煞白，连失了血色的嘴唇都开始微微颤抖。也不枉费他在外面蹲守了那么长时间，这场景真的让团长的心情大好，顺带着语气都带了些温柔的宽慰：“友客鑫的警方差不多要顶不住压力冲进来了，我可不想在这里跟你斗个没完没了。你也不会在这里和我打一架的对不对？毕竟我的团员还掌控着全机场旅客的性命。乖一点，跟我走，我保证大家都不会有事。”  
即使身负重伤，酷拉皮卡也绝不害怕和库洛洛单独决斗。可是这次真的不行，酷拉皮卡跟那些素昧平生、甚至还会揭露自己的愚人们没有什么感情，他只是不能对不起自己的良心。无奈地点头应允了对方的要求，锁链手默默地收起了自己的念力。  
“好极了，锁链混蛋，这是明智的选择。现在，拿好这个小道具。”眼见自己的计划奏效，库洛洛把手中的玩偶塞到了金发青年怀里。与酷拉皮卡狼狈不堪的状态截然不同，那只做工精良、皮毛顺滑的漂亮小熊崽就安安静静地窝在了青年沾满了血污的臂弯里，看上去很是讽刺。  
“那么，美丽的小姐。可以出来和我约会吗？”

“幻影旅团的团长为了寻找自己的爱人而劫持了整个机场大厅？这些无聊媒体一天到晚都在上些什么奇奇怪怪的热门新闻！” 在赶往皇后区的城际列车上，刷到这则消息的奇犽有些无语地吐槽着，“真不想给这种乱七八糟的玩意儿涨热度……”然而出于对自己同伴的关心，少年最终还是点进了那个视频。  
倾巢出动的皇后区警方把整个机场围了个水泄不通，库洛洛按照原先的约定放开了大厅的通路，下令滞留在机场的团员撤退。因着还有几位旅客作为人质在蜘蛛手中的缘故，旅团们在撤退时没有遭到任何形式的进攻 甚至还搞到了几辆还算不错的车子。  
“至于人质，我们在确定没有追踪之后会分批放走。当然，你们这群废物不怕死地追过来也可以，我们肯陪你们玩这种无聊的劫匪游戏已经算是慈悲了。”  
只要库洛洛想，蜘蛛随时都可以像几年前那样风风光光地大开杀戒然后突围出去。肯做出这样的让步还得归功于他的“爱人”让自己心情好。  
“可以快点让路吗？我的伴侣状态很差，我们之前玩闹得有点凶。”  
直到看到这里，奇犽才发现除了被几名团员看守住的无辜旅客外，那个家伙怀里还搀扶着一个人。少年不应该认不出自己的同伴的，他只是不敢相信而已。 “玩闹？那个团长把这种程度叫做玩闹？”  
酷拉皮卡已经没有什么力气了，歪倒在宿敌身上的他有些吃力地喘息着。他也很想给自己留点尊严，但当那个可耻的混蛋以普通人的性命做威胁、结结实实地对准他的小腹又赏了几拳之后，金发青年也只能任凭对方把自己搀扶着拖走。  
在上车离开之前，库洛洛俯身在自己的爱人耳旁低语，那场景在外人眼里无疑有几分暧昧。但至于对方到底说了什么，恐怕也只有酷拉皮卡一人能够听清。  
“说吧，锁链混蛋。你想死在哪？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一局完……酷拉皮卡没事，不用急，下一章就“反杀”逃跑了，因为自己更的慢提前说一下。不是故意停在这么令人心焦的地方的，实在累到写不下去了，这种正剧向还是挺熬人的。  
> 【本章重点】  
> 算是自己对库洛洛和团酷的一点理解。库洛洛并非一个决然无情的人，只是他可以讲“情理”的对象过于狭窄和封闭而已，那是流星街的早年生活留给他的缺陷。他不会对窝金的死感到释然，也可以为了考虑信长的心情而放弃一见面就暗杀酷拉皮卡的机会。  
> 这是一个可以萌生出希望的点。在往后的剧情中，以这种狭隘自私的感情为基础，库洛洛会被酷拉皮卡对人对事的态度慢慢感染，被他所拥有的真正的同伴关系而感到惊讶，之后做出改变。  
> 酷拉皮卡不会喜欢一个在情感上发育不完全的“变态”，尽管对方真的冷静、智慧且极具个人魅力。只有库洛洛渐渐有了常人的温度，两人才可冲破束缚，理解相爱。  
> 全文走向大体就是这样，be写多了，想换一个至少没那么悲情的结局。


	8. Chapter 8

08:00:00 DIG BICK手作：  
新品速递！幻影旅团同款告白小熊，细致还原，品质优选。【图片】  
一生只送一人，女朋友收到都感动哭了！订购即送精美贺卡，店长亲笔代写。【图片】【图片】  
08:02:30 doggie：@DIG BICK手作 这热度蹭得也太快了吧。旅团才刚刚开始释放第一个人质，我恰好在附近。  
08:04:33 ◉_◉：@doggie 赚钱是天经地义的事情。库洛洛人在哪，我出一千戒尼，私信告诉我。

友客鑫时间8:30，为了保护人质安全而封锁情报的警方终于放开了消息管制。幻影旅团的大致撤离路线得到公开，当然，如果完全倚仗官方媒体的速度，就算酷拉皮卡有十条命也耗不起。  
“还好那个“圈圈眼”的家伙没撒谎，不然我一定杀了他。”  
“虽然是个有点奇怪的人，但是很可靠呢。”  
“你竟然觉得他可靠吗，小杰？直接找上门来，开口就要收一万！”  
大约二十分钟前，一个网名为“ ◉_◉”的家伙突然私信给了“gon·freecss”，将幻影旅团的位置情报以一万戒尼的价格卖了出去。那时，蹲守在友客鑫法制新闻栏目的少年们早就快急疯了，他们不知道蜘蛛把酷拉皮卡带到了哪里，只盼着消息能早一点公布出来。  
对方是什么身份、怎么会知道他们需要这种情报、他自己的情报来源又是否可靠……令人怀疑的问题有这么多，可如果是为了朋友的性命，也只好赌一把了。  
“不行，小杰。我们可能赶不上。”奇犽已经不再是那个轻易就说出丧气话的孩子，他这样说是有事实依据的。  
“友客鑫西北方向的荒场，就算我们能按时赶到。在那么大的一片地方寻找他们也是需要时间的……”  
必须要重新想办法。意识到这一点的少年们脸上的表情愈发沉重。既然旅团能构思出那样巧妙的套路让朋友陷入险境，他们也必须创造出什么对策来逆风翻盘才行。奇犽没把握让自己同酷拉皮卡和库洛洛那般成熟，但只论聪明程度的话，他还不想那么快就认输。而有的时候，灵感就来自于一瞬间的飞跃。  
“我想到了，小杰！如果旅团能让陌生人为自己卖力，那么我们也可以。”  
豁然开朗的少年划动手机打开了自己之前浏览的杀手网站，他已经想到主意了，是个以眼还眼、以牙还牙的方法。针对酷拉皮卡的赌盘暗杀令还挂在网站的首页上，奇犽点进了那个界面，直接下拉到了评论区。  
“什么啊…原来他早就安排好了。” 直到看见了评论区的状况，压在奇犽心底的那块石头才总算落了地。现在看来，倒是他自己太过小瞧朋友了。  
要怎么说呢？真不愧是旅团口中的锁链混蛋吗？  
“走吧，小杰。我们继续按原计划进行，酷拉皮卡自己就能牵制住库洛洛，我们只需要做好接应。”

正如少年所推测的那样：与不太乐观的身体状况相反，锁链手现在的情绪的确还称得上淡定。此时此刻，他被库洛洛拖拽着丢到了一片空地上，既没有反抗也没有求饶。在旅团全体成员的注视与包围下，他的生命似乎要走到尽头。库洛洛已经把自己的匕首拿出来了，半蹲下来把刀口在自己宿敌的眼前晃了晃。  
“会很痛苦，酷拉皮卡。我不会一击致命，你最好祈祷自己能快点昏过去。试着求我几句如何？一会儿在我的团员面前，我也许可以考虑让你不那么难堪。 ”  
鲁西鲁先生绝无可能在此刻放了自己的敌人，尽管有些时候，他们的确“相处”得挺愉快。就像一件中意的玩具一样，该丢掉时就要丢掉。库洛洛承认自己曾从锁链手这里得到了些许的快乐，但如果要他在酷拉皮卡和众多团员中做个选择，他应该不会犹豫。  
“你的确让我惊讶过，酷拉皮卡。你是我所有弃掉的东西中最为特别的一个。”  
库洛洛理所当然地就把锁链手划成了自己的所属物，这个小细节连他自己本人都没有意识到。回忆与挂念是一种可怕的习惯。在赶赴友客鑫打响这场迟来的战役之前，蜘蛛会常常记起那个曾经伤过他尊严的金发青年，带着半是羞恼半是期盼的矛盾心情拼凑曾经的场景——这感觉不亚于去窥探一件尚未得到的珍宝。  
团长不得不承认酷拉皮卡在某些方面的确能激起他的审美快感。在他们初见的那天，库洛洛看见对方端坐在自己身旁，斜睨着自己的眸子澄净但却傲慢。有一瞬间，团长以为自己看到了猫神贝斯特的水晶雕像。  
“有什么遗言吗？如果对象是你的话，我还乐意一听。” 库洛洛对别人临终前的愿望不感兴趣，他只是希望酷拉皮卡能多少留几句话给自己。他玩得忘乎所以，开始贪得无厌。这种留恋与他想要杀死对方的意志并不矛盾：就像游戏，人们在通关之前总是争分夺秒、迫不及待的，却又在最后的成就页面迟迟按不下确认键。  
“要是只有我们两人就好了，那样就能装作失误的样子把你放走。”  
这是一个危险的议题，库洛洛话音刚落，便在他的团员中间听到了不耐烦的嘘气声。一直沉默不语的酷拉皮卡终于乐意开口说话了，他对自己宿敌模棱两可的态度感到不可思议，却也渐渐从对方玩乐一般的态度中体会到了侮辱。  
“说出这样的话真的好吗，蜘蛛？放过我这一回，下一次死得人说不定就是你自己。”  
锁链手原可以安安静静地等待自己的计划奏效的，撤掉所有的防御把念力凝聚在自己的感官，他已经从周遭的空气中读出了些许胜利的信号。金发青年本不想跟人渣一样的角色多废话一句，时间拖延地越久便越容易被对方察觉，可他无论如何都容忍不了。  
“你看不起我，库洛洛？不管重来多少次，你都觉得我没本事杀了你。”  
“你这可是在冤枉我，酷拉。我可从来没这样想。”团长连忙否认，甚至还有些夸张地摊开了双手，“其实，我还有点舍不得你的。一定要让我说到这种程度你才能懂吗？”  
“真恶心。” 金发青年也知道自己不应该在这个时候激怒对方，他感觉自己忍不住干呕了一下，只认定有些东西必须要趁现在一吐为快，“你侮辱我，诽谤我，在我朋友面前说出那种话，把针对我的暗杀令推到网站头条。真不敢相信你居然还敢说舍不得我，你简直扭曲得令人想吐。”  
“喂，你别太过分，锁链混蛋！”说这话的人是芬克斯，他已经把肩轴转动得咔哒作响。旅团早就料到他们的团长会在这种关键时刻拿不定主意，为了应对这种状况，他们也想出了万全之策，“如果你没兴趣了，团长。我可以代替你出手。”  
这是一种毫不掩饰地催促。同样处在团员之间的库洛洛知道自己没法再拖延下去了，他举起了自己的匕首。  
我很扭曲吗？也许是吧。  
蜘蛛分心了，在他最终挥刀刺向酷拉皮卡的时候。他看见自己宿敌的脸上突然浮现出了一丝近似于嘲讽的笑意，便自作主张地认定对方在鄙视自己犹豫不决的态度。库洛洛应该明白酷拉皮卡只是单纯地为了复仇，自始至终乐在其中的就只有他一个人，可他还是觉得不舒服，莫名其妙的。  
即使是在行将胜利的时候，对敌人放松警惕也是大忌。酷拉皮卡依稀还记得：猎人击杀猎物时的那一瞬，往往是反应最为迟钝的时候——这是小杰在西索身上验证出来的真理。如此基本浅显的规律，但凡在狩猎场上经过历练的家伙都会明白……  
寂静的荒场上突然传来了一声哨音，穿过旅团的包围圈直指僵持着的二人。收敛了杀气的刀叶自团员的身侧穿过，在“隐”的作用下，那件本就轻巧的暗器没有引起任何人的注意。金发青年的脸上顷刻间便溅上了鲜血。那血液是新鲜的，还带着温热的气息，更重要的是，那来自库洛洛。蜘蛛的匕首被打落在一边，与之一块坠地的还有他五指中的三指。  
“团长！”率先察觉出异样的人是玛琪，她的目光自始至终就未曾离开过对方。生性谨慎的她看见库洛洛的手掌在转瞬间就被削去了一半，只认为是锁链手还携带了额外的武器在身上。  
“给我去死。”被激怒的女孩冲了上来，她指间的念线闪着晦暗的光。  
“住手玛琪，别靠近他！”库洛洛从暗器的投射方向推断出了敌人的大致方位，在稍加思考后，他立刻就明白了到底发生了什么事——那是被自己忽略了的，整个计划中的一个小漏洞。没有理会酷拉皮卡的状态，他起身丢下自己的宿敌直接反扑向团员。恼火至极的玛琪被推出了预订的攻击轨道，她的念线没能缠上金发青年的脖子，却躲过了另一波致命的进攻。极速飞来的刀刃没能再击中任何人，带着足以穿透身体的力道深深埋在了沙土中。  
“全都别动！我们被别的杀手伏击了。对方是同样懂念力的家伙，而且人数不少。”  
“这是怎么回事，团长？”行动突然被打断的玛琪还有些搞不清状况。只是库洛洛应该没有时间跟她解释了，环绕着旅团的四周，原本毫无异样的的沙丘旁零零星星地出现了几道人影，还在不断的增多。  
“真不愧是团长呢。竟然这么快就明白了现状。”锁链手已经站起身，这场景当然不在他的意料之外，他一直都在等待这一刻的降临，“现在你可以明目张胆地放掉我了，库洛洛。是不是很令人愉快？”

“喂，站在中间的那个黄毛小子就是酷拉皮卡吧。别傻站着，快点逃。”一个忍者模样的男人从人群中站出来，从他手中苦无的形状来看，之前放暗器的也是他本人，“本大爷可是花了巨资赌你第三天才会死呢。给我努力撑到那个时候。”  
作为唯一一个把賭金押在第一天的玩家，旅团在第一天行动时无疑会被所有的杀手针对。聪明的团长有预料到这一点，所以他在下注时用了匿名，还打着“寻找爱人”的幌子隐藏了今天真正的目的。问题的关键在于，这群杀手从何处得到了情报？  
“果真和评论区说得一样啊，那出自导自演的恋爱剧就是场笑话。那个砸了两亿戒尼进去的就是幻影旅团没错。”  
逻辑环闭合了，鲁西鲁先生现在明白了自己是因何才会落到这种境地。螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。在他们追着酷拉皮卡跑的时候，那群杂鱼可能就已经开始留意蜘蛛的状况了。至于那个闲着没事在评论区里泄露消息的无聊家伙是谁，不用想也知道。  
酷拉皮卡发动了自己全公司的文职人员来办这件事。“赌在第一天的人是库洛洛•鲁西鲁”，就在今天早上，金发青年离开之后，来自kuruta的水军突然空降杀手网站刷爆了这条消息。像是早有预谋，他们训练有素、作战持久，甚至还懂得拉踩和互相点赞。整整两个小时，大家谁也别想看到什么其他的内容。  
“走吧，锁链混蛋。” 团长主动让出了一条道路，他终究少算了一步，输得心服口服。以这种姿态放掉到手的猎物的确不合本意，但他还不至于分不清轻重。排得上名次的A级盗贼团伙不会害怕挑衅，但要是身边再拖拽个只可能捣乱的酷拉皮卡，他们谁都赢不了。  
目送着自己宿敌的身影越来越远，库洛洛调整呼吸平复了被伤痛扰乱的情绪。暗器留下的切口还算整齐，玛琪已经帮他把手指接回了。除了暂时有些不太灵活外，他没有受到任何实质性的损伤。  
“呵，你们倒是挺喜欢英雄救美，连被别人当武器利用了都不知道。”鲁西鲁先生觉得这场景简直滑稽到可笑，有的时候，人就是因为无知所以才胆大。  
“全员准备战斗。与旅团为敌的代价，今天就要让他们全部领教。”

一场屠戮正在看似平静的荒场上演。酷拉皮卡知道，这不会花费很长时间。  
沿着这条道路跑到临近的城市，再从那里乘飞艇赶往枯枯戮。如此一来，他会在第二天晚上赶到揍敌客家。虽说比原计划要迟上许多，但总归在可以接受的范围内。  
“必须快一点，再快一点…”  
想到这里，金发青年不由得加紧了步伐。因为之前发生的种种意外，他的状态并不算好，离旅团越近便会越危险。铺设在荒野的城际公路少有车辆经过，周围一片寂静，酷拉皮卡只能听见自己愈发急促的呼吸声。锁链手开始焦躁了，他隐约觉察出了些许异于平常的气息，却定位不出来处。  
一阵尖锐刺痛传来，青年觉得自己的小腿像是被什么昆虫叮咬了一下，脱力的感觉便立刻传遍了整个躯体。瘫倒在地的他低头检查了一下那里，却只看见了一根形状诡异的念针。  
“啊，酷拉皮卡，我来和你谈生意了。奇犽说你一定会让我赚到呢。”  
谈生意？把念针抵在别人的太阳穴上谈生意吗？  
是伊路米，反应出来人是谁的金发青年稍稍松了口气。情况不算太糟，至少他现在不用费尽心思地跑去什么枯枯戮山了。  
“这样真的好吗？杀了我的话，奇犽不会原谅你。”  
“怎么会，他是我弟弟，我是他最在意的人。”  
酷拉皮卡对揍敌客家复杂的家庭关系早有耳闻，他只是不敢相信这家伙居然直到现在还抱有那种误解。  
“利益是排在第一位的。和我交易的门槛很高，这一点你应该清楚吧？”  
顶在自己脑门上的针尖又向里收紧了一分，金发青年看见伊路米正在盯着自己，就像盯着一只特大号的钱袋子。  
“顺带一提，我刚刚在杀手网站上下注了。和库洛洛一样，赌得就是今天。賭金池里的奖金已经飙升到了十亿，不出意外的话便由我和他两人平分。我记算过了，酷拉皮卡。你的公司被黑帮围剿得入不敷出，你绝对支付不起。”  
重利轻义，这是商人的本性，做杀手买卖的就更是如此。金发青年现在明白对方为什么要先把他放倒了再谈条件了。  
“你的打算呢，酷拉皮卡？看在奇犽的面子上，我给你三句话的解释时间。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写崩啦，对不起。上一章评论解释过了，剧情被迫进行了修改。坏消息是：写崩了，局中局中局被硬砍成了局中局；原本酷拉反杀和上章差不多一个效果的，现在急于扭转剧情，有点紧凑得抓不出重点。好消息是：车被意外提前了……原本放在四五章后的车，改剧情后预计三章内会出。  
> 反思：为避免类似情况出现，以后对剧情会抓得更紧，更新频率固定为十天左右。
> 
> 本章没重点。有空就看看以前的伏笔吧，大部分矛盾会在接下来的几章集中爆发。别忘了雷叔……挺重要的。


	9. Chapter 9

“时运不济啊……”  
“得了吧，团长。其实你应付得很轻松吧？伤口又不严重。”  
荒场上已经是一片尸横遍野。在被血水和碎肉搅成一滩烂泥的沙地上，库洛洛找了处比较干净的小土丘坐了下来，对照着杀手网站的投注信息清点人数。赌注金额较小的人多是试着碰碰运气、拉低中奖率的，他们既不打算对酷拉皮卡出手，也还没胆找到他们面前来；只有投资不小的杀手才会真的下精力筹措这件事。一番统计下来，真正想要害死酷拉皮卡的家伙其实已经所剩无几。  
“好一出借刀杀人的本事。”团长猛然间发现自己才是被锁链手当成武器使用的一方，经此一役，针对金发青年的杀手团体已经被他幻影旅团自己先消灭了大半。  
如果想要战胜他，果真还是得倚仗自己。  
库洛洛对宿敌进行了重新的定位，从各种意义上讲，这都是一个不小的进步。起初在色梅丽塔酒店再遇时，他认为金发青年丝毫未变，依旧同几年前一样暴躁易怒、会被情绪左右。现在看来，已经学会忍耐的锁链手到底还是成长了一些。鲁西鲁先生认定自己正是因为不够了解对方才会输掉的。  
“这段时间都辛苦了。”团长站起身来缓缓讲道，“任务结束，你们可以离开友客鑫去忙自己的事。” 这无疑是要下“解散令”的节奏，听到这番话的众人纷纷抬头望向了他。  
“不会吧，团长。你难道被锁链手的那点小计谋打击到了，现在放弃也太早了些。”玛琪说话时从不会拐弯，这性格似乎还挺难交朋友。不过在同伴面前，这种表意方式真的无比畅快，谁用谁知道。  
“在你们眼里，我难道是那种人……”库洛洛已经快要叹气了。不管是过去还是现在，在锁链手面前，他总是无法避免地变得很“窝囊”，就像魔咒一样。库洛洛从来都不敢承认：自己当年被锁链手捆着拖走的事实其实给他留下了不小的心理阴影。他有试着让自己不在意这一点，也认为只要杀了他就能从失败的耻辱感中逃离，可他越努力就越是事与愿违。酷拉皮卡可能偶尔吃亏，但结局总是好的，就像有了神助一般。每次他要成功时，便总要凭空出现什么变数扰乱他的计划。  
“只是突然想再认真一些而已…不去急于求成，也不妄图走什么捷径……”  
接连失败的库洛洛开始对他的宿敌认真了，人不可能总是那么幸运，酷拉皮卡也一定有什么他不知道的诀窍。  
“我会去花些时间慢慢了解他的战术、思考问题的方式和经营管理团队的能力。等我完全看透他，再去量身制订计划也不迟……我会按自己的思路取得下一次的胜利，我说到做到……”  
果真，还是被锁链混蛋打击到了吧。  
也许是团长的语气过于沉重的缘故，听完这番郑重“宣告”的众人久久没有回音。库洛洛•鲁西鲁其实是个自尊心和胜负欲都高到可怕的家伙，如果他不是，便不可能带着大家离开流星街。时间和经验也许会给他套上无数层冷淡自制的面具，可本质总归是难以改变。  
“哦，说得倒是有模有样的，其实你在担心吧，团长？担心自己下次失败的时候再被大家看见。”  
玛琪有点看不下去库洛洛这么“丧”的样子，为了破除这种糟糕的气氛，他率先用略显过分的揶揄打破了僵局。这做法其实还挺冒险的，女孩看见自家首领本就不怎么好看的脸色又平添了几分别样的色彩。  
“放心吧，团长。无论你在那个锁链混蛋那里丢人现眼多少次，大家都不会笑话你的。我们会装作无事发生。”  
“喂喂，玛琪。看破不说破啊，团长都快哭了。” 想透了对方用意的飞坦又恰到好处地补充了一句。不知是谁忍不住率先笑出了声，把原本沉默的众人都带得忍俊不禁起来，轻松的气氛又回到了旅团的中间。  
“……快滚，求你们了…”无可奈何的库洛洛忍不住用双手捂面。人是他当初自己招的，规矩也是他自己定的。除非有新成员过来把他们全都打败挤走，否则就得一直憋着。不过拜自己的团员所赐，他确实没有那般沮丧了。  
“宣布任务结束并不是我一时兴起的想法。不必担心我，玛琪。我还没有失去理智。”从消极情绪中脱身，库洛洛可以静下心来跟自己的同伴解释这件事了，看似薄情的他其实很庆幸有熟悉的人能一直陪他走到今天。  
“抱歉，我今天把情绪表现出来了。”  
“没关系，团长。其实你那副样子，看上去差不多年轻了十岁。”  
向来一副扑克脸的女孩忍不住露出了笑意，她这话也并非空穴来风。就在刚刚，玛琪的比喻刚刚说出口的时候，所有从流星街一路走到今天的初始成员都忍不住交换了一个赞同的眼神。鲁西鲁先生的青年时代可绝对不是这样，他会笑会恼、又自傲又“臭屁”，还心气特高。至于原本挺可爱的一个“国中生”大男孩怎么长成这种寡言少语的“歪瓜裂枣”，这都要怪这世界的竞争太残酷了。所以有些情况下，旅团其实一点也不反感他们团长追着酷拉皮卡跑，至少那时的库洛洛看上去没有那么无聊。  
一阵悦耳的手机铃声响起了，打断了众人们的谈话。  
“这是什么意思？”收到了消息的团长忍不住皱起了眉。那是一则来自杀手网站的群体消息，针对所有参与酷拉皮卡赌盘暗杀活动的用户。消息的内容也很简单，不过一行字而已：◉_◉邀请大家进入直播间。  
一种极为不详的预感从库洛洛的心底里萌生，他已经点进了对方的个人主页。  
“赌在第一天，金额也是两亿……今天上午才刚刚下注吗？难怪之前没有注意到他。”  
鲁西鲁先生开始慌了，他才刚刚宣布要好好了解对方，他还不想现在就放弃这份难得的兴致。“去救锁链手”的念头在他脑海中怦然炸响，这想法于他的立场而言无疑荒唐，可他控制不了。倒计时结束，直播间的界面已经自动弹出在了网站的首页上。库洛洛恐怕永远也忘不了眼前的场景，这本应该是他期待已久的画面，此时此刻却压抑得令人不堪忍受。  
酷拉皮卡被捉住了，双手反剪挂在了一棵枯树上。他听见对面的杀手拍手向他示意，遂挣扎着抬起眸子望向了镜头。一指宽的皮带勒紧了青年漂亮的脖颈，把头颅死死固定在了一处。愈是挪动身体便愈是痛得深刻，团长看见自己的宿敌原本健康白皙的肤色泛出可怖的灰紫，只觉得自己的呼吸也随之变得急促困难起来。金发青年在痛苦地喘息，嘴唇一张一合似乎想说些什么。库洛洛听得到对方在喊“住手”，真切地就像发生在自己身边。  
“酷拉皮卡……”团长轻声喃喃，声音小到只有他自己才听得出，就像落在心底的一滴雨。  
一根钢针一样的东西飞来了，目标直指金发青年的前额。被固定住的锁链手动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着那恐怖的凶器戳进了自己的头骨。伤至颅脑的酷拉皮卡再也不能动了，如一只断了线的木偶般垂下了身体。视频戛然而止，屏幕上的播放页面呈现出一片灰白，可是库洛洛迟迟没有退出……  
“团长？”  
“没关系，玛琪。我只是在想事情。”  
“团长！”  
直到女孩用力扯住了自己的衣袖，鲁西鲁先生才发现自己在颤抖，过大的冲击让他的整个视线都变得很模糊。  
“该恭喜你吗？”  
“难道你觉得这很光荣，信长？”  
明明能杀了你的人，只可以是我……  
“呵，死了？被这种不知道哪来的家伙……开什么玩笑，锁链混蛋！”  
库洛洛感觉自己快要疯了，他的脑内乱成一团，不知是在责备没用的酷拉皮卡还是同样没用的自己。知道自己已然在团员面前暴露，他没有压抑自己内心的真实感受——那是一种愤怒、耻辱、迷惘，以及难以名状的失落。  
“你不是很强吗？开什么玩笑……别以为这样就算完了…”  
一种可以称之为执念的情绪在库洛洛心中极速蔓延，这感觉并不陌生却从未如此深刻。库洛洛•鲁西鲁想得而未得的东西有很多，可唯独锁链手的命，他才刚刚发誓自己要亲自取走，也没有什么可以替代得了。  
必须去确认才行。就算对方真的死了，也要见最后一眼，再把夺人所好的那个杀手处理掉！  
如此想罢，库洛洛立刻着手计划自己下一步的行动。他的情绪恶劣到了极点，他急需一个宣泄的出口……

#系统公告# 赌盘暗杀活动结束，请各参与者注意资金流转情况  
1L ◉_◉：今日首杀。  
2L spider：去死。

锁链手无论怎么猜都不可能了解蜘蛛此刻真正的心情，作为“被死亡”的一方，他的心里也颇不平静。  
旅团现在大概高兴得像过年一样吧？真不甘心呐……  
“怎么样？”终于被别人从枯树上放下来，金发青年松了口气，试着征求同伴的意见。  
“perfect！”奇犽冲他打了一个手势。  
“演得很像呢，酷拉皮卡。差一点就要冲过去救你了。” 小杰早就开始着急了，在那短短几分钟的录制时间里，他的脸被憋得通红。事实上，若不是少年们赶到得及时，任谁也不会怀疑这情形有假。  
然而，酷拉皮卡必须要承认：这也不全然都是演的成分。揍敌客家对工作向来负责，被吊上“绞刑架”的青年曾怀疑自己真的会被勒死。  
“别乱动，放松。”伊路米走上前，亲自把嵌在对方额头上的念针拔掉。  
酷拉皮卡能感受得到：在针尖离开皮肉的那一瞬间，“血”和“脑浆”便立刻像喷泉一样从所谓的伤口处涌了出来。这效果的确让人真假难辨，可未免有些太过火了。锁链手掏出手帕在自己的脑袋上蹭了许久都没能清理干净，只好认命地看着那些黏糊糊且气味诡异的东西溅了自己一身。  
“希望我们下次合作还能这么愉快，酷拉皮卡。”  
“……” 不，没有下次了。而且这次也并不愉快。  
没有察觉到对方的小情绪，伊路米毫不吝啬地给自己的表现打了个满分的成绩。毕竟这一次，他拿出了自己顶尖的伪装技术。所谓一分钱一分货，在锁链手的授意下，这单生意也的确划算：在第一天“杀死了”目标人物，伊路米不仅分得了杀手赌博的奖金，还又拿了酷拉皮卡支付的不小的一笔。如果不出意外，金发青年甚至保证他可以继续再赚。  
“那个老黑帮之后一定会联系你的，伊路米。作为一个人体收藏家，他在最初雇佣幻影旅团时就想要我的全尸。如果他提出购买遗体的要求，就把我伪装好送过去。至于这笔钱，我在混进对方地盘之后就转给你。”   
酷拉皮卡不紧不慢地继续阐述自己的计划。他还记得，在自己跪坐在蜘蛛面前抛却尊严的那个晚上，库洛洛曾满怀戏谑地对他说了这样一句话：“明天一早，我本该带着你的尸体前去找他（老黑帮）的”。这是一个并不引人注意的小细节，可好在青年把那时发生的一切都记得刻骨铭心。现在，终于到了他的反杀时间。  
所有的事情都按照锁链手设计的路线有条不紊地推动着。伊路米的手机铃声响了，如所料想的那样，正是老黑帮的通讯请求。金发青年没有再确认那通电话的内容，只静静看着对方走到安静的地方自顾自地进行交易。毕竟，他还有自己的事情要忙。  
在静候敌人消息的几分钟内，酷拉皮卡已经给部下坦塔罗发送邮件报过平安。余下的几位相当要好的同伴，他当然也不应该忽视。  
“是你吗，酷拉皮卡？！你还活着！！！” 电话另一端的女孩快要急哭了。自有关锁链手和蜘蛛的词条登顶友客鑫热门榜之后，她一直都关注着这边的消息。  
“嗯，我没事，旋律。”金发青年觉得自己鼻子发酸，连声音都变得怪怪的。接下来的话有些难以启齿且不可理喻，但是若让这般要强的人主动和另一位联系的话，无论如何也办不到吧？  
“旋律，可以帮我转告雷欧力吗？”  
“你在说什么啊？！这种事当然是你自己去说才会让人安心吧！” 女孩感到不可思议，她向来是个性情温和的人，却也为这番不负责任的发言感到生气了，“我不知道你们究竟发生了什么事？但真的要做到如此？”  
酷拉皮卡没有来得及做出回应，因为旋律立刻就挂断了他的电话。意思很明显：她绝不会帮忙，以及自己的同伴关系问题要自己想法子解决。  
……怎么办？头好疼。  
“怎么了，酷拉皮卡？不通知一下雷欧力吗？他的消息可是最灵通的呢，大概已经看到视频了。”  
“没事，旋律说她会帮忙传达的。”  
应该没有问题吧…他不是自认为很了解我吗？饶了我吧…我又没有告知他的那等义务！  
最终，锁链手对他的同伴说了谎，为了逃避一些没那么重要的事实。  
名为“因果”的齿轮缓缓转动了，裹挟着命运的发条车一路坠向深渊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜库洛洛对酷拉的感觉（不是感情），有了质的飞跃，可喜可贺。前排再次提醒，这是长篇，且更新龟速。  
> 【本章重点】满屏悲剧flag  
> 1\. 酷拉皮卡把自己活着的消息告知了叛徒坦塔罗，危。  
> 2\. 不知道自己同为猎杀对象的库洛洛，准备去老黑帮那里验证酷拉皮卡的生死，危。  
> 3\. 雷欧力，危。  
> 4\. 前几章，坦塔罗曾对酷拉皮卡说过：……是啊，boss。与我们相比，你一直都很强。  
> 大家留心这句话，会牵扯到终极反派老狐狸的个人理念。对于团酷联手才能打败的对象，在设定上是用过心的。老狐狸有自己的追求，他的层次不会太low（不然不就显得团和酷太low吗）  
> 5\. 一点自己的看法：原作中的酷拉皮卡没有性格缺陷吗？绝对有，而且超明显。本文最终想实现的不只是库洛洛的改变，还有酷拉皮卡的成长。受不了的可以退了。
> 
> 【碎碎念】真的可害怕自己把库洛洛塑造成完全不讨喜的样子……毕竟两人以后是要谈恋爱的。
> 
> 【声明】上章结束后，琉璃直接QQ问我是不是混饭圈了。我的回答是：决对没有！  
> 这个长篇是献给自己的贺礼，因此会讽刺一些自己讨厌的东西。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
一个成年人的骨灰有4～6kg。一个苹果才不过0.1kg。一个骨灰盒会比一箱苹果重吗？生命也许没你想象中的那般轻。  
在美丽罪恶的友客鑫，死亡真的稀松平常。如果你够幸运，有钱又有亲人关心，那么你可以在市中心的殡仪馆抢一个安静的“火化单间”：推进去时是完整的，拉出来时也一样，框架都清清楚楚。在滚烫的铁板上，有人会不辞劳苦地把你的骨头片片捡起来，大块的敲成渣渣，收进大盒子、大罐子里，小心翼翼地抱出来。  
但更多时候，更多无人过问的倒霉鬼死在了无所谓的权力争斗里，成了友客鑫繁荣的“粪肥”。烧他们可就环保多了：在没人看得见的地方，殡仪人员把尸体放在老式的焚化炉里。焚烧时甚至可以来回扒拉几下，以助它们早点成灰。事毕，从炉底象征性地铲出些许——自己的混着别人的，置在永远都不会有家属认领的小罐里。一排排小罐在纳骨堂里码成一堵墙，逾期了就再倒掉……  
有些人的生命，也许比你想象中的轻多了。  
友客鑫唯一一家设在市郊的殡仪厂是老黑帮获取尸体的主要来源。伪装成职业解剖师的“库里李•路西法”先生一点也不奇怪自己会被邀请到这儿：装五个小罐只需要烧一具尸体。其余的若不另作处理，那些人体收藏家又从哪搜罗的“艺术”素材？  
库洛洛从来都不畏惧死亡，他曾抱着必死的觉悟活过每一天。只是，当他踏上布满了苔痕的石砖，自一片凄寒的淡蓝色迷迭香从中穿过时，他的心底涌现出了些许哀伤的情绪。眼前这座已经废弃的哥特式教堂便是他今日的目的地，在雕琢华丽的尖角门前，一个身着墨蓝色工装的男人正恭恭敬敬地垂手以待。团长能看见对方的脸上正堆着谄媚的笑。  
把教堂改造成这种场所，在上帝的脚边做这种亵渎灵魂的事，也真难为他们居然还能笑得出来。  
“您好，路西法先生。”男人开口了，说话的时候整个胸腔都在发力，温厚得令人隔应，“今天的这具尸体真的非常重要，是极稀有的窟卢塔人种。所以我们才请了您这样顶尖的专家来。”  
“给狮子分肉的鬣狗而已，并不是多么光彩的职业。”鲁西鲁先生的话里带刺。他的心情本来就不好，在察觉到来自教堂顶层的窥探视线后，则又变得更为糟糕。  
“与你们相比，我至多算个捡漏子的小老鼠。哪比得过楼上的真禽兽啊…”团长意有所指地揶揄道，语毕还抬头瞥了顶层的一扇窗户一眼。  
“抱歉，先生。我们老板的确在楼上，但他今天…比较忙……”男人的脸上露出了尴尬的神色。  
“无妨，那种家伙无论是活着还是死了，我都不感兴趣。”库洛洛说的是实话，相较与一身污浊的黑帮老头，还是酷拉皮卡的尸体值得一见。  
“那个窟卢塔族的孩子在哪？在见到他之前，我没有时间和你们任何一个人讲客套话。”  
……  
被怼到无话可说的男人已经不想用什么敬语了。他早就该料到，喜欢和尸体打交道的脑子都多多少少沾点毛病。他们一路上再无其他内容可谈，这也正合库洛洛的意，可以让他好好的整理情绪。团长静静地跟在对方后面，从纳骨堂的暗格向下来到了一处装修现代、设备精良的生化实验室。恐怖教堂的真正面目终于向他展现了，而库洛洛敢肯定，这栋地下堡垒绝不亚于G5的研究基地。  
“就是这里。”  
两人最终在一处气动闸门前停下，团长一眼便看见了镶嵌在厚重铁板上的温控系统。  
“5℃”。如果酷拉皮卡没死的话，这种环境应该暂时要不了他的命。鲁西鲁先生不知道自己在期待什么，他只是不自觉地就这样想了。这显然不是他应该去考虑的问题，可他此时此刻什么都不愿意深究。  
“注意温控板，先生。虽然你现在肯定迫不及待，但最好还是抽点时间听我这个死活都无所谓的家伙讲一句。”男人的语气不太好，总不可能有人“挨了巴掌”还能笑着夸别人打得真棒。在电子触屏上重新输入一个数字后，他打开了那扇门。些许刺骨的冷气立刻便涌了出来，可库洛洛能感觉得到：里面的气温实则在缓慢回升，渐渐到了人体可接受的安全阈值。  
“最低能到零下20℃的。在你处理尸体期间，谁也不会到这里来，我也不会在这守着你。别因为好奇就把自己关起来玩死了。”  
团长压根就没有听清对方在说什么。他的心神已经全部被手术台上的东西吸引——一个巨大的黑色编织袋就静静的躺在那里，就像是一口棺。  
“酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛走到了他身边，轻轻地念了标签上注明的名字。他迫切想要知道的事实就在眼前，他的手已经搭上了裹尸袋的拉锁，他的指尖在微微颤抖……

金发青年在打盹，借着念力的保护进入了短暂的“冬眠”状态。脖颈以上的部位被裹上了一层厚厚的假面皮，他的呼吸不太通畅，感官也变得迟钝，种种因素让他变得更加嗜睡。  
“酷拉皮卡。” 锁链手听到有人念了自己的名字，那声音似乎并不陌生，可是因为耳朵也被假面一并裹住的缘故，他无法辨认出对方是谁。这种朦胧的熟悉感让青年迅速清醒了过来。  
头顶的裹尸袋发出了窸窸窣窣的声响，看样子是确实到达目的地了。如此想罢，酷拉皮卡进入了备战状态，他屏住了自己的呼吸，隔着厚厚的仿真材料悄悄地睁开了自己的眼睛。对方正在检查瞳孔反应，手电筒的灯光打下来，穿过假皮肤和胶质的眼珠照在了青年的眸子里，有点刺目但总归可以接受。金发青年看见了一个模模糊糊的影子正面向着他，还在俯身一点一点的接近……  
“哇～真有不嫌他恶心的。”锁链手忍不住腹诽。  
为了避免中途暴露，伊路米本着越“上头”越好的原则给他补了个尸妆。酷拉皮卡的那张假面丑到绝不会有人愿意瞥第二眼：他的嘴角积着血污，被食腐细菌消化到一半的脸肿大泛白、前额的伤口还留着脓水。即使被包在里面，金发青年也可以闻得见那种刺鼻的尸臭。而依旧愿意俯身确认他生死的这位解剖师，还真是不一般的敬业。  
酷拉皮卡感觉到对方又凑近了自己的脖颈，遂收紧了自己预先缠绕在心脏处的锁链。他的体表温度早就降的足够低，现在就连血流、呼吸和脉搏也一并停摆，安安静静就和真的死人一样。锁链手能感觉到对方确认了许久，扶着自己的颈线来来回回地摩挲，小心得像怕弄坏什么东西一样，久到他自己都快受不了。  
“拜托…心脏要真的停跳了。”   
青年觉得自己就要到了极限。如果再这样下去，他便非得现在就杀了这个解剖师不可。那个老狐狸应该不会错过解剖他的过程，他本想拖到老黑帮露面再起身处死两人的，他的右手也已经准备好随时释放锁链。意外就发生在这个时刻……  
酷拉皮卡察觉出对方终于起身了，可他还未来得及庆幸，便感到自己的双唇被什么带着热度的东西蹭过。这个突如其来又超出常理的行动杀了他一个措手不及，锁链手的心脏不可控制地挣脱束缚猛跳了几下，差一点就逼他忍不住打了个激灵。  
“这家伙在干什么？！”   
金发青年的心里乱成一团。因为隔着一层厚皮套的缘故，对方的那个动作变得极轻，这让他更加感到敏感。在绞尽脑汁领悟了好一会儿后，青年终于想明白了：这位解剖师用手指帮他蹭去了那滩污黑的血污。  
“干什么…很脏啊。有医用压力水枪可以用吧……快住手。”  
不知所措的酷拉皮卡不知道自己该如何反应才好，他替人尴尬的老毛病又犯了，并开始后悔把自己折腾成这样。金发青年想要恶心对方的初衷只源于自己的目的，他又不是喜欢给别人找不痛快的变态。  
住手……求你了。  
接下来被敷上的地方是额头，青年看见对方模糊的影子正拿着手帕一样的东西在清理。他能想象出那些浓稠的暗黄色液体是怎样黏连在布料上，只觉得自己的胸腔憋闷得难以忍受。对方修长的手指附上了那张肿胀丑陋的面皮，热量渐渐传过来了，把裹在其中的酷拉皮卡的脸都捂得发烫。金发青年能感觉到嘴角处传来的牵动，是那个家伙正在帮他摆一个好看的表情……  
“窟卢塔族吗？”解剖师再度开口了，声线平稳沉寂，却又带着温度。  
嗯。  
酷拉皮卡也差一点就真的回应了他。自我厌恶感涌上来了，他愧疚地无地自容。做什么多余的事，害他都不敢确定了：等老黑帮赶来时，自己能不能对眼前这人痛下杀手。  
是又怎样？被神遗忘、诅咒的弃子罢了，不值得你为我做到这步。  
锁链手听到解剖师发出了一声深沉的叹息，就好像听到了自己真实的心音一般。有什么重量压上来了，那是对方的额头抵上了自己的。古老又熟悉的祈祷词在他耳边回想，听到吟唱声的青年心中猛得翻起了惊涛骇浪。  
现在，酷拉皮卡确信自己应该改变计划了。

“天上太阳，地上绿树，我们的身体在大地诞生，我们的灵魂来自于天上……”  
真难看啊，锁链混蛋，死成这个鬼样子。库洛洛快要吐了，反胃的感觉涌来，他不得不停止吟诵来恢复状态。  
“阳光及月亮照耀我们的四肢，绿地滋润我们的身体……”  
变成了鬼了可别来找我，丑死了，真让人受不了。这就是了不起的锁链手？十二支的子鼠？让大家都信任的同伴？真是差劲至极。库洛洛气得在心底咒骂，祷告的声音却在发抖，眼眶传来的温热暴露了他内心的难过。所谓极致的痛苦本就是：把最漂亮的毁掉了给在意的人看。  
“将此身交给吹过大地的风，感谢上天赐予奇迹与窟卢塔族土地……”  
心怀感激吧，酷拉皮卡。早就背叛神的我竟要为了你求神祝福，这简直荒谬……

团长也有点不明白自己为什么要干这种事。几年前，在天空竞技场亲手炸毁西索的脸后，他头也不回地离开了。甚至于在更久远的友客鑫拍卖会时期，前来赎回自己的派克诺坦与他擦肩而过，库洛洛从同伴平静的眸子里读出了“赴死之相”，可他终究是没有阻拦。  
敌人也好、同伴也好，厌恶的人也好、信赖的人也好，生命凋零于团长而言就像星辰陨落，或黯然无痕，或华丽壮烈，却都是无法阻拦、冥冥中暗合天意的事情。杀死别人是他该有此劫，被别人杀死也算命中定数。这样的价值观让蜘蛛不会在意任何一位被处死的家伙，也不会因为断掉一两个手足便要就此止步。库洛洛抱着这样的态度前行了很多年，杀人却又等待被杀，一路畅行无阻。他从未觉得这种想法有何不妥，直到今天。  
后悔，真的非常后悔。也许名为酷拉皮卡的这颗星辰注定就不该落在他的手上，可团长这次却无论如何都无法做到无动于衷。  
如果当初立刻追过去就好了，如果当初多算一步就好了，如果在一切开始之前便先把雷欧力干掉就好了……那么现在，他就会是我的。我下手的时候肯定很重，但绝对不会任他的脸腐烂掉。他大抵会一丝不挂、毫无尊严，但外形还足够漂亮。他也许还会被黑帮买下、被挖空了内脏、被封进玻璃罐子供人欣赏，但他会变成所有人都称赞的“美人”，而不是躺在这里的一坨烂肉……明明让我杀了他，大家彼此都会幸福许多……  
我记住你了，酷拉皮卡。如此想得而未得、让人倍感焦虑的家伙。  
库洛洛差不多能理清自己的思路了。他的记忆追溯到了很久很久以前的流星街：一个小少年曾哭着对他失手掉进泥巴地的新书籍说再见。这感觉大抵就是：对已经失去了的、心怀赏悦之物的惋惜。

最终，团长决意自己应该把眼前的尸体拿去葬掉，他已经开始着手准备了。在为自己的宿敌念完悼词后，鲁西鲁先生从冷藏室的一角翻出了些许没处理完的尸块，他打算来一场偷梁换柱，把这些东西塞回去而把真家伙悄悄带走。  
“这个人也是金发呢。把脸颊肉都挖掉应该能顶替一阵吧…”  
专心进行自己的计划，库洛洛还没有发现丝毫的异样。在他背对着的解剖台上，原本静卧着一动不动的金发青年已经缓缓起身。伸手撕掉脸上的那层假面皮，酷拉皮卡看见冷库的大门就在自己眼前，遂头也不回地冲了出去。库洛洛听见自己身后传来咣当一身闷响，再回头时，裹尸袋里已经空空荡荡。  
好消息，尸体能走了。

“去死！人渣！”  
金发青年反手便锁死了冷库的大门，由于“逃”得太过匆忙，他还不知道里面关着的究竟是谁。反正是谁也无所谓，一个会和黑帮做尸体买卖的败类而已。  
没错，对方一定是个人渣。就算给自己整理了仪容，就算为自己念了悼词，也终究是一个人渣。  
酷拉皮卡在心底默默地安慰自己，他看见自己胸前的纽扣上别了一枝淡蓝色的迷迭香，遂把它扯了下来丢在地上，就像是看到了什么脏东西般。温控板上的数字被他修改了，金发青年一口气把他调到了“-20℃”的最低档。  
“把一切都交给神明吧，先生。”锁链手有些脱力地依靠在了闸门上。不管对方出于什么目的才做了这些事，他都该承认自己的确感动过。锁链手曾认为自己会孤独一生，他真的很感激有人肯认真为他送别。  
“至多两个小时。这期间如果有人来救你，就换份工作重新做人。如果没有，我祝愿你能抵达天堂。我愿意再回来为你祈祷。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章重点】：比较平淡的感情推进章。  
> 1.团酷关系持续升温，但这并不意味着情况乐观了。库洛洛承认自己比较在意酷拉皮卡，但不是作为人，而是作为一个比较“物化”的概念。酷拉皮卡有点感动，但仅此而已。他甚至都还不知道对方是库洛洛。（不够火热啊…这真的能开车吗(◉㉨◉) ）  
> 2\. 西索从第一章开始就频繁被cue啊，当然是以后要出场了。会作为库洛洛的逆鳞推动团酷感情线。（西>团>酷 和 团>酷<雷，三角套三角就他喵的美好！当然这文只高举团酷大旗不动摇，其余皆为“助攻”)
> 
> 【碎碎念】这章给人的感觉可能怪怪的。就当我又开始犯病了，之前也有说过这篇文会夹杂一些自己的“私货”。文中库洛洛关于死亡的态度，一定程度上反映自己的吧。  
> 死生有命，但到那一刻来临之前，想好好活着。


	11. Chapter 11

这又算什么艺术流派？充满现代感的奇美拉风格？  
酷拉皮卡在偌大的地下实验室里乱窜，漫无目的且心情烦躁。他刚刚杀了人，准确的讲是近似于杀害了他，而对方说不定还是一个没有那么坏的家伙。一种道义上的谴责正折磨着锁链手，害他久久没能理清自己的思路。因着这点负罪感，金发青年没有立刻找到通往地上的道路，他在附近恍恍惚惚地兜了一个大圈子，却又误打误撞地瞧见了老狐狸的极品收藏。  
在地下堡垒的大厅，一人高的培养舱整整齐齐地分列左右，这个意外的发现极大地刺激了锁链手的神经。酷拉皮卡透过诡异的暗红色液体看到了盛在里面的东西——一群半人半兽的怪物，身上还插满了导管，露出狰狞恐怖的表情，维持着击打玻璃的姿势。在大厅的中央，被众多培养舱围起来的地方，有一个更大的玻璃罐子被摆在那里。青年看见那个容器还空空如也，遂确信那本是用来安置自己的地方。这个有点恐怖的联想让他感到汗毛倒立。  
锁链手断定那些小一号的罐子里装的不是嵌合蚁，因为人与兽融合的痕迹在这些尸体上表现的太过明显，看上去反而更像他在黑暗大陆接触过的寄生型。这应该是老黑帮为了艺术效果而随意拼凑的。在协会的努力下，无论是奇美拉的融合繁殖机能，还是来自黑暗大陆的种种未解之谜，都是旁人绝对不可触碰的最高机密。区区一介黑帮而已，又怎么可能掌握这种技术？  
只是一介黑帮而已。酷拉皮卡在心底重复着，企图让自己确认这个假设。可以安心的理由有那么多，可金发青年不知为何久久不能移开脚步，就像这些藏品身上隐含着什么天大的秘密一般。  
“怎么回事，这些人的表情……”  
最终，酷拉皮卡把这种诡异的压迫感都归因为内心本能的恐惧。他走到了一位接着蜥蜴趾掌的少女面前，隔着厚厚的玻璃触碰到了对方带着吸盘的墨绿色的手。他感觉自己的指尖烧灼一般的发烫，遂有些慌张地收了回来。  
“原先的躯体在还活着时就被砍掉了吗？所以才会这么痛苦…好疼……”  
锁链手不敢再抬头看那个女孩的脸，对方空洞又憎恨的眸子像要把他整个吞进去。自宣战以来，他头一回切实感受到了老狐狸是一个怎样的狠角色。酷拉皮卡早就了解对方是一个在黑帮界呼风唤雨的人物，但在来到这里之前，他从未去思考自己的敌人与之前遇到过的究竟有何不同。  
有点可怕…  
毕竟，是能让猎人协会都不得不采取延缓战术、竭力隐藏其信息的恐怖家伙啊……  
“逃跑？怎么可能！”  
被自己心中转瞬即逝的退缩惊到，酷拉皮卡用力拍了拍自己的脸恢复了镇静。甩开无聊的杀手，骗过穷追不舍的蜘蛛，抹除了自己的存在，也杀了不想杀的人。明明经历了千辛万苦才最终走到这步，像只丧家犬一样夹着尾巴回去，他无论如何也做不到。  
“没有多余的武器，念力也因为在冷库里维持生命而消耗了一半。对方的实力与随从数量皆为未知。”  
在仔细考虑了敌我的差距后，锁链手认定自己应该走潜伏暗杀路线，他已经召出了食指链来感知整栋建筑的构造。“拜托了。”酷拉皮卡把自己的小海豚放进了通风管道，他视野中的景色也随之发生了变化：一片漆黑的背景中，偶尔闪现几张定格画面。那是他自己的念兽正按顺序传送教堂内各个房间的情况。  
一楼的焚化室与纳骨堂，二楼的接待大厅与家属等候区，以及再向上几层的员工区域都空无一人。这景象并不令人惊讶，毕竟所谓的殡仪厂不过是一个掩人耳目的幌子，本来就不会有什么客户。侦查一点一点地推进，过不了多久便来到了教堂的最顶层。情况终于出现了些许的不同，金发青年看到几个全副武装的男人在一个侧室里偷偷摸摸地打桥牌。这是一个好兆头，如果不出所料，老狐狸就一定在这群人附近。  
只剩最后一个主房间，成败在此一举。带着半是忧虑、半是期待的心情，锁链手操纵着海豚缓缓靠近了此次探查的终点。他自认为已经做好了准备：之后无论呈现在眼前的幕后boss是何等形象，自己都应该不会太过惊讶。  
酷拉皮卡设想了许多中可能出现的景象。一个坐着轮椅、看上去和蔼可亲的老头，亦或是像四王子切利多尼希一样有着残暴气场的人物…他给自己的敌人画了许多张肖像，却没有一张像自己正在看到的那样。  
坦塔罗？！为什么？他怎么会在这？kuruta的防守失败了？为什么不提前逃跑？！  
很遗憾，最后一个房间里的人并不是自己要找的老狐狸，可于金发青年来说已经不重要了。酷拉皮卡看见自己最信任的部下被捆绑结实放倒在地上，他的心脏被猛得收紧，他的理智在渐渐崩盘。  
只是几个不成气候的杂鱼而已，不要紧的，必须要去救他。  
最终，锁链手几乎是毫不犹豫地起身赶往自己的部下身边。老黑帮的行踪还未明确、潜伏的战术也被抛之脑后，没弄清楚的疑点也有那么多，可金发青年没有细想。酷拉皮卡不知道自己如果失手放掉敌人会不会后悔，他只明白若是此刻袖手旁观就要内疚一辈子。  
施展开隐，一路向顶楼行进，金发青年还没有预料到自己将要面对什么。他什么都看见了：看见了自己部下被紧缚的双手，看见了对方脸上有些难受的表情，甚至还看清了他额上细密的汗珠。锁链手注意到了每个细节，却唯独没有看到那把藏在对方袖口里的尖刀……

为什么会效忠于酷拉皮卡呢？如今又为什么背叛他？算了，现在说什么都晚了。  
倒在地上的青年默默地想着自己的事情。事实上，他已经对自己的新主人立下了“军令状”，他自己和酷拉皮卡，今天必须有一个要被泡进福尔马林溶液里。  
坦塔罗熟知对方制定战术时会用的套路，他知道自家老板一定会看到他，也一定会赶来救他。  
你不见得最了解我，但我绝对是最了解你的人……  
青年想起自己第一次见到boss的时候，还是在三年前。那时的酷拉皮卡拿着一份出了大纰漏的文件找到了他。  
“是你做的？抱歉，我可能需要你为此承担责任。”金发青年的语气波澜不惊，甚至还能维持基本的礼节。但坦塔罗知道对方其实是很生气的，锁链手的眼睛染上了绯色——这是在他们圈子里流传很久的、鉴别老板情绪的一个秘诀。  
“对不起，boss。我会弥补这次交易的损失。至于对方的客户，我已经主动联系并提出了再交涉的方案。” 那时，初入黑道的年轻人吓得大气都不敢喘。他以为这次指定吃不了兜着走，只等着酷拉皮卡令别人把自己拖出去狠揍一顿，就像影视剧中描绘的黑手党那样。然而事实就是：金发青年没有那么做，非但没有还认真查验了自己的补救措施。  
“到我办公室。”  
坦塔罗的心里咯噔一下，他认为对方要下力气亲自收拾他。  
“别忘了收拾好东西，从明天起，由你来做我的秘书。至于具体的工作，我以后慢慢教你。”  
“……唉？”  
在那之后，年轻人有厚着脸皮问自家老板为什么选择了他。坦塔罗永远也不会忘记酷拉皮卡那日的回答，那是一剂良药，后来却渐渐酿成剧毒。  
“你很诚实。此外，你面对危机的时候很冷静，我想我缺乏这种素质。我会需要你。”  
boss他需要我……  
坦塔罗抱着这种信念追随了酷拉皮卡很久很久，无比自豪却又无比自卑。最初，他以为金发青年是因为看重自己才会网开一面，可渐渐的，他发现自家老板其实对谁都一样的不计较，就像个高洁却又冷面无私的天使。他拼尽了全力让自己变得更好。酷拉皮卡需要我，我会成为他的助力，我会给他别人给不了的东西……塔坦罗真的为此努力了很久很久，直到某一天，酷拉皮卡在自己面前展示了他的念能力。  
年轻的助理想要为自己敬重的上司挡下一发子弹，他搭上了自己的真心实意，也豁出去了自己的性命。金发青年只轻轻一挥手就把危机化解了，留下救人不成反被救的自己，就像一个小丑。坦塔罗终于明白了：酷拉皮卡其实并没有想象中的那么需要他。  
既然如此，把我换掉不就好了？为何不开口？你已经在友克鑫有名气了，想要站在你身边的家伙已经趋之如骛。把我换掉啊，换成那些和你一样的强者……

“boss。你真的来救我了，我好感动。” 在酷拉皮卡推门走进来的那一刻，坦塔罗的眼里闪过了一道光。那道光芒并不是假的。  
“小点声，敌人就在隔壁。”为了避免打草惊蛇，酷拉皮卡没有攻击任何人。不带有丝毫的防备，他走上前解开了部下身上的绳索，“如果真的感激我，就应该小心一点别被抓到。”  
话说出口才觉得有些不近人情，金发青年观察到部下的嘴角忍不住抽动了一下，自己也尴尬地咬紧了下唇。他现在有亿点后悔，但终究没有再表露什么。不要紧的，他和坦塔罗自始至终就是这样相处的。  
“抱歉，是我大意了。”年轻的助理故作自然，“不过kuruta保住了，不问一下公司的情况吗？”  
“没事，那不重要。”酷拉皮卡的语气依旧平静。这显然是个好消息，可他没有流露出丝毫的喜悦。在不受幻影旅团干扰时，他冷静克制、处变不惊。对己而言，这是他品性中的一个优势，有时却成了诛心的利器。  
金发青年总是在无意中就伤了许多人，越是交往密切就越是如此。他自己也明白这点。  
“不重要啊……可是boss，我真的已经很努力了，努力想帮你打点好一切，努力为你经营着kuruta。”青年的语气猛得低落下来。与对方共事多年，这不是他第一次受这份“委屈”，可作为最后一次，他早已不想再忍。  
也许是被束缚的时间过长，坦塔罗被搀起来时摇摇晃晃的，几乎把整个体重都压在了自己上司身上，“竟然说不重要什么的……为什么要这样讲？”  
“坦塔罗…你应该知道我不是那个意思……”酷拉皮卡被问得有些发懵，他猛然察觉自己又做错事了，并开始隐约觉得情况有些不太对劲。“我更担心你”，如果能坦率地这样讲出来就好了，可作为向来就不擅长表意的“傲慢”家伙，他说不出口。  
“你被吓到了？冷静下来，我先带你出去。” 锁链手有些不敢看对方脸上的表情，他早就应该察觉了，这层看似稳固的同事关系之间有一堵不容忽视的墙。只要彼此绝口不提就像不存在一般，这种平和的假象让他们两人都错失了许多机会。现在才想着破除已经太迟。  
“我知道你在抱怨什么，一直以来我都清楚。总之，我们先离开…”  
“你该不会觉得我们还有再谈话的余地吧，boss？”青年的脸上浮现出了一丝苦笑。从与老黑帮签下契约决定背叛的那一刻起，他就已经无路可退。  
“人与人之间就是如此，一旦撕破脸就回不到从前。像我这种弱者，你之后随便换几个都可以！”塔坦罗毫不顾忌地提高了自己的音量，并满意地看着对方脸上露出了恐慌的神色。  
那几个端枪的杂鱼，根本就不是你的对手吧？到现在还想着别人什么的…  
“真可爱啊，酷拉皮卡～”  
“塔坦罗！”金发青年着急了，他的声音有些颤抖。这还是他第一回听见自己的部下喊自己的名字，扭曲又轻佻，就像一个流氓。他听见隔壁的房间传来了走动的声响，可他的部下却偏偏要挑这个时候和他把一切都讲明。  
“讨厌就推开我好了，boss。”  
“我从来都没有看不起你，请相信我…对念力毫无天赋也没关系，经常需要被别人保护也没关系。”酷拉皮卡其实一直都懂，也正是因为懂才畏畏缩缩地不敢挑破，“我不是抱着施舍的态度留你在身边的！听懂了吗，坦塔罗！”  
门锁转动的声音传来了，应该是隔壁房间的家伙赶来了这里。也难怪，如此激烈的争执声，不被察觉几乎不可能。酷拉皮卡召出了锁链来预防可能的攻击，他的全部注意力已聚焦于大门的方位，他的另一只手却依旧紧紧扶住自己的同伴。  
即便有了分歧也没什么大不了的，金发青年从来都没有轻视任何一位同行者，却也没有将人与人之间的羁绊看得那样重。他从来都不曾想过，有一天自己竟然会栽在自己人手中。  
“唔…”  
一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛传来了，是塔坦罗把预先藏好的匕首刺进了自己的胸腔中。受到攻击的酷拉皮卡心神为之一震，他的脸上浮现出了不可思议的表情。大门被打开了，锁链手看见黑黢黢的枪口忽视了坦塔罗直直地瞄准了自己，浓墨一般的悲哀与绝望随之心底里蔓延。  
“没想到吧，boss。你送给我的武器竟然最先应用到了你自己身上。”  
“……为什么？…听我说啊…坦塔…”  
锁链手已经很难说出一句完整的话了，因为对方已经把插在胸口处的刀子毫不犹豫地拔了出来，难受至极的青年只发出了断断续续的气音。那一下真的很重，已经直接刺进了肺部。酷拉皮卡感到冰冷的空气不受控制的涌进了自己的胸腔，把那里挤胀得像个吹满的气球般，就像是要炸开。失去了压缩功能的肺部几乎无法呼吸，连发声都变得勉强。  
“你问为什么吗？boss…你竟然还不明白吗？”青年挣开了酷拉皮卡紧握着自己的手。他的神情已经恢复了平静，正如往日自家领导常常会有的态度一样，读不出喜悦也读不出悲哀。  
“什么时候…从什么时候开始变的…”  
“你问我的忠心吗？不知道。”年轻助理的眸色变深了些许，他的脸上闪过了一丝不舍，却也只是转瞬而已，“但我向你发誓。最初，那一定是真的。”  
“你很强，boss…既聪明又善良，还很漂亮。”坦塔罗缓缓地撤开了，轻轻推开酷拉皮卡的身体，走到了远离枪口的地方，“错的人是我，你不必愧疚什么，是我受不了碌碌无为地在你身边一辈子。”  
“那位大人说他可以办到，让我这种毫无天赋的人也有机会和你平起平坐。他会把友客鑫改造成不一样的地方，不是你们念力者的游乐园，也不是普通人的修罗场。”  
锁链手知道对方说的是谁，也弄清了那个狡猾的家伙是凭借什么才蛊惑了自己最信赖的左膀右臂。  
“呵…这不怪你……”我的确给不了他能给你的东西，所以不怪你。金发青年笑了，笑出了满脸的无奈。他的胸腔痛得厉害，分不清是因为伤口还是因为难过。子弹上膛的声音纷纷传来，他的眼眸也因此染上了绯红。  
我不会责备你的，坦塔罗。但是若要我死在你这种叛徒手上，你绝对休想！！！  
枪声响起，酷拉皮卡调动起自己最后的力气俯身冲向了窗户。玻璃破裂的声音传来，他径直飞出房间自教堂的顶层坠落。哥特式的建筑高嵩又少有落地点，可好在教堂外墙上繁复精致的雕花最终救了自己一命。锁链手钩状的食指链挂住了几处大理石的岩壁，这种缓冲作用让他摔落在地的时没有那么的惨烈。他最终跌进了一人高的迷迭花海里，混进一片星星点点的淡蓝色之中。  
“可恶…无耻的家伙…别让我再遇见你！”  
酷拉皮卡疼得浑身发颤，与之前的任何一次负伤都不同。这一次他感觉到自己的意识在消散，是切切实实的生命流逝的感觉。他已经咬牙把治愈拇指链直接塞进了自己的肺部，伤口在快速愈合，可念力也在飞速透支。  
“到极限了吗……这里就是终点？”  
金发青年努力挪动身体向花丛的更深处爬去，企图延缓被敌人发现的时间。他已经没有念力可用了，深处的致命伤已被修复，刀口却依旧大开着暴露在空气中，还在不停地流血。  
已经完了，就算不会器官衰竭或者憋死，自己也难逃失血而亡的命运。  
如此想罢，锁链手静静地阖上了自己的眼睛。好不甘心，但却毫无办法……

“真可爱啊，酷拉皮卡～”  
熟悉的声音传来，意外之人的造访让锁链手吃了一惊。是库洛洛，他早就逃出来了。在酷拉皮卡和自己部下吵架的时候，他就把自己挂在教堂的外墙上，兴致勃勃地收听这款“职场伦理”节目。此时此刻，他正在模仿坦塔罗的语气讲话，阴阳怪气的。  
“原来是你。”酷拉皮卡抬起了头，他现在知道帮自己整理遗容的家伙究竟是谁了。库洛洛的脑袋就像一个蒸熟的包子一样，腾起了团团白雾，显然是在冷库里冻的。  
有点搞笑呢。  
“嗤…”锁链手忍不住笑出了声。他的确不应该用这种轻松自然的态度面对自己的宿敌，可不知为何，金发青年今天似乎真的没办法对鲁西鲁先生生气。这个小举动害他的胸腔剧烈起伏了几下，更多的血涌了出来。  
“给我撑住，锁链混蛋。”抬头观察了一下周遭的状况，团长俯身横抱起了身负重伤的青年。纵身跃出教堂的围墙，他向着近处的密林冲去。  
“我要亲自杀了你，还记得吗？你要是现在死了，可就不算数了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为庆祝自己喜欢的rapper拿了冠军，这次的提前放出来了，希望质量没有下降。  
> 来了！来了！来了！小树林！！！请团长安慰一下被部下虐惨了的酷拉皮卡（疯狂拍桌）下次大约十五日后吧，我要好好琢磨一下，其实我不太擅长……  
> 【本章重点】（这次的一定要看哦）  
> 1.老狐狸的真身已经隐约透露了。请记住酷拉皮卡在地下大厅看到的和想到的东西，大伏笔，日后都会是刀。至于老狐狸的理念，已借坦塔罗之口透露部分。  
> 2\. 坦塔罗和酷拉皮卡的关系究竟要如何评价？  
> 我一向更看重剧情吧…所以不会安排没有意义的背叛。目前就作为开放题，大家怎么理解都好（反正绝对不是爱情）。简单来说：于酷拉而言，是傲娇毁一生的故事，还挺具有启发和教育意义；于坦塔罗而言，平凡人却活在猎人世界的悲哀罢了。  
> 我个人在塑造的时候，其实并不非常讨厌坦塔罗。虽然不可原谅，但自卑的人能懂吧？大概…  
> 3\. 关于坦塔罗和酷拉皮卡的关系。几章后，库洛洛会有一个自己的解读，挺重要的，表明了他性格中的阴暗面。请大家务必不要忘了这个叛徒，他在文中的任务还没完成呐(´,,•㉨•,,`)  
> 4\. 老狐狸既然知道酷拉没死，为什么不在冷库里就直接派人杀了他？这不是剧情出错。下章一开头会用几句话解释。


	12. ⚠️

“是外伤造成的开放性气胸。如果不把体内灌进去的气体都排掉，即使伤口愈合也照样很难呼吸的。”  
库洛洛把酷拉皮卡放在了一块平坦的青石板上、浓密的树荫下，避开了刺眼的日光想让他躺得舒服一点。因着之前伪装成解剖师的缘故，他的大衣口袋里还装着不少急救用具。团长选了一块大小合适的塑料覆膜，解开了对方的衬衫直接按在了伤口处。他原以为酷拉皮卡会抵抗，也做好了随时压制住他的准备。然而意料之外的，锁链手这次真的又乖又安静，一动不动地任人摆布。  
想活下去，无论如何也想活下去。  
金发青年从来都不知道自己的求生欲望原来这么强烈，强烈到让他可以毫无顾忌地去信任自己的宿敌。库洛洛冰凉的手指就贴在光裸的胸膛上，这感觉有些难受还有点微妙的难为情；对方的另一只手也凑过来了，轻轻掩上了自己的口鼻。被这意义不明的举动吓到，酷拉皮卡有些慌张。  
“放松。我说过了，会让你活下去。” 库洛洛能察觉到青年因为过度紧张而骤然加剧的呼吸，他的手心被那些温热又湿润的气流撩拨得痒痒的，就像揣着一只毛绒绒的小动物。从流星街走出来的亡命之徒大多都通晓些保命的应急知识，团长在认真感受酷拉皮卡的活动，吸气时就略微放松束缚；呼气时就稍加压力、暴露伤口，强迫他把胸腔里的废气挤出来。几番轮回后，锁链手的胸压渐渐接近了可以保命的阈值。  
库洛洛觉得自己的技术还算不错，对方的吐息转而平稳了，不再像跳上岸的鱼那样沉重又急促。他应该还比不上受训的专业医生，但总归还有可圈可点之处吧？  
团长猛然间就想起了某个惹自己讨厌的家伙，一个在合影时会自然而然地把手搭在酷拉肩膀上、不管是否回应都频繁邮件问候、明明关系好到不行却还自称是普通朋友的“野心家”——雷欧力。那家伙是真正的、有执照的医生来着。  
“我说，锁链混蛋。以前你受伤的时候……算了，当我没问。”  
库洛洛不知道现在在意些这个有什么意思。他看见酷拉皮卡的状态并不是太好，遂放弃了继续深究的想法。只是，一考虑到自己可能被拿去和那个“大叔”作比较，他还是觉得浑身不舒服。  
蜘蛛曾黑进过锁链手的个人邮箱，那是在黑鲸号航行之前的事。企图找到什么可以当做筹码的东西，他翻阅了金发青年的收藏夹。  
切，回复又不肯回复，一封一封整理起来算几个意思？  
库洛洛一时兴起就替自己宿敌清空了所有雷欧力发来的邮件。  
然后，他就再也没能找到酷拉皮卡的新账号。  
那个医生大概也不知道同伴换邮箱了吧？鲁西鲁先生看见问候信还是一封接着一封地每月按时发来。“未读消息”旁边的红色数字也在一点一点地累积增多……  
呵呵，真痛快。

“结束了，你现在可以用治愈能力。”  
不知又过了多久，直到双方都感到有些疲惫，库洛洛才移开了自己的手。简单的按压止血过后，他放任酷拉皮卡自己处理余下的部分。在有些昏暗的密林中，锁链手的治愈拇指链正散发着萤火般的微光，显然是有些吃力。  
“…对不起。”  
“伤口长在你身上，疼的人是你。我又不着急。” 团长还没明白酷拉皮卡为什么道歉，他现在心情不错，只以为对方担心自己不愿意留下来等他。好东西在到手之前就应该耐住性子守好。中途放弃丢掉？他们旅团没有这种道理。  
“你慢慢疗伤就好，我哪都不去。就算你那个白眼狼部下追过来了，我也会替你顶着。”  
“不是…我是说你的手。”金发青年语气中的尴尬更甚。  
手？  
这一回，库洛洛终于明白自己的宿敌在担心些什么了。  
鲁西鲁先生的掌心早已被蒸腾得湿漉漉的，一直在胡思乱想的他直到别人主动提起才发现。那些呼吸产生的氤氲水汽本就无处释放，遇到被冻到冰冷彻骨的手指便更容易凝结。青年残留的气息是温热的、带着暖意，他开始觉察出那种湿滑却不让人讨厌的触感。  
“没事…你又不脏。”库洛洛开口安慰，实则又在抚平自己的情绪。这种表述无疑有点暧昧，就像自己绝不会嫌弃他一样，意识到这点的他立刻又噤了声。同样有点尴尬的蜘蛛猛然回忆起了金发青年隐忍又克制的喘息声：“呼…呼…”，带着有点骇人的热度一下又一下地叩击自己的皮肤。当时，一心只想着疗伤的自己没有什么余裕多想，也难怪对方别别扭扭怎么也放松不下来的样子……  
该死，气氛变得有些奇怪了。  
库洛洛转过身去不再看酷拉皮卡，他的心脏在狂跳。背对着青年，摆出佯装要把水渍擦干净的样子，鬼使神差的，他抬手凑近了自己的鼻尖。那应该没有什么味道，可团长怀疑自己闻见了枫糖调制酒的气息。他敢肯定，那家伙一定是微甜的，暖洋洋的让人感觉舒适。  
“为什么要救我，蜘蛛？如果是想亲自了结我的性命，你没有必要做到这一步。” 锁链手再度开口了。伤口基本愈合，体力也在渐渐恢复，他现在恰好有时间和库洛洛探讨一些伤脑筋的事情。  
“你说什么…”团长已经听清对方的发问，他只是有些不太清醒。他的脑袋正在发涨，各种莫名其妙的情绪挤在一起让他抽不出一个完整的答案，“不知道。因为喜欢…反正我乐意这样做。”  
听到如此答复的金发青年轻轻叹了口气，很显然，狡猾的旅团首脑并没有对他说实话。团长自然有暂且留下敌人性命的理由——一个完全基于理性的理由，与各种无聊的感觉和心理倾向都全然无关，这才像幻影的作风。事实上，库洛洛他本人也不知道自己在胡说八道些什么。  
“你不正常，蜘蛛。不是你疯了便是我疯了。”  
……  
没错，应该是我疯了。从莫名其妙地和雷欧力“攀比”的那一刻起，事情就有些脱轨。这份怀疑和不自信简直毫无源头，除了“经常性的想弄死他”这一点外，单论能力和气质，自己哪里不比那个医生要强，俨然一个好搭档。  
库洛洛看着自己的手上亮晶晶地闪着水光，遂焦躁地蹭了蹭身下冰凉的青石板。上帝令他做我的敌人，却偏要把他塑造得漂亮。他的脑海中断断续续地闪过了许许多多张画面：酷拉皮卡抬手蹭掉了自己的口红，那抹有些娇艳的浅粉就挂在他的唇边上；酷拉皮卡佯装镇静地坐在自己身旁，套着丝袜的双腿就像从裙摆下流淌出来的一样；酷拉皮卡跪下来颤颤巍巍地解开了自己的衣服，他在那样做时眼角还湿漉漉地泛着绯色；以及，在几分钟前，就在自己的身后，酷拉皮卡洁白的胸膛在自己的掌心下剧烈起伏着……大多数影像都是令人赏悦的，偶尔也有不和谐的地方，比如：酷拉皮卡虚晃一招挡在了某人面前，沉稳从容还英气十足。  
呼——  
团长闭上眼睛强迫自己什么都别想，现在，换作那急促的呼气声来扰乱他了。像锲子一样深深钉进记忆里，想忘也忘不掉。  
“你这是反过来怪我不该救你喽？全是你的错，锁链混蛋。你要是能争口气不把自己折腾得这么惨，我们彼此都会好受很多。”  
最终，蜘蛛把这一切都归因于某种再正常不过的生理反应。  
对，全是对方的错，一定是这样的。回顾自己这段时间频繁在锁链手面前受挫的倒霉经历，鲁西鲁先生认定自己一定是积攒了过多的压力才会这样。“被自己宿敌诱惑到”、“在意自己在宿敌心中的位子”，这种事情说什么也绝无可能。  
“真绝情呐，酷拉皮卡…我可是被你关在冷库足足一个小时，好不容易才控制好念力破门出来的。都快死了还要想法子救你，你不觉得自己有义务帮帮我吗？”团长回身接近了自己的猎物，他笑得不怀好意，“我现在有点冷，你也一样吧？”

“住手！蜘蛛！”  
酷拉皮卡不知道库洛洛脑袋里跑火车似的掠过了多少剧情，他只知道之前还一脸平静的家伙突然就翻脸要过来上他。事情的发展已经远远超乎了他的意料。  
“哇，真凶。难道你一直就是这样对待恩人的？”库洛洛抬手接住了金发青年挥过来的拳头。锁链手已经着急了，挣扎着想要起身甩开自己。只是，刚刚结束疗伤的酷拉皮卡显然还没有什么体力，召不出多余的念来进行攻击，他几乎在转瞬间便又被蜘蛛摁回了原地。  
“差不多就行了，锁链混蛋。怎么还没完没了的。”  
“怎么，人渣？你以为我在跟你玩情趣？！”  
团长当然知道酷拉皮卡是真心实意地在抵抗他，那道刚刚愈合的伤口在猛烈的挣动下已经有了要重新破裂的迹象。他只是期望对方能多少老实一点罢了。毕竟今天，他真的没有任何要伤害的本意。  
“你确定要这样做，库洛洛？你这样跟再杀死我一次有什么区别！”金发青年感到害怕，他的肺部在隐隐作痛，伤口处也在充血，可他的宿敌似乎对此无动于衷。对方已经在解他的衣服了，制止住这种没什么威力的抵抗与他而言本就不是什么难事。  
“我知道，酷拉。但想不想活命，这完全取决于你自己。” 听到酷拉皮卡的质疑，库洛洛终究还是暂且停下动作。把手掌贴在了那道骇人的刀疤处，他跨坐在对方身上，俯身接近了青年，“我不会真做的，也不想再弄伤你，只要你肯配合我。”  
“……好吧。你想让我做什么？” 酷拉皮卡无奈妥协，他早就料到支给自己冤家的医疗费应该不便宜。  
“很简单，喘给我听。”  
“你有病吧，蜘蛛！你脑子里都装了些什么品类的垃圾？！”  
锁链手快要崩溃了，这要求简直要了他的命，他难得的爆出了粗口，“你难道不知羞愧吗……对着你的脸，我办不到。”  
“是你诱惑我在先，锁链混蛋。说什么办不到，明明刚才就做得很畅快。” 库洛洛的表情依旧自然，就好像在谈论天气一般。  
他当然是认真的。

“既然对着我的脸不行的话，这样总归没问题了吧？”  
酷拉皮卡的视野中一片漆黑，因为蜘蛛把遮挡在前额的白布条解了下来，束在了他的眼前。酷拉皮卡自己也并不反对这样做，于当前这种尴尬的境况而言，什么都看不见显然会让他更舒服一些。  
“你可以试试看，人渣。”锁链手没好气地回道。他的内心怅恍又迷茫，却依旧强制自己勾出了一丝嘲讽的笑，“这要看你的技术。”  
“呵，你倒还真敢说…”  
酷拉皮卡暗中发誓自己一定不会出声，他已经悄悄咬紧了自己的下唇。面对此番情景的库洛洛并不在意，攻破这种没什么经验的单纯孩子并不困难，他有那份自信。  
“没关系，你想怎样都可以。” 蜘蛛俯身吻了吻金发青年的额头。兴许是受到了什么刺激，这一次，他着实想暂且扮演位温柔些的角色。  
“在你忍不住高潮之前，我不会再对你讲话了，酷拉。既然无论如何都不想面对我的话，我允许你在心里把我想象成别人。”  
“你这个年纪也该有喜欢的人了吧？把我当作是他就好。”  
……  
喜欢的人吗？怎么可能会有。  
突然被提及私生活的锁链手有些不知道该如何回答自己宿敌的问题，他的情感经历应该比大多数人想象中的无聊多了。收集族人的眼睛、为复仇做准备，单是忙完这些事就恨不得把自己劈成两份来用，怎么可能会有闲情考虑其他。  
我没有可以倾慕到那种程度的人。  
酷拉皮卡本想这样坦白的，可他不知为何说不出口。恍然间，他发现自己其实也很悲哀，不比那些彷徨在地狱的恶徒过得轻松。  
“你呢，蜘蛛。常人一样的爱慕之情，你这种人渣也会有吗？”  
金发青年试着转移了话题，脸上的表情却变得有点僵硬。他其实也有些想知道对方的答案，他想确定世界上是不是真的只有自己才这般孤独。当然，团长自然不会认真回应他，正如他本人一贯的作风——目标坚定明确，行为却飘忽不定。  
“你猜呢，亲爱的。”  
库洛洛在酷拉皮卡的耳边如此厮磨道。他的声音很轻，温热的气流自耳廓掠过，惹得对方忍不住颤抖了一下。收获如此反应的团长又转而含住了青年的耳垂，在齿间轻轻地磨蹭着，他很满意这种生涩却坦率的表现，一只手也顺着青年的脖颈爬上了侧脸。  
“别露出那种表情啊，美人。你怎么就能认定那人不在意你呢？”团长无疑会错了意，他以为锁链手突然的落寞只是在怀疑自己是“单相思”。像是要抚平对方最后的这点不安，他抬手舒展开了对方微蹙的眉头。  
“感受吧，酷拉皮卡。即使只是想象，我也会让你沉溺其中……”

静谧的丛林里传来了隐忍的呜咽，那是金发青年在拼尽全力克制自己行将失控的喘息声。库洛洛的技术的确不错，被取悦到的酷拉皮卡把自己的牙关咬得吱呀作响，他们应该还没有步入正轨，但锁链手已经觉得自己浑身发烫。  
库洛洛的双手在青年的腰间游走，轻轻描摹着身体的轮廓，如同吸附上一般的契合。细密的吻也随后落在那里，顺着漂亮的人鱼线一路向上到了胸前。团长看见了那道刀疤，新生的脆弱皮肤薄薄的、泛着光泽，内里的浅红色透露出来，就像蒙了一层纱。空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥气，受到诱惑的库洛洛把自己的舌尖直接探进了那浅浅的凹痕处，却又在酷拉皮卡紧张地开口制止时转而去攻击敏感的胸膛。他的舌头在对方的胸口上划着圈，时而啄吻，时而又略重地咬一下。  
“呼……” 毫不意外的，这番刻意营造的小惊吓击垮了锁链手的防线。金发青年忍不住开口喘息，却又立刻难为情地收敛了起来。酷拉皮卡能听见那种啧啧的水声，这让人愈发感到羞耻。他应该庆幸自己什么也看不到的，如果青年知道自己现在在宿敌眼里是一副什么样子，大抵会没出息的直接哭出来吧？ 酷拉皮卡的胸口被舔舐得亮晶晶的、闪着水光，库洛洛的舌尖偶尔从他胸前突起的两处滑过，那从未领教过这种刺激的地方很自然的便起了反应，变得耸立起来还带着浅浅的粉色。  
啊…开始抖了。  
库洛洛能感受到身下传来的震颤，他略微抬起了身子企图把这个景象看得在仔细些：从单薄的胸膛到已经半勃的性器。拼命忍耐的酷拉皮卡轻轻晃动了一下腰肢，不想去触碰库洛洛，他发颤的手指无处安置。身下的石板光滑无法着力，他只能纠结地抱住了自己的脑袋。下定决心要把好人装到底的蜘蛛无法去说什么柔情的话，他伸出手去，想要握紧对方的。团长发现自己被拒绝了，酷拉皮卡没有理会自己，他的手指依旧紧缠着那些金色的发丝不放，力道那样大，让人看着就感觉到痛。  
果真，是我做得不够好。  
库洛洛知道这种纯情的家伙身体自然坦诚，可相应的，内心可以达到契合的标准总会高一些。有些无奈的他放弃了十指交叠的想法，他自认为那样做还挺浪漫，然而锁链手不肯配合，显然是“入戏不深”。报复性地在对方的唇上狠狠啃咬一下，男人的手改变目标转而在大腿上游走。现在，他应该思考其他对策了。  
你喜欢谁，酷拉皮卡？这时候会在想谁？  
团长在心底里重复了这个问题，却又立刻自嘲地叹了口气。这根本就不需人多想，库洛洛的脑海内闪过了那个载满了回忆的收藏夹：如果不是他一时脑热，锁链手早晚会放下“架子”给个回音，医生和他的关系会比现在要好。库洛洛应该根本就不在意自己的宿敌身边要伴着什么人，他看上的东西可多了，压根就没精力纠结这种琐事。但是…在这种时候去考虑第三者总归无趣，团长觉得自己的热情瞬间就消退了大半，他的胸腔莫名其妙的发闷。他也答应过青年会让他忘乎所以，就此停下似乎也有损自尊。  
这买卖亏大了……不摆出点淫乱的姿态简直对不起我，锁链混蛋。  
如此想罢，蜘蛛抬手拍了拍酷拉皮卡的胯部。那力道并不算大，带来的耻感却是实实在在的。酷拉皮卡听见了啪的一声响，自己的后臀也跟着颤了颤。库洛洛看见自己的宿敌羞红了脸，他的情绪略微好了些：这表情基本合格了，可以让他勉为其难地再演一演别人……  
“你在做什么？” 开口发问的是金发青年。  
锁链手感觉自己的全身发凉，因为前一秒还压在他身上摸过来摸过去的库洛洛突然起身离开，窸窸窣窣地不知在翻找何物。林间的冷风直接吹在了有些汗湿的身体上，这让青年多少觉得恼火。现在尴尬的可就真的只剩他了，酷拉皮卡的双腿被分开，半软不硬的家伙就蛰伏在那之间。他发誓自己没有盼着别人帮他做，他只是觉得半路软下来的怂包至少要礼节性地把衣服递给他——就像嫖客不管爽不爽都应该给钱一样。  
你可真是个渣滓。 在心里狠狠咒骂一句后，青年抬手搭上了裹在眼前的白布条，企图把它扯下来。然而这一小动作被库洛洛及时制止了。认真在营造气氛的团长依旧没有对酷拉皮卡讲话，作为代替，他隔着布料舔了舔对方的眼睛，把温热濡湿的触感留在了眼睑上。温柔不带有丝毫侵略性的动作让人倍感安心，锁链手把自己的脆弱处交给了敌人，睫毛轻颤就像一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
库洛洛终于找到自己需要的道具了。拧开一个小药瓶，把它摆在自己情人的身侧，他又凑上前靠近了对方，并缓缓退下了自己的衣物。瓶中的液体挥发出了些许，是酒精混杂着消毒水的气味。那味道并不好闻，可在蜘蛛的思维中，却无疑是这场伪装游戏里最好的催情香。未待酷拉皮卡对这番小改动发表任何意见，他凑上前去托起了对方的脑袋，动作急躁，力道却控制得内敛又恰到好处。  
“你到底在做什么？！” 被重新放下的锁链手有些慌张，他察觉到自己颈下无纺布的粗糙质感，那应当是什么医疗用品一类的东西。沉浸在男人温柔但不言一语的诡异态度中，酷拉皮卡不可抑制地想起了被摊开在手术台上做去势手术（割蛋蛋）的猫。  
那个变态绝对没那么好心饶过他，他就知道！  
“住手…快住手……”金发青年吓出了一身冷汗，药物的气息传过来了，他感到毛骨悚然。在求生欲的支配下，锁链手条件反射般的夹紧了自己的双腿。做足了准备的库洛洛显然更快一步，挤进了酷拉皮卡的两膝之间，他的手直接触碰上了对方的性器。  
“停，停下！” 猛然拔高的惊呼声暴露了内心的不安，快感传过来了，恐惧却无法消除。修长的手指裹住了柱身，来回轻轻地磨蹭几下，指尖还时不时地在铃口处刮弄。他被刺激得浑身瘫软，却依旧挣扎着想要带自己逃离这种难堪的境界。  
什么啊？这不是很快就有反应了吗？  
库洛洛看见青年在自己的身子底下扭成了一团，伴随着触碰的节律摆动着腰胯。他未曾预设过爱人会想要逃跑，只认定是自己温柔的攻势起了作用。团长忍不住勾起了嘴角，这应该没什么好骄傲的：自己爱人的心指定没在这儿，如果酷拉皮卡接受了自己的意见，他的思绪应该早就飘到了某家协会医院，和那位真正跟他般配的讨厌家伙在一起。可让对方失控迷乱的又着实是自己而不是别人，这种矛盾与叛逆的感觉让人感到激动。  
漂亮的处子玷污起来就是带感，从别人手里抢过来玷污就加倍带感。  
憋住自己的笑意，库洛洛俯下身去与酷拉皮卡更接近一些，深沉又平稳的呼吸纠缠在了一起。团长在试图留给爱人这样一种印象：温厚却有力量感，比锁链手想象中的任何一位雷欧力医生都更男人。他的一只手终于如愿握住了对方的，十指交叠着传递彼此的温度；他的另一只手则开始套弄青年已经勃起的性器，从轻柔到略重的力道，速度也越来越快。  
“唔…等…等一下…” 酷拉皮卡发出了近似于幼兽的呜咽，他不明白库洛洛究竟想要做什么，却也渐渐逼近极限。下体传来的感觉有些许奇怪，没有手掌的纹理和温度，光滑还带着无机质的触感，就像隔了一层无法突破的屏障。虽然手法娴熟，却始终不够火热，久而久之便成了一种求而不得的状态，逼得他忍不住悄悄磨蹭身下的石板。在迷迷糊糊地思索许久以后，他终于想通了：那是因为蜘蛛给自己戴上了医用外科手套。  
你他喵的强奸犯竟然还有脸嫌我脏？！  
同样会错意的锁链手觉得自己真的超委屈，因着这点心境的变化，他眼前的布料被洇湿了一大片。就像是要看着自己失控零乱一般，库洛洛依旧什么回应都不肯给，寂静的密林里只有自己憋闷的泣音和粘腻的水声。他开始喘息了，压抑着从唇间泄出了一连串的呻吟。快感在持续积累，前端也吐露出些许亮晶晶的前液，那是高潮的先兆，被强逼着行将登顶的金发青年张开了嘴却发不出任何声音。  
要喊了，这家伙要开始喊了。  
一直在留心爱人变化的库洛洛捕捉到了这个羞怯的反应，没有留下丝毫让对方控制自己的余地，他加快了手中运动的速度。酷拉皮卡手上的力道骤然加重，把团长的手指都攥得生疼，他的双腿不可抑制地在抖动，在一波又一波的浪涌中无力地抽搐着。库洛洛看见身下的人难耐地弓起了背，嘴唇轻颤像是要说些什么。库洛洛也已经准备好了，稳住自己的呼吸低头抵住了青年的前额。他预料到自己会听到什么样的称呼，有点隔应，但自己应当不会惊讶。  
伴随着一阵短促的悲鸣，忍无可忍的酷拉皮卡释放了出来，一股浓稠的白浊落到了自己宿敌的掌心。那一刻，他感到羞愤又难堪，可迸发而出的快意只瞬间就夺取了自己本来的意志。  
“库…库洛洛…库洛洛啊！！！”  
在一片迷蒙混沌中，酷拉皮卡喊出了这个名字，声音朦胧带着水汽。听到这声呼唤的鲁西鲁先生猛得打了一个激灵，触电般的感觉贯彻了他的全身。情况不太妙，自己那本来就有点兴奋的小兄弟彻底站起来了，涨的他浑身难受。  
“你是白痴吗……锁链混蛋！” 库洛洛爽得头皮发麻，以至于要慢慢吐息来控制暴走的快感，“都告诉你要想着别人了……”  
“我没有那种可供想象的对象…你以为我会喜欢谁？” 锁链手老老实实地承认，却也渐渐觉到了羞耻，“少自恋了，蜘蛛…我也没刻意想你！恰好是你在做而已。” 这种哭腔显然并无说服力。  
团长知道，其实自己才是真正的白痴，脑子里装的全是水。既然自始至终就没有代入别人的话，他还卖力装什么温柔？他自己又不喜欢这种磨磨唧唧的玩法。  
“唔…啊！”  
金发青年忍不住爆出了一阵惊呼，他还没来得及坐起身来扯下眼前的布条，就被库洛洛捉住脚腕猛得抬高了双腿，这番突然的举动害他失去平衡重新摔回到地上。酷拉皮卡感觉到自己的后庭暴露在了微凉的空气中，他的脑袋中警铃大作。  
“不行，绝对不行！你的契约精神呢？你说好了不会真的进来！” 蹬脚直接踢开了蜘蛛，青年并拢双腿，抬膝伸手把自己抱了起来，誓死都不放松的架势。他还能听见耳边传来的粗重喘息，就像一只发疯的野兽。  
吃了痛的团长丝毫没有客气，他看着酷拉皮卡在自己眼前团成一个球，便直接对准露出的臀部赏了几个巴掌，打得对方臀肉乱颤。清脆地啪啪声传开，直到金发青年忍不住喊疼才最终收手。他早就想这样试试了。  
“人渣…你竟然敢！！！”锁链手快要气哭了，那滋味又羞又痛。他家里人都没这样打过他。  
“松手，把腿分开。”  
这不是商量，而是命令。蜘蛛放缓了语调，低低地行着蛊惑。他的声音沙哑却透出淡淡的笑意，如同恶魔编织着引人堕落的网。酷拉皮卡看不见库洛洛究竟带着一副怎样的表情，可他觉得对方应该依旧温柔，就像一个真正体贴的情人。事实上，男人表现在脸上的东西也只能用“难受”两字形容了，他没空和青年你侬我侬的调情，单是忍着不付诸暴力就拼尽了全部。  
“把腿分开，酷拉。相信我。” 双方依旧僵持着，打一棍子给块糖的攻势，鲁西鲁先生也不知能再坚持多久。  
情况终于出现了些许转机。似是被这种平和的假象哄诱，酷拉皮卡率先放松了警惕。挨打还是挨操，他还在纠结这道选择题，却略微卸了力道放对方的手探了进来。察觉到有机可乘的团长毫不留情地发起进攻，借着自己全身的重量强硬地掰开了身下人的双腿。  
“住手，蜘蛛…停下！” 猛然回神的锁链手吓到嚎啕，连声音都在抖。库洛洛把自己的性器也挤在他的两腿之间，蹭着大腿根部蛮横地抽动起来，炙热又黏泞，几乎要灼伤内里脆弱的皮肤。  
从来都没有受到过这种对待的酷拉皮卡挣扎着抽离却又被用力压制住。他的腿僵直在那里合不拢也不愿打得更开，被迫成为了自己宿敌宣泄欲望的工具。巨大的龟头偶尔从他的臀缝蹭过，随着幅度渐大的动作时不时地顶撞着穴口。库洛洛有遵循自己的保证，虽然没进去，却也令年轻的处子焦虑到惶恐。  
体温在不断攀升，似被点起烈火，尤其是腿部被频繁磨擦的位置，变得又麻又痛。然而，不安的境遇持续一段时间后，另一波快感悄悄涌上来了。理智略微回笼的库洛洛开始考虑别人的情绪，温热的手掌包裹住了酷拉皮卡略微抬头的性器随意地撸动了几下，一股快意就立刻从高抬的腰部直窜脑门，令人难以自已。  
“不，啊……”  
顾及自尊的锁链手的低吟细细弱弱的，就像一只失足撞进陷阱的白兔。他掉着眼泪希望能被放过，无法自如掌控的动作却又把现在发生的一切描绘成了你情我愿的交合。他的身体渐渐不是自己的，在触碰、摩擦、相融中背弃了原有的本心。  
好累…  
迷迷糊糊的金发孩子几乎要停止思考，他预感到自己又快到了，他的下体已感到酸痛。只是这一次，库洛洛也没有在克制自己，团长用力咬住了对方的锁骨，携卷着怀中的人一起攀上了新的巅峰。腿间涌起的热流揭示了两人最后的癫狂，紧贴的小腹处也一片湿滑，脱了力的蜘蛛与锁链手怀抱着彼此瘫软在地，凌乱的呼吸声久久都未能平息……

当一切归于平静，意识到自己贞操还在的金发青年也稳住了心绪，太阳已经西移，从树梢坠进叶子的阴影里。  
库洛洛依旧趴在对方身上，嗅着青年颈窝里的味道不愿起来。  
“做完了就滚，别死皮赖脸地等我轰开你。” 这无疑是逞强才说出口的话，酷拉皮卡现在并没有什么多余的力气，眼睛也被泪水浸泡得酸涩。初尝情欲的他对这类事情一向不了解，做到这种程度究竟有何具体意义，他想不透也不愿意去想。总之，他不允许自己继续和吃了大亏的小姑娘一样没出息。  
但是……酷拉皮卡在心里强烈谴责这种不要脸的行为，并觉得库洛洛欠他一个道歉。  
库洛洛有点高兴，至少今天下午，酷拉皮卡自始至终都是想着他的，那个招人记恨的谁谁谁压根就排不上号。他莫名很亢奋，尽管有肉放着不吃的自己也有够窝囊，但考虑到今后要走的道路，蜘蛛终究没有做到最后一步。  
“把这件事当做闹剧忘掉吧，锁链混蛋。我现在有正经的要谈。”  
金发青年只轻轻点了点头，示意自己在听。把这件事忘掉，不用对方提醒他也会这样做。  
“从坦塔罗的存在来看，敌人显然已经知道你还活着了。那家伙故意把你丢在冷库里并把我招进去……”  
终于认识到自己也成了要清除的对象，后知后觉的团长发现自己很难咽下这口恶气。  
“那个老狐狸自始至终就盼着我们狗咬狗，他想除掉我们两个人。不知你的意下如何？我不想放过他。”  
“你的策略呢，说来听听。” 酷拉皮卡还没有忘记对方也是敌人，但凡事总有个轻重缓急。很明显，他和库洛洛都没本事单独同那根老油条斗上几回合。他们够强也够聪明，却还是不脏、不老练。事情开始变得符合逻辑，向来冷漠的旅团首领为何要饶自己一命，为的大概也是这个。  
“同我结婚吧，酷拉皮卡。我们一起把那个该挨千刀的老头引出来。” 库洛洛俯身捧起了对方的脸，强迫青年睁开眼睛看着自己。他不是因为捉弄或是玩笑才提出这番要求，他希望自己的意思能传达到。  
“你不觉得这是个好机会吗，锁链混蛋？全友客鑫的无聊媒体都以为我们在恋爱，只有知道底细的黑帮不这样想。向民众大胆宣告我们的联合，我打赌那个狡猾的家伙不会放任不管。”  
“好啊，蜘蛛。我同意了。”  
金发青年平静地允诺了下来，这也许有点离谱，但的确值得一试。酷拉皮卡曾发誓自己为了族人什么都可以做，决意要背负终生的仇恨能拿得起，便也能暂时放得下。  
新的篇章开始了。那是极夜中的一道光。

———————《千层套路——仇杀篇》完——————————  
《千层套路——婚约篇》预章

“不见了？这怎么可能！” 坦塔罗觉得自己快要发疯，死亡的威胁逼近了他，他甚至能闻见福尔马林溶液的气味，“他明明摔下去了，伤得那么重…还能跑到哪？！”  
冷静下来，坦塔罗，冷静下来……  
即便再怎么焦虑也无济于事，青年在房间里来回踱步，强制自己思考出什么对策。然而一波未平一波又起，门外传来了激烈的打斗的声响，有外来者闯入了。  
“酷拉皮卡在哪？！！”  
雷欧力推门走了进来，其余的警卫已被纷纷放倒，他径直走向了坦塔罗。出现在眼前的熟悉面孔让他吃了一惊，医生认出了对方曾是同伴最得力的左膀右臂，他额头的青筋暴起，只觉得胸腔中的怒意愈发不可控制。  
“你这个可耻的叛徒！”  
面对此番指责，塔坦罗只是沉默不语。真是天无绝人之路，青年的脑中已经闪过了一条新对策。放过了酷拉皮卡着实是自己的失误，但若是能换而抓住他的把柄，活罪难免，但兴许死罪可逃。  
啊…boss，你曾经表扬过我呢……  
青年的嘴角勾起了一抹诡异的笑容，他微微欠身，对着来访者摆出了邀请的姿势。  
即使面对危机也能够努力开辟出一条新的道路。  
boss，你是这样称赞我的吧。

【初稿：11月11日； 二修：11月12日（修改了部分人称词，总体剧情并无影响。）】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人不服老不行啊，写的时候尴尬到脚趾扣地，一些以前能轻易打出来的词……现在怪害羞的
> 
> 【本章重点】  
> 1，雷叔啊……好惨啊(╥ω╥`) 完全没有针对的意思，请不要断章取义。我个人真的非常喜欢雷欧力。  
> 2，团长对酷拉的感觉？说没有估计也没人信了，但还不够。 我自己，包括笔下的库洛洛都很纠结。  
> 【碎碎念】我现在说摩卡太太能引起共鸣吗？很久以前，看过她的一篇团酷、派酷的欢脱向漫画。里面的库洛洛被酷拉吐槽成“喜欢被ntr的精神病患者”，当时还不太萌团酷，但依旧不影响我震撼人生一百年！！！真的很有趣。  
> 后来写团酷了，某一天突然想起了这个，就一直很想写这种“自己绿自己”的感觉……前一个长篇一直给雷叔打高光蓄势，但还是没成。这一篇终于实现了！！！不管怎么样，我真的很开心～


	13. 婚约篇

新章节更了呀，没有鸽，请翻到上一章。  
米娜桑，1w字的超长章结束后，《千层套路》要暂且跟大家说再见了。为了准备婚约篇的大纲、休息、整理思路以及处理日常生活中的一些事，我要停更两个月左右。  
下一章还会在后面继续更，不会挪动地方。  
在此，我向各位保证：不会一去不反的。本文的性质基本体现出来了，真的超级长，是自己深思熟虑过后，决定更新的，决意超越自己所有曾经的，各种意义上的新作品。这本就是我一个人的漫漫修行路，能有人陪实属有幸，但是也别难为自己……毕竟，我以前可是那种写几章就嚷嚷着不干了的家伙呢。这次的《千层套路》在字数上已经是新纪录了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺……反正我挺满意的(灬ºωº灬)♩

————以下是《千层套路——仇杀篇》的一点创作谈不想看废话的可以退了。  
仅在此致敬所有带给我灵感，且部分在文中隐晦提到的作品：《鲁邦三世》、《JOJO的奇妙冒险》、《少女革命》、《那一天的制服下（明日美代子）》 【准确的说是《呼吸**》中的梗，但提及有抄袭争议的作品是不太好的】。我也衷心地把他们推荐给大家。  
一直都想写一篇长长的宛如史诗的团酷啊…以前在贴吧时试过，我的第一篇团酷，无疑失败了也被嘲过，消沉了很久。如今迈步从头越，心里多少还是有点怕，但如果不跨过这个坎，我怎么挺起胸膛面对自己呢？我就是想写这种，我的本心告诉我还想挑战，无论结果是何。


	14. Chapter 14

库洛洛·鲁西鲁与酷拉皮卡的婚礼将会于今日下午五时举行，地点就位于Kuruta集团总部。在某位脸皮薄的当事人的强烈抗议下，他们的通告写得平平无奇且官腔十足，可这则新闻依旧在友客鑫赚足了热度。  
“真帅气呐，库洛洛桑。完全没有强盗的样子呢~”小杰气呼呼地揶揄道。  
“Boy啊，你也很可爱呀，小蛤蟆一样。”团长忍不住冷笑，一脸欠揍的样子，“你们的同伴今天就要嫁给我了，多少该有句新婚祝福吧？”  
作为友客鑫纪律最为严明、业内风评最高的安保公司，Kuruta的氛围向来是紧张严肃，甚至有些压抑的。这种状况在鲁西鲁先生入驻以后就更为尤甚。若不是有奇犽下意识地拦着，一直在窝火的小杰早就把拳头挥出去了。  
“可以借一下你的小朋友吗，酷拉？”看到终于通完工作电话的金发青年走了进来，库洛洛立刻转变了进攻的目标。  
“Flower girl（婚礼中散花的小姑娘）。”团长指了指小杰。  
“Ring boy（捧戒指的小男孩）。”团长又指了指奇犽。  
“幼稚不幼稚，蜘蛛？竟然和小孩子过不去。”  
“我十四五岁的时候，外出捡垃圾都要算定额了，小姐。”  
“......”  
无奈地挥手劝走了自己的同伴，酷拉皮卡现在有时间坐下来和自己的“爱人”好好谈谈正事了。锁链手的身体并不是太好，毕竟从破教堂里捡回一命还是前天的事，这场婚礼安排的实在有些仓促。憔悴失血的面色配上纯白的修身西装，这让他看上去就像蜡像馆里的偶人一样，精致却又病态。  
“你真漂亮，锁链混蛋。”库洛洛大声捧读。相比之下，他的状态就好多了，甚至还能故意搞些恶作剧惹对方生气。鲁西鲁先生正在玩酷拉皮卡桌上的圆珠笔，头朝上压下去再突然松手让它弹起来。金发青年看见自己的办公桌上已经躺了一排各类文具的“尸体”。  
呼——  
深吸一口气稳住行将暴走的情绪，锁链手向蜘蛛提出了新的条件：“来约法三章吧，库洛洛。果真还是不能让你太放肆。”  
“你说我放肆吗？我不懂我们之间还有什么法好约的？”鲁西鲁先生感到火大。事实上，他对今天的安排并不满意，也觉得自己已经够大度了。  
“婚礼在你的公司举行，从司仪到服务生全是你的部下，受邀的也只有你的朋友。我不明白你对我的戒备来自哪里。”  
“你很委屈，蜘蛛？和我失去的相比，我对你的这点要求根本就不值一提。”  
“呵，那你倒是说说看自己究竟失去了什么。”团长不依不饶，“别告诉我是你那烂到透彻、早就被别人踩到地上的自尊心。”  
“侮辱我难道很有意思，库洛洛......”  
酷拉皮卡有点难过了，这任谁都看得出来。他其实也知道，从自己跪在宿敌脚边的那一刻起，有些弥足珍贵的东西就已经永远失去，这是无论怎样挣扎都无法挽回的事实。可即便如此，就这样被别人点破也未免太残忍了些。  
团长很识趣地暂且闭了嘴，这倒不是说他愿意考虑别人的心情了，只是单纯不想失去合作的机会而已。偌大的办公室里只剩下圆珠笔按动的“咔哒”声。  
“如果你在意kuruta和我的职员，大可以现在就放宽心，他们很快就都不属于我了。别太自以为是，库洛洛。谁跟你结婚才是走了千年难得一遇的霉运。”  
“不食人间烟火”的盗贼头子压根就不知道自己有多么不受待见。鲁西鲁先生只记得酷拉皮卡轻描淡写的一句“我接受了”，至于这背后究竟有什么代价，他从来都没有考虑过。  
“等到婚礼结束，我名下的所有资产会被V5组织即刻冻结拍卖，你该不会觉得幻影旅团曾经犯过的罪都不需要弥补吧，团长？作为你法律意义上的伴侣，我需要和你共同担起经济赔偿的责任。像你这种四海为家、资产为零的逍遥派自然不受影响，但我不一样，我至今所拥有的一切都建立在这世界的秩序之下。”【插播一个小注释：大家还记得V5这个设定吗？毕竟猎人漫画鸽太久了。老贼在黑暗大陆前篇的时候提到过V5，类似于现实世界的联合国一样的组织，有高于猎人协会的权力。】  
“顺带一提，至于我的同伴，你也不必担心。我被十二支开除了，琪多会长刚刚打电话把我骂了一通，被v5施压吊销猎人执照也只是时间问题，即便日后因为此事被批准逮捕也没有什么不妥。A级逃犯的伴侣，这身份真的是好用极了，他们现在压根就没有帮我的立场。”  
换言之就是...一无所有......  
酷拉皮卡不是第一次被孑然一身抛弃在这世界上，好巧不巧，两次都和旅团脱不了干系。他本不想提这些伤心事，因为交易都是自愿的，他也肯为自己族人的眼睛赔上一切，要怪就怪库洛洛太不知好歹。  
“喂，酷拉皮卡，我现在已经知道你很辛苦了。不至于这么恼火吧，您可真小气。”  
忍一时越想越气，退一步越算越亏。金发青年冷着脸不再搭理对方，他看见蜘蛛老老实实地把手中的圆珠笔插了回去，遂转身把整个笔筒一并丢进了垃圾袋里。无所谓，反正被拍卖了也不是他的。  
“好吧，我承认结婚这件事是我处理得过于草率......如果后悔的话，在下午五点之前，你还有退出的机会。我不会因此为难你的，酷拉。”虽然很想继续合作下去，但自知理亏的团长还是弱弱地改了口。对一路摸爬滚打、好不容易才站到友客鑫顶层的锁链手而言，这确实太过残酷。  
“没关系，蜘蛛。这是我的觉悟。”  
觉悟吗？真是让人怀念的说法啊......鲁西鲁先生觉得自己倍受触动，他那精于算计、装满了利害关系的灵魂为之小小的震颤了一下。他差点就忘记了，锁链手也是个刚成年没多久的“孩子”来着，只有年轻、尚有活力的家伙才有胆量把这种东西挂在嘴边。  
“我不会让你吃亏的，酷拉皮卡。你还算是个有点意思的人。”虽然大多数时候很蠢。  
“我们之间的第一条规矩就由我来说吧。在合作期间，我会履行伴侣应尽的义务，你行动时需要的资金，就由我来...资助。”库洛洛开始认真起来，甚至还很贴心地考虑了一个不会有损对方尊严的提法。这种主动示好的行为颇有成效，高傲的金发青年终于愿意用两只眼睛正视他了。  
“其余的东西都不要紧，我在卡金帝国活动时攒了一笔谁也查不到的黑钱。虽然现在无法折现，但等到事件平息，这够我随时在友客鑫东山再起。”生性谨慎的锁链手不会把命运完全交给别人，他为自己留好了退路却也难免有应付不来的时候，“kuruta的地下室有一批火红眼，唯有这个我无论如何都不能放手。”  
“明白了，请放心交给我。”库洛洛大大方方地允诺下来。知道对方现在其实是有求于自己，他故作自然地牵起了青年的手。果真，团长看见酷拉皮卡不可抑制地露出了厌恶的神色，他的指尖轻轻颤动了几下，却终究还是忍了下来。  
“别这样，亲爱的。其实我更喜欢你刚才桀骜不驯的样子。”  
“你真的明白了，蜘蛛？这可是我们合作的底线，如果你胆敢欺骗我，我绝对不会饶了你。”没有什么空闲理会这种无聊的调戏，锁链手忽视了这个插曲继续刚才的对话。也许是对方答应地太过轻巧，他狐疑地皱了皱眉，“我们相逢的那次友客鑫拍卖会，历史上最贵的一对火红眼以29亿的价格成交。你现在能拿出多少？”  
“我一分都不会花，酷拉。你的脑子未免也太不灵活了。”团长有些无语地耸了耸肩，和流星街外的普通人讲话就是格外麻烦，他原以为这压根就不需要解释，“你的财产被拿去拍卖的那天，我会带人把上面的高层全都杀光。只要你愿意，这里所有的东西我都替你原封不动的.....”  
“绝对不行！”只是未等对方说完，酷拉皮卡便立刻表达了反对意见。他就知道，一个盗贼头目能有什么好心思呢，“现在宣布第二条规矩，不许随便伤害无关的人。我不知道你们蜘蛛的作风究竟是怎样养成的，但你我合作的时候，我希望你的手上能尽量干净。”  
切，真是自己给自己添堵。  
库洛洛忍不住咋舌，这要求就比第一条难多了，但总归是可以接受。只是如此一来......  
“那你想让我怎么帮你，该不会像个傻子一样扮成第三方到拍卖会上买吧？”Σ(ﾟдﾟlll)  
两人静默着对视了几秒。“不然呢？”→_→酷拉皮卡传达了这样一种信息。好极了，现在他们彼此都认定对方就是个不通气的白痴。  
“考虑到有人会为了恶意报复我而抬价，我劝你至少将每一对的单价都乘以二。”锁链手现在心情好多了，对方难以置信的惊诧表情真的让人畅快无比，“现在是中午十二点，你还有五个小时的准备时间。合作能不能继续完全在你，我很期待你的表现。”  
“这是聘礼吗，大小姐？”库洛洛忍不住苦笑，他已经感觉到了压力。这滋味算什么？中年男子养家糊口的辛酸？  
“还真是不便宜啊。”  
“你可以这么考虑，凑不齐的话就给我滚。”金发青年微笑着抽回了自己的手，“说真的鲁西鲁先生，其实我也更喜欢自己这样桀骜不驯的样子。”

酷拉皮卡应该没有时间宣布他的最后一条规矩了，因为接到任务的蜘蛛立刻就站起身来给他的手足们通了电话。团长知道自己有绝不亚于这个数目的身家，但他平常过日子都要靠偷靠抢的。可以直接用于交易的现金，他手上确实不多。  
酷拉皮卡其实也并不急需这笔钱，v5方面准备拍卖会也需要时间，可他偏要现在就折腾一下库洛洛不可。锁链手悠闲地斜倚在沙发上，他看着男人在落地窗前兀自烦恼，自己的嘴角也渐渐勾起了弧度。他已经很久没有这般开心了，可这份小快乐也没有持续多久。  
金发青年看见对方开始和自己的团员费口舌解释，遂有些无聊地着手收拾自己的东西。没有拍卖价值的私人物品是可以带走的，那里面有些物件在别人眼里毫无意义，对自己而言却无比宝贵。办公桌旁的展柜上摆着一个相框，那是猎人考试结束后，他们“四人组”的合影。小杰和奇犽现在就在这里，被故意排除在外的就只有雷欧力。事态发展成这样，医生一定已经知道同伴还活着了。  
会生气吗？责备我当初没有坦率地给他报个平安？明明大家都是朋友......  
有一瞬间，酷拉皮卡真的特别瞧不起自己。明明就有点固执且个人主义，偏偏又放不下内心的愧疚。有时候，倒真不如渣到彻底的旅团干脆透彻。  
“我应该会遭报应吧？”锁链手喃喃自语。像是提前预感到一般，他现在心慌得厉害，只觉得有什么无法原谅的大错已经铸成。很快，这份微妙的不安就转变为了现实。  
“Boss，有位自称米哉斯顿的先生想要见你。我已经竭力劝阻过了，可他说无论你再怎么忙也不会拒绝。”一位坚持留守在Kuruta的年轻人走进了办公室，他把自家上司的命令奉为圭臬，眼前的状况也着实让他感到为难，“那位先生说他带来了雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特的消息，要去见一见吗？”

“米哉斯顿！”担心来访者会被自家部下轰走，酷拉皮卡几乎是一路狂奔到了顶楼天台。  
“我还以为你不会愿意来呢，子鼠。”倚在栏杆旁的男人转过身来，给自己点上了一支香烟，与酷拉皮卡焦虑急切的状态不同，他看上去镇静自若，“别紧张，我只是觉得有些话不方便在屋子里说，人多眼杂不是吗？” 有的时候，越是糟糕的消息就越应该平常地去传达。  
“我刚接手了一个小案子，需要问你几个问题。”米哉斯顿走到了青年面前，白色的烟雾就在他们之间晕开。敏感的金发青年发现对方其实只是在故作淡定，男人指间的香烟就那样静静地燃着，竟一口也没送到嘴边。  
“第一个，坦塔罗是什么人？”  
完了。 听到这个消息的锁链手心底发凉。坦塔罗的确是个有才干的人，他的能力源于他的胆识，青年知道他其实什么都敢做。  
“他是我的部下。曾经的。”酷拉皮卡的声音在发抖。  
“好吧，看来我也不算冤枉你。”米哉斯顿把手中的刚点燃不久的香烟丢到了一边，“这事的确和你脱不了干系。现在来回答第二个。”  
“雷欧力呢？”  
“是朋友......”  
不假思索的答案还未完全说出口，一记重重的闷拳就落在了酷拉皮卡的侧脸上。没有料到对方会突然出手，金发青年被直接击倒在地。  
“打得好。”锁链手有点理解对方为什么要把他约到天台上了，自知有错在先的他没有进行丝毫的抵抗。  
“真难得你会承认啊，我还以为你们是互不相识的陌生人，酷拉皮卡。别误会，雷欧力可不会把错推到你这边，是我自己看不下去要过来揍你。”米哉斯顿是十二支里为数不多的同酷拉皮卡和雷欧力两人都建立起信任关系的成员。也正因为如此，这事情才格外让人生气。  
“我要做的事已经做完了，祝你新婚快乐。”没有理会歪倒在地的金发青年，犯罪猎人转身就要离开。  
“等一下，米哉斯顿！”锁链手挣扎着站起身来，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，嘴角还渗出了鲜血，“错全都在我，我认了。谁让我就是那种自视甚高的白痴！”  
酷拉皮卡的视线变得模糊，他发誓，自己从来都不曾这样后悔过。  
“至少告诉我到底出了什么事，拜托了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章重点】  
> 1，老狐狸的背景从这章起已经开始铺垫了，的确是个惹不起的大人物。  
> 2，关于团酷的婚约，从各种立场来说都是不可能被祝福的。婚约篇会比仇杀篇“浪漫”，但主调绝不是浪漫。做好避雷哦，认为我会因为团酷结婚而发糖就大错特错了。团酷的甜有他自己的味道。  
> 【碎碎念】  
> 其实我有些不太会安排节奏了，容我恢复一下。这章好多长对话啊【叹气】  
> 吐槽一下漫画：在黑暗大陆前篇，酷拉皮卡和雷欧力久别重逢的时候，酷拉皮卡拒绝告诉雷欧力自己的邮箱。那场面，急得我恨不得给孩子一巴掌。性格真的太别扭了……下次和酷拉黑1v1在线battle的时候，胜率也会被拉低啊【叹气】（好吧，我承认了。这一章米哉斯顿的那一拳，也有我的私心在里面。）  
> 虽然也明白“外冷内热”是酷拉的一大魅力，但真的很希望他能有个美好的结局，像普通人一样交朋友，像平凡人一样承认自己需要帮助。


	15. Chapter 15

“我会试着再想办法...”锁链手给出了这样一个模棱两可的答案，“别奢望我现在就能给出一个明确的答复。蜘蛛的确是我的死敌，但即使是出于共同利益的暂时合作，背叛也很可耻不是吗？”  
看似平静的天台上，一种针锋相对的火药气正在弥漫。  
“拖延时间吗？等协会救场？你让我怎么相信，你们明明连情报都不肯共享给我...我的确很愧疚，也没有想要逃避那份责任，但是......”  
锁链手有些说不下去了，他的确没资格把话讲得太过绝对。但抱薪救火、毫无意义的蠢事，他不太想答应。  
“至少等我真的收到了敌人的威胁再向你保证。雷欧力的事我很抱歉！难道你觉得我只要妥协，对方就肯高抬贵手了吗，米哉斯顿！”  
两人终究不欢而散。  
酷拉皮卡几乎要忘记自己是怎么走下台阶的，他只记得同伴决然的背影有些恐怖，给人一种莫名的压迫感。那个忠于秩序的犯罪猎人给他灌输了不少大道理，他不见得每一句都听得进去，有一部分却着实有杀伤力。他本想回到办公室继续盯着库洛洛，却终究没有什么脸面这么做。金发青年只在办公室门口徘徊了片刻便离开了，他独自一人到了婚礼现场，表面上检查工作，实则在整理心情。  
距离婚礼开始只剩下四个小时，会场已经布置好，是当事人所要求的那种能够突显重视却又不浮夸的风格。在注意到前来视察的boss后，一位侍从把新扎起的手捧花递了上来。锁链手一眼就认出了那淡蓝色的素朴花蕊。原本能让人宁心静神的深邃香气，此刻也只能招人厌烦。  
“为什么要用迷迭香？”酷拉皮卡猛然想起曾别在自己纽扣上的那一小朵，库洛洛帮自己整理遗容时的记忆毫无征兆地就灌进了脑海。  
“这是你自己指名要求的，boss。你和那位先生一起回到公司的时候，我们征询过你的意见。”受了无端指责的年轻人有些不解，“......要换掉吗？”  
“不必了，这样挺好的。是我忘记了。”  
锁链手的脸色有点难看。他应该不在意自己婚礼上要用什么花，也许几年后遇见真爱，他倒会乐意费心考虑一下。早知道他和库洛洛之间的合作会有了新的变数，他当日就不应该随随便便就指了迷迭香的名。那时刚经历过一场恶战的青年无暇思考，他只是把潜意识里最为印象深刻的品类答了出来。  
收下花捧，独自走到一角坐下。妄图找到新的突破口，酷拉皮卡开始回忆自己和米哉斯顿刚刚进行的谈判，这种所谓的变数归根结底要怪罪于他。如果可以，金发青年也不想让自己成为潜在的叛徒，他知道被信任的人卖掉究竟有多么难受。

NaNa（米哉斯顿·纳纳）绝对不是只带着打人一拳的目的来的。几刻钟前，在稳住了满怀愧疚的同伴的情绪后，他言明了自己真正的意图。  
“从法律意义上来讲，你真的一点责任也没有，子鼠。毕竟出言诽谤的是坦塔罗，又不是你。你要说我在道德绑架也好、逼迫也好，我可以承认。但想想你自己又做了些什么？”  
米哉斯顿是个务实又极为方正的人，是十二支的良心。只要认定是正义的事，他不介意用审讯犯人的态度劝诫朋友。  
“雷欧力同别人没有仇怨，如果老黑帮想要借此提什么条件，你就是唯一的突破口。一旦收到消息就立刻联系我，我会帮你一起想办法。不过任何措施放到现在都有些时间紧迫，在协会想出万全对策之前，我希望你能尽量拖延时间。”  
米哉斯顿也从来都没想过要让同伴担下全责，他眼中的善恶界线只是过于分明了些。  
“如果提出的条件事关你的族人和你自己，就当我从来都没说过拖延时间这番混账话，酷拉皮卡。谁也没理由逼迫你承担那种代价。”犯罪猎人的语气稍稍放和缓了些，接下来的话的确强人所难，也多少违背了自己一贯的追求。  
“如果那个条件涉及某些消失了会更好的家伙，我建议你在程序正当的前提下好好斟酌。我知道自己在讲什么，除此之外我们别无选择。”  
......  
杀了我吧。酷拉皮卡在心底里如此感叹。  
他妄图找条出路，可越努力就发现这实则越渺茫。他不是傻瓜，也当然明白对方的意思：在万全的对策出现之前，老狐狸会利用雷欧力对自己施压，必要的底线自然不能放松，但同样被老狐狸针对的库洛洛·鲁西鲁可以暗中出卖掉。他不想答应这种条件，却无权拒绝。对方的确是死敌，是合作完就会动手去杀的人，但这并不意味着他能把之前约定好的事忽视掉。

想得出神的青年没有发现自己的部下已经一个接一个的离开了大厅，周遭的气氛变得逐渐诡异起来。锁链手突然察觉有什么人正站在他面前，等他反应过来时四下里已经一片寂静，只留下自己和眼前的这个家伙。  
“我的任务已经完成了，亲爱的。”鲁西鲁先生微笑着蹲下身来望着自己的“爱人”，语气不无关心，“为什么摆出这样一张臭脸？这和你之前幸灾乐祸的表情可不太一样。”  
“没有什么事情要告诉我吗？我把无关紧要的人都支走了，一起聊聊天怎么样？就我们两个。”  
从旁人的角度来看，倒真的温柔体贴至极。但锁链手知道这其实是变相的“严刑逼供”，他们又不是普普通通的一对，没有些怀疑反而不正常。  
“和来访的朋友吵了一架。”酷拉皮卡选择实话实说，知道自己不擅长演戏，讲出部分真相要比撒谎容易得多，“是米哉斯顿，你认识他吗？”  
“嗯，十二支中的一位，听说过，但没兴趣。”  
库洛洛忍不住呕了一下。“犯罪猎人”、“稳健派”、“律师”，没有一个标签是蜘蛛会喜欢的。这种难以掩饰的厌恶让金发青年多少放松了些，对方似乎不打算咬住不放。  
两人一时无话。蜘蛛已经把自己有些压迫人的气场收敛起来，拿了酷拉皮卡握着的花捧自顾自地把玩。金发青年已经在为自己编一个恰当的理由了，他的双手不安地交叠在一起。然而事实就是，对方什么也没追问，甚至连一个怀疑的眼神都没有。这反而让人不自在。  
“你不打算再问点别的，库洛洛？比如...我们究竟聊了什么。”感觉忍无可忍的酷拉率先开了口。比对方年少接近十岁的他不太会应用“欲擒故纵”之道，与其被自己无法停止地揣测扰得无法思考，还是要直接问出来才比较痛快。  
“不想知道？”  
“你我现在是合作对象，和朋友吵架这种让你心情不好的事不想谈可以不谈。至少你说出口的都是实情，我能觉察得出，这就足够了。”鲁西鲁先生答得理所当然。他和自家团员平时也是这样相处的，没有人会喜欢管得过宽的领导者。  
“我没兴趣逼你编一些言不由衷的谎话。不过如果你自己愿意讲，作为你名义上的伴侣，我倒能勉为其难地在听过后客套几句帮你解解压。”  
库洛洛其实很想知道，可那多出来的那十年饭也不是白吃的。两人的智商也许不分上下，但情商总该是他略胜一筹。如果对方被认定为同伴，蜘蛛们更倾向于避免让彼此都尴尬的状况，抛硬币的办法就是在这个背景下诞生的。  
“哼，你还真是心大....”锁链手无奈地叹了口气。事实上，他现在的确更希望团长能蛮不讲理地为难他一波。这样自己日后反真的水时心里也多少好受些。  
“这叫做自信，酷拉。”潜台词便是：量你这个小崽子也没本事背着我干什么大事。  
“你比我更大方坦诚。如果站对立场，你会是位受人尊敬的人物。”  
“过去宿敌的称赞，我可担当不起。”听完这个评价的男人打了个激灵，“别恶心人了，我这种窃贼和正派二字一点都不沾。”  
“这不是玩笑话，没想到你还挺会体谅人。”金发青年矢口否认。当昔日的死敌展露出大度和宽容之时，他的自尊心和荣誉感都受到了冲击和损伤。  
“那...愿意听我讲讲吗？其实我很好奇你们幻影旅团会怎么选。”

库洛洛把婚宴上要用的红酒提前打开，替酷拉皮卡倒了一杯也给对方留下了组织语言的时间。酷拉皮卡觉得自己一定是疯了才会想自愿揭开之前会面的内容，然而事到如今也不好再收回前言。  
“说你愿意透露的部分就可以，我绝不多问，也不会评价你的行为。”  
蜘蛛知道对方其实还心存芥蒂，所以他提前做出了承诺。有了这番保证的锁链手显然安心许多，他依旧不确信自己能否讲好这个故事。每当想要梳理这其中的关系时，他的心脏都会隐隐约约地刺痛。  
“坦塔罗自残了。害怕放走我的失误会招来祸端，他从教堂顶层的窗户那里一跃而下。”  
“自残的意思是指他还没死对吗？”  
“嗯，勉强捡回一条命。还真是天不垂怜。”酷拉皮卡接过递上来的酒杯，苦笑着抿了一口。那是他曾经最信赖的人，如今却到了要开口诅咒的地步。  
“天不垂怜是什么意思？看在他曾经效忠你多年的份上，我还以为你愿意放他一条小命。”库洛洛很轻易地就找准了重点。  
“如果只是因为欺骗我，我会当自己从来都未遇见过他。关键在于我的一位同伴恰好在场，蜘蛛。坦塔罗在获救、恢复意识之后让他担了“蓄意谋杀”的罪名。有背后的老黑帮撑腰，即便协会的同事都相信我的朋友不会杀人也没有用......”  
锁链手没有正面回答那位被坑惨了的人到底是谁。库洛洛对雷欧力有一种莫名的排斥感还死活不承认，他就算再怎么神经大条也该察觉出来了。米哉斯顿告诉他这件事难有回旋的余地，医生在愤怒至极的状态下揍晕了好几位警卫，还一拳击塌了那个叛徒的鼻子。高处坠落的事故本就难以界定成因，先前表露出的暴力行为几乎要为整个事件定了性。  
“那个满嘴谎言的畜生为什么就没有摔死！如果他不能再开口，谁会在乎究竟有没有人要害他......”  
这的确不像是酷拉皮卡会说出口的话。青年发现自己很难再去控制自己的情绪，从米哉斯顿找上门来的那一刻起，他的理智就一直悬在行将崩溃的临界点上。愧疚与后悔的情感压得他喘不过气，只需一点酒精就可以轻易引燃。他愤怒实则是为了粉饰惶恐。  
旋律曾说过雷欧力适合成为一名教师或是医生。虽然不知道那种极温暖的心音是什么样子，可对方埋在孩子堆里或是照顾弱者的情景总是不难想象。如果发展到最坏处，那可以预见的前程与未来都被这摊子烂事毁了的话......  
“如果我当初在失踪前愿意放下架子报个平安，我的朋友压根就不会循着消息来找我。归根结底是我的错。”  
锁链手看见自己的酒杯中泛起了一圈浅浅的涟漪，那是他的眼泪坠在了里面。为了掩盖这个事实，他转过身去把剩余的酒液一饮而尽。酷拉皮卡直到现在才发现自己在哭，他原以为自己能撑到夜幕降临、四下无人的时候。这感觉真的很糟糕，就像青春期男孩倾诉相思的蹩脚情书被当众朗读了一样，听众能不能理解这种烦恼还要两说，耻感无疑特别大。  
“人的悲欢可能不尽相同，酷拉。”果真，库洛洛这般回答。这并不令人意外，他这种人渣要是知道愧疚为何就怪了，“但是....你就真的一点都不觉得，是那位倒霉的家伙多管闲事在先？”  
“闭嘴，蜘蛛！你以为自己了解他多少！”锁链手不太能容忍自己的宿敌诋毁同伴，在认定自己有错在先的情况下就更不允许。  
说好的不评价呢？  
“好吧，也许你饶不了你自己。人人都有心情不好的时候，不过是推掉几条原本该告知朋友的消息而已，我不认为这最初是什么十恶不赦的大罪过。”团长不是为了哄人开心才说出这番话的，有感而发而已。蜘蛛与锁链手之间存在诸多认识上的不同，团长只是见不得他的合作伙伴在临近战场前还被一些莫名其妙的想法困扰。  
“几年前，玛琪在天空竞技场帮西索缝合了伤口，你应该听说过这件事，酷拉皮卡。我不认为帮一个死人体面一些是多么坏的想法，虽然那件事的直接后果就是两位成员的死亡。当然，你硬要怪我没把后事料理干净也没差...”蜘蛛的语气有些沉闷，提起以前的污点总归是件伤心事。他多少能理解锁链手现在是个何种心情，想当年自己黑着脸窝在底舱独自生气的日子也不好过。  
“如果你真的想听听我们蜘蛛会怎么选，我只能这样劝告你：如果那时的我们在谁是谁非的问题上斤斤计较就要解散了。旅团能看清自己究竟应该针对谁，是偶尔犯糊涂的小姑娘还是西索那个王八蛋。”  
“别厌弃自己，酷拉。你又不是不犯错的神明或是圣母。要恨就恨那个小叛徒和背后的老流氓。”  
库洛洛真的很聪明。较差的共情能力让他失了常人的温度却又被多赋予了几分通彻，他知道眼前金发青年需要的是认同而不是意见。对方并非毫无想法，只需要外力推一把罢了。  
“依照我对你的了解，你其实知道自己应该怎么做才不会让事情更糟。提前预设一下，如果那个老混蛋日后要威胁你，可千万别信他的一派胡言。让敌人觉得自己好欺负的下场只能更悲惨。”  
鲁西鲁先生其实也能猜到他的“爱人”究竟瞒了自己多少，言明不道破也算自己的权衡之道。听到这番暗示的金发青年小小地震颤了一下，却又很快就恢复了平静。在酷拉皮卡的潜意识里，他也并没有打算欺骗库洛洛太多。  
“谢谢你，蜘蛛。”  
“言重了，我其实什么都没做。现在我们才是一条绳上的蚂蚱，后续的事你我一起解决会更好。”

锁链手紧蹙的眉头终于舒展开，事情的走向没有丝毫好转，还在原地踏步。但至少现在，他敢肯定自己的判断并不全然是自私的。不妥协并不意味着要置朋友于不顾，自己会另想办法，而现在至少有一人定会站在他这边。  
“迷迭香很适合你，亲爱的。很久以前我就这般考虑过。”  
一股浓烈的花香袭来，金发青年看见库洛洛把那束捧花凑到了自己的鼻尖前。在对方耐心地梳理下，纤长凌乱的枝条整洁多了，味道似乎也没有那般难以忍受。  
团长知道酷拉皮卡的苦痛根源于何，若换做是他自己，他才懒得去考虑被无辜波及到的家伙。时时刻刻都想着不给别人惹麻烦的乖孩子会敏感脆弱，这倒不是说善意本身是错的，所有令人敬佩的美好品质想坚守就必然伴随痛苦。所以，偶尔也可以谅解自己几回吧？  
“这种花朵原是纯白的。传说圣母玛利亚携耶酥逃亡时，她的衣角曾勾在了这上面。为了表示尊重，迷迭香自那之后便是浅蓝色的，代表信仰、忠贞，以及神迹降临之前的无限等待与包容。她是Ave Maria的影子，圣母手中的玫瑰。”  
一种可敬的花，配一位同样傲然的人。  
“你猜我会怎么看，团长？”锁链手将那束迷迭香随意地丢在了一边，他已经想通了。  
目睹这番变化的库洛洛轻笑出声，“看来有人不愿意再做玛利亚了呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章重点】  
> 平淡的一章，但实际上很重要。  
> 1，团与酷合作的真正开篇，信任的开始。在酷拉皮卡心里，库洛洛的重要级已经被排在了十二支其他成员的前面（虽然他自己不一定承认）  
> 2，团长的优点会在之后逐渐体现。（因为颜值才萌团酷之类的话，大家自嘲的时候用用就罢了。库洛洛本身应该自有魅力，我最近几年有点喜欢他＾▽＾，真希望后续的漫画剧情不会爆出大的黑点）
> 
> 碎碎念：圣母不是贬义词，至少在这篇文里不是。

**Author's Note:**

> 打算不受束缚地认真写一次只属于自己的团酷，真正顺着自己的意思构思剧情而不用顾虑其他。  
> 至于更新也按自己的意思，随缘


End file.
